Dark Elixir
by MoneyTunes10
Summary: Manipulative, obsessively possessive Edward wants Bella...just not yet...and he is going to teach her an unforgettable lesson for her defiance. AH, AU, OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Elixir**

**By MoneyTunes10**

**Chapter One**

Bella stood in the open air of Forks…exposed on all sides. The dark red bricks of the high school forced her eyes to water as she fixated on the front doors with unwavering vigilance.

She anticipated that Edward would walk out at any moment. He would be beyond rage because she skipped her last class to meet Jacob. He would somehow find out and she would have to deal with the consequences.

She tore her eyes away from the offending building to scan her surrounding green prison of trees. As usual, the leaves were a vibrant green from the morning rain and they seem to conspire with Edward by standing quietly and watching Bella. They were documenting her every move to report to him later. She shivered at the thought that all living beings were on Edward's side. It seemed that everyone wanted them to be together.

They were all on his side.

Her only friend had been Jacob Black. Edward, of course, had crushed her when he declared that she should not befriend him. Jacob's girlfriend, Leah, also had loud objections to them spending time together. Yet Jake had convinced Bella to skip her last class. They were going to take a ride on his new bike.

She would return to school before the end of the day and she would have to explain her whereabouts to Edward; she would not lie. She could not deny him anything.

He knew her, through and through. Since childhood, she knew that he was within her; he surrounded her. He had invaded her being and she was with him no matter where she was. Their connection seemed to defy all laws of nature. Like air, it was as if she inhaled Edward and he was surely a part of her.

No one could understand the pressure or the difficulty that encompassed being the object of Edward's affection. She didn't even understand his feelings for her. He always had a girlfriend, yet he would talk to her as if she was the only one who mattered to him.

It had always been this way between them.

He asked someone else to dances but he denied her the pleasure of even attending. And he would know if she decided to challenge him; he would stop her before she even built up the courage to get dressed.

She wasn't even free when they were in school. Because even though he didn't have any classes with her, he knew everything that happened in her classes. She knew that their friends told him what she did in his absence. They were his eyes and ears. In fact, they weren't even her friends, they were his friends and she inherited them when he decided that he wanted her.

Yes…Edward wanted Bella…just not yet.

That's what it felt like to Bella. Edward was holding her in queue, as if she was on his long list and he needed to keep her from experiencing anything with anyone else. He had preserved her until he was ready for her.

It was all too much…it had always been too much. She thought she had found a way out when she made her first friend that was all hers and not his. She thought Edward would understand her need to have a relationship that was normal and outside of his control. Why she even thought Edward could be compassionate was beyond her at this moment. She had seventeen years of proof that Edward was and would always be in control.

She just wanted to get away for a moment.

She heard the roar of a bike as Jake emerged from around the corner. His hair flowed freely in jet black streams from under his helmet. His leather jacket gleamed under the dim glow that pierced the clouded skies. He looked like a glorious black night come to rescue the meager maiden…for Bella never felt like a princess.

She glanced towards the building before running to Jake. He stopped quickly and handed her his extra helmet. Fumbling, she shoved the helmet on and shifted her backpack as she flung her frail body behind Jake, holding tightly to his waist. Neither said any words of greeting because they knew how fragile the situation was. Edward could walk out and literally pull her off the bike. Then he would see no problem with using his fist to create a new face for Jake.

When Jake felt that Bella had a firm grasp, he kicked into gear and was rewarded with a hearty roar. They were easing out of the parking lot when they heard glass shattering.

Edward was glaring at the pair.

There was splintered glass at his feet from the wide hole he had smashed in the door; but he did not seem hurt. Instead he seemed feral as he stood tall and lean. His jaw flexed and his eyes narrowed as he remained disturbingly motionless. Bella could barely see from her helmet but she gulped and turned her head in the opposite direction. She was now contemplating running away because he looked like fury personified. She was no stranger to his anger but she had never seen him in this calm rage.

Her dark locks bellowed in the wind as Jake picked up speed.

Before long, they were on the highway. Any other time she would have been angry with him because he was surely speeding, instead she was grateful. She hoped that Edward would be caught by an adult before he followed them. That passing thought nudged her to make a concerted effort to clear her mind and focus on the blur of green and brown streaking by. She ignored her hammering heart; she ignored the voice screaming for her to ask Jake to go back. She just focused on the blur of nature around her. Soon she could feel them go off the highway onto a dirt road. They were traveling though the forest. A part of her was curious, the other part merely collapsed in a heap because she wasn't on the highway.

She was safe for the moment.

When the bike stopped, Jake gently pried Bella's vice grip from around his waist. He helped her remove her helmet as they walked to one of the many ancient trees in the forest. He felt sorry for her but he would never tell her that. She had a tough life and she needed to have at least one real friend. That's why he risked fighting with Leah on a regular basis. This timid girl was being crushed by Edward Cullen and it seemed that no one was stopping him.

The two sat on the wet grass looking at nothing in particular. There was beautiful silence. It was eerie how Jake knew that all she needed was silence. That was the good thing about having a friend like Jake, sometimes he knew what Bella needed even when she didn't.

They didn't talk about what happened with Edward.

They simply existed.

Soon the light of the world departed and twilight left Bella and Jake in the dark. She rose first and dusted off her jeans. They both donned their helmets and got on the bike. Jake purposely took a long way to the Cullen home, now Bella's home too.

Bella could not fully enjoy the ride. This was her first act of defiance and she took in a deep breath, allowing the crisp earthy air of Forks fill her lungs. She didn't want Jake to drive her through the woods to the Cullen home; she was afraid of what Edward would do to him if he saw them. With this fear in mind, she dismounted near the highway.

They briefly hugged before she handed him the helmet. There was a quiet moment before Bella whispered goodbye to Jake. He felt his chest constrict when he looked at her weary eyes. If Edward couldn't see the burden his obsessive affections were having on Bella, then he was a blind man.

"Bye Bells."

She looked back one more time and slowly walked down the long dirt driveway to her home. Her steps began to slow as her back disappear from Jake's sight, he had a terrible urge to follow her but he knew that she wanted to face Edward's wrath on her own. She was a brave soul. Edward would never harm her physically but he was a master of mental strategies. He had the ability to get anyone, adult or not, to execute his wishes without them being aware of their actions.

**::::**

Memories seemed to drift from the trees lining the dirt road into Bella's head as she walked…

Bella remembered the day she was summoned to the principal's office. She remembered the drive in police cruiser as her father's deputy gave her timid glances through the rear view mirror. She remembered pressing her thin ten-year old frame into the seat and wondering where she was going. She knew she was heading to the hospital before she was there, due to her many visits over the years. She remembered the sterile air as she walked down the halls. The familiar faces of the nurses, who frequently treated her, were mournful on that day. She remembered sitting in Dr. Cullen's office waiting with the deputy who fidgeted behind her. She heard the quiet steps of Dr. Cullen before she saw him. He sat next to her, not in his chair with the desk separating them. She knew him not only from the hospital but from always being in their home. Edward would insist that she accompany him home everyday, so it was normal for her to be in his house with his family.

He had always been kind to her. She heard him tell her that her parents were killed in a car accident. She remembered his voice getting fainter and the sound of rushing air. She remembered he got her a tissue because her nose began bleeding.

Then she remembered nothing else that day.

She woke up in the Cullen home, in a small bedroom on the second floor. She trailed behind Esme all day as she prepared the funeral. Edward went to school but he gave her a hug before he left. She remembered he was really nice to her that day.

She didn't remember anything again until the day of the funeral.

She remembered standing in the cemetery holding Edward's hand but she refused to look at her parents in the coffin. She kept her head looking towards the sky as a light mist fell making her hair frizzy. She remembered the different shades of thick grey clouds and wondered if she could capture all the shades of grey that were in them.

These memories bombarded her as she walked in the dark. The trees seemed to be getting closer and her fear of the dark began to overwhelm her…until her pace increased and she started running to the lit house in the distance.

Bella was breathless as she entered the house. Emmett sat playing a video game as his girlfriend, Rosalie, flipped through a magazine. Bella could hear Esme in the kitchen cooking dinner. It was too early for Carlisle to be home. Maybe she could avoid Edward until after dinner.

"Hey Bella," Esme called her from the kitchen, "did you have fun with your friend? Edward said you were hanging out with a classmate."

"He told you what?"

Esme finally looked up from her preparation to take in a bewildered looking Bella. Her forehead creased as she noticed that Bella looked a little flushed. Then she smiled, "don't worry dear. He didn't tell me if it was someone you were interested in."

Bella's cheeks reddened when she realized that Esme thought she had been over a boy's house. She gave her a weak smile before tiptoeing to her room. She had to pass Edward's room before she got to hers; the only hope was to go unnoticed. Holding her breath, she inched closer to his room only to notice that his door was slightly parted.

Her heart was pounding but she heard something that made it stop all together. There was panting coming from his room.

His lights were off but the moonlight streaming through his large windows illuminated the graphic scene before her eyes. She had always known that Edward slept with whomever he wanted but she had never seen nor heard actual evidence to confirm this fact. It was simply known that Edward Cullen was wonderful in bed.

Now she was locked onto the scene before her.

Lauren Mallory was on her hands and knees and Edward was behind her. He looked like a work of art with his disheveled hair and toned physique as he moved inside her. Lauren's well-endowed chest swung back and forth like a pendulum as Edward moved. Her swollen red lips were parted as her face was flushed in ecstasy. If Edward even moved minutely Lauren panted and whimpered. She looked like she was trying hard not to scream in rapture. They were a moving masterpiece as the light from the moon bathed them in an icy blue tone. Their skin glimmered and Bella suddenly felt her heart sink.

She had always focused on what Edward did to make her dependant on him. Yet she never focused on what he did not do with her. Her never kissed her, never touched her like he was touching Lauren and never slept with her. The most he did was hold her hand or caress her face, it was almost infantile compared to what she saw before her eyes.

She used her shaky hand to cover her mouth as she choked on a sob. Continuing to her room, she sought shelter from her onslaught of pain as she entered her bathroom. Gratification that she could sink to the floor of her shower and cry only tempered the grief for a moment.

Bella realized that she wanted Edward. Yes he was manipulative and possessive when it came to her but she still wanted him. She wanted him to want her now. She wanted him to stop sleeping with all these girls; the pleasure he gave them was meant for her.

She just wanted him to want her…now.

**Annotation: Please let me know if you want me to continue this fanfiction. This is my first Darkward fic and I don't know if this is interesting enough to spend time on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Elixir**

**By MoneyTunes10**

**Chapter Two**

The warmth of the water fell in caressing streams, traveling down Bella's body as she mechanically washed her hair. She had abandoned her tears on the bathroom floor ten minutes ago. The realization that Edward meant for her to see his impromptu porno with Lauren seared her heart. Was this only the beginning of her punishment for defying him and spending time with Jake?

_When will enough be enough? _

The question swirled in her brain like the soapy suds that fell from her body into the waiting drain. Her shower was meant to calm her but she only seemed to be more and more lethargic. She was tired of the cycle. She would be angry with Edward, soon he would ensnare her again and her anger would be forgotten.

Bella blinked against the rivers of water in her face. She was done; this _thing_ she had with Edward needed to end. She was above his domination. He had taken her heart and her soul and threw it back into her face with his actions tonight. He had finally bled her dry; she had no more to give. She didn't want to be afraid anymore; afraid of losing him, afraid of losing his affection. She wanted relief from him.

This was not a new Bella or a more vengeful Bella…she was ready to just be Bella. Not a Bella that was endlessly associated with Edward.

She toweled off and got dressed before she lifted her damp hair into a bun. She wanted to help Esme with dinner but she knew she had to go near Edward's room. Her heart clenched as she passed Edward's door, which was still ajar. She made a concerted effort to ignore a gagging Lauren.

"Swallow!"

Edward's single command to the girl on her knees before him made Bella pick up the pace.

Esme was more than happy to have Bella help her. They listened to Emmett's banter with the unresponsive Rosalie as dinner cooked on the stove. Carlisle walked in midway through the preparations and gave his wife an enthusiastic embrace and kiss. It always impressed Bella to look at the extraordinary love that crackled between Esme and Carlisle. Even after decades of marriage they did not tire of each other.

In the dead of night, when she was alone in her room, she would always wish she could have that kind of love with Edward. Now she snickered at her childish wishes.

When dinner was served, Esme called everyone to the dinning room. Bella noticed that she had set an extra plate; Lauren must be staying for dinner. She sat at the table as Edward descended. It was like a god descending to dine with the mortals. His hair was damp and his dark grey t-shirt clung to his torso. Bella's eyes flickered to his jeans that hung loosely over his long legs. She swallowed reflexively and breathed deeply. She wanted to remain impartial him. Her eyes lingered to his hand, which was holding Lauren's.

Edward followed Bella's gaze, he released Lauren's hand and threw his around her shoulders, forcing Bella's eyes to follow the movement. He waited until Bella's eyes sought his.

His crooked smile cause Bella's lips to part but before she could take her eyes away he kissed Lauren's temple still holding Bella's gaze.

Edward was momentarily distracted by his mother, who was introducing Lauren to Carlisle. Both his parents smiled at the two of them while he tried to see Bella's reaction. The show he orchestrated in his room was all for Bella. He wanted to show her how much it would hurt him if she was ever with anyone other than him. He knew his methods were unconventional and hypocritical but they had been effective thus far. Bella was still his, he knew that his actions were the reasons she remained his.

Edward sat next to Bella as usual and she could smell him. His scent was heady, fresh and distinct. She'd always loved the way he smelled right after a shower because he was the purest then. His scent wasn't marred with the perfume of the many girls who effectively rubbed themselves against him. She made small conversation with Esme and Carlisle, who asked her about Jake. She noticed that Emmett, Rosalie, Lauren and Edward did not address her.

So it had come down to the silent treatment.

Edward Cullen had just declared war and all his soldiers were ready. Bella on the other hand didn't even have an army.

They all went their separate ways after dinner. Bella went to the study to complete her homework. It was difficult for her to concentrate when she heard their laughter drift from the family room. She knew that Carlisle was in his study and Esme was probably painting in her studio; so it must have been Edward with his minions. She didn't really think of the others as Edward's minions. He probably lied to them to get them to follow along with his plans.

Bella couldn't listen anymore so she retired for the night. She changed into a t-shirt and crawled into bed. She expected that Alice and Jasper would give her the silent treatment too. She was aware of Edward's next move, which was excluding her until she cracked. He probably expected her to eventually apologize to him. The entire student body already thought she was undeserving to hang out with Edward and the others.

She would surprise him because she wanted no part of them. They wanted to avoid her, then so be it. She did nothing wrong.

She suspected that Edward wouldn't give her a ride to school, he had done this before. He would make her take the bus. Then he would hang out in the parking lot with his friends when the bus arrived. They would all snicker at everyone disembarking before going inside. He would not get the satisfaction. She could ask Jake for a ride but it would be out of his way. She would walk.

She didn't sleep that night and she watched as dawn approached. Her exhaustion did not slow her as she got ready for school. Carlisle was already at the hospital as everyone else slumbered, so she was the only one awake. There was a thick fog resting on the earth. She studied the rolling mist as she made a quick lunch. Bella pulled her hood over her head before the mist swallowed her whole. The cover it provided felt comforting after the previous night's exclusion.

Bella hurried forward as she walked in near darkness. It took her forty minutes to walk to school but she still got there early. There were a few faculty spots filled but no other students were there yet. She entered an empty classroom where she took her usual seat.

While she was reading her textbook, she heard her classmate, Riley, enter. She gave him a small smile as he returned it.

Riley's brown eyes were kind as he looked at Bella. He saw her walking towards the school as he turned into the parking lot. He suspected that Edward was the reason but he didn't want to pry. He knew Bella was a sweet girl, she was always kind to everyone but Edward overshadowed her. He was like an eclipse that denied her the sunlight to thrive. Whenever Edward and Bella didn't come to school in the same car, she would be on the school bus and Edward would be trailing behind in his car. As usual, the rest of Edward's crew would be giving Bella the silent treatment on those days. Since Bella walked to school, he wondered how bad it would be this time.

"Is everything ok? I saw you walking to school."

Bella's smile faltered. She had always liked Riley but she did not want to involve anyone in the unhealthy relationship she had with Edward. She chose not to answer; instead she focused on her text book. Riley sighed, he was about to urge her to talk to someone when both their heads snapped up.

The door to their classroom flew open. Edward stood in the doorway gripping the doorknob. His eyes landed on Bella. She took in his disheveled appearance. There was anger mixed with fear and relief swirling in his green eyes. She could see the tendons in his hand bulging under his skin.

At that very moment, Lauren was walking by the classroom with her best friend, Jessica. She nearly squealed when she spotted Edward standing in the threshold. She ran over, hugging him from behind and winding her arms around his waist. With a deep breath, she inhaled his heady scent. A smile lingered on her lips as she remembered last night.

Edward was too annoyed to deal with her; he shrugged her off and headed to his car to calm down. He needed to think through Bella's actions. She was not acting like he expected and it all started when she met Jacob Black. He needed to fix this and fix it fast.

Bella ignored Lauren's venomous glare but Lauren was convinced that Bella did something to upset Edward after she left. She needed to find him. She could make him feel better in an instant; she knew she was the best blow job he ever had.

The school day proceeded as she suspected. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all ignored her. They even seemed angry with her; like she did something wrong.

She felt isolated like she usually did when they gave her the silent treatment. She began thinking of her parents. She always thought of them during days like this. She wanted to visit their graves. The cemetery was near the school and she was sure that she could go there during lunch. Thinking of Charlie and Renee made her feel better, even though there was an undercurrent of sadness at the loss. Reflecting on her parents' love for her always made her feel wanted.

Lunch came soon enough and she waited until everyone left class before she snuck out to the empty hallways. She silently slipped through the back doors of the school and into the cold air. She jogged towards the cemetery making sure to go through the woods. She got to the cemetery and climbed over the black iron fence. Slowly, she walked to her parents' graves, which were side-by-side. She crossed her legs and sat facing them. Taking out her lunch, she silently chewed her sandwich.

She felt uncomfortable looking at the graves and talking out loud to inanimate objects. Yet she needed to share her feelings and thoughts with them. She felt like she was being watched, which made it even more difficult. Bella closed her eyes and poured out her heart. Her voice came out in quiet whispers that drifted on the passing breeze like dandelions in the summer. She told them about Esme's loving kindness, about Carlisle's patient concern, Emmett's fun-loving demeanor and how only he could make Rosalie laugh. She told them about Alice and Jasper as well as Jacob. She left Edward for last. She told them everything; how she felt about him, how he treated her, but most of all how his actions affected her. How he confused her with his contradictory words and actions and how she was no longer interested in being in that position with him. She was honest with herself as the words empted into the silent cemetery. She did not hold back and her anger at Edward flared. She talked for such a long time that she lost track of time; it felt cleansing to get it out. In truth, she knew that Edward was the one who needed to hear all of this.

She glanced at her watch and realized that she was running late. Stuffing the remnants of her lunch in her back pack, she ran through the cemetery dodging tombstones as she flung herself over the fence. She tumbled in a heap on the other side but soon she scrambled to feet and kept running while trying to avoid gnarled roots and stray branches. She had missed her study period, which was fine since she was not required to remain in the class. But she could not miss her AP Biology class. She burst through the doors of the school and skidded into class a split second before final bell. Bella's cheeks flushed as giggles erupted through class. She scrambled to her seat running her hands through her tangled hair in an attempt to remove the leaves and twigs.

She could not help but notice Rosalie's appraising look.

She got through the rest of day without incident. Her forty minute walk seemed unappealing after her harrowing gym class but she had to get home some way. She was about to head towards the highway when someone walked into her path.

"Get in the car."

Edward pointed to his Volvo as his command left a bitter taste in Bella's mouth. "I thought you weren't speaking to me and no I'm not getting in the car!"

She sidestepped him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him until she was flushed against his chest. Edward breathed out a sigh of frustration before he gritted his teeth, "I'm sorry love, I should have asked in a nicer way. Please let me take you home. I don't want you getting hit by walking on the highway to and from school."

Bella swallowed; he rarely called her 'love.' There was crowd forming and she really didn't feel like walking home. "Fine Edward, but we need to talk instead of these antics that you keep pulling."

Bella walked away from him and entered the car looking straight ahead. She could see the frown on his face as he mulled over her words. Lauren had intercepted Edward, who gave her an exasperated look before he sidestepped her. He did not reply to whatever she was saying before he entered the car and flew out of the school's lot onto the highway. Bella looked at him the entire time, memorizing his face like she usually did. He did not take his eyes off the highway but is forehead was creased. He was deep in thought.

He parked the car in front of the house. Not a word passed between them. They both entered the house but separated at the foyer. Bella went to the study to do her homework. She could hear Edward's music pouring from the piano breathing life into the house. He only played when he was dealing with something huge.

Bella knew all to well because he played the piano for her after her parents' deaths. They would sit at the piano and he would play as tears fell onto her cheeks. She would rest her head on his shoulders. It was like an unspoken deal. He would not stop playing for her, even after she fell asleep with her head in his lap.

So now that Bella heard Edward playing, she knew that something was eating away at him; he needed the piano to soothe him.

Dinner included only the Cullens and Bella. Both she and Edward were silent during the meal but no one commented.

She was tired due to her lack of sleep from the previous night, so she went to bed soon after dinner. She was still restless despite her exhaustion. She was laying on her back staring at the ceiling when her door opened. Edward's silhouette outlined the doorway. He shut the door quietly, allowing the darkness to take the both of them. Edward walked over to her bed. He climbed in and allowed his long frame to hover over her. His green eyes took in Bella's chocolate ones. He slowly settled himself over her, letting his weight rest ever so lightly on her as he connected their bodies.

Bella closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. He wasn't playing fair.

Edward laid his head on her chest. He could hear her heart and he could feel the softness of her breast press against his cheek. His fingers sought the nape of her head and tangled in her hair. Bella turned her head to give him more access. This was new for both of them.

"Forgive me?"

Edward's voice was husky in the silent room. He had never asked for forgiveness for his actions. He had never felt wrong in anything he did to keep them together, but he saw her pulling away from him. It shook him to his core.

"For what exactly?"

"Everything"

Edward's lips were soft and urgent as they pressed into hers. Her breath was shallow and she pressed herself closer to him. Her legs parted as he settled himself between them. His lips were urgently seeking entry but before she could grant it, he kissed her jaw line. He descended down her neck along her collarbone. He could feel her hardened nipples through her thin t-shirt.

He wanted to devour her. He needed to take her into him and in turn give himself to her but he was so afraid. He was afraid of the depths of his feeling for her; Bella owned his heart, his body and his soul. He would never be able to get close enough to her. He wanted to feel her everyday, all the time. He constantly wondered what she thought when she was silent. She was part of him like the blood in his veins. She flowed through him all the time. He was hers and hers alone. He tried being with others to make it go away but it was futile. He always, always wanted Bella. It was her, it had always been her. He could not deny it.

He heard her when she confessed all her thoughts and feelings as she sat in the cemetery. He regretted following her because her words concerning him cut him. They left him bleeding and needing to fix all the wrongs he committed between them. This was the first time he had no plan. _How the fuck was he going to fix something so screwed up?_

His feelings for Bella could not be captured through words. It was more than love that he felt for her and this drove him to extremes when it came to her. His family and close friends knew but Bella didn't. He was afraid of telling her because no one person should have that much power. The things she could do to him or get him to do for her were without limit. He went to painful actions to make sure she remained unaware of this power she lorded over him. He was so afraid of her rejection…but he was more afraid of losing her altogether.

He pulled the covers back and crawled into bed with her. He pulled her into him, tangling their legs as she wrapped her arms around him. He buried his nose into her hair and took in her scent.

Sleep crept into the small bed and took both of them into beautiful dreams of each other.

**Annotation: A big thank you to everyone who wanted me to continue this. Don't worry about the ending of this chapter; Edward isn't in Bella's good graces. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Elixir**

**By MoneyTunes10**

**Chapter Three**

Completion…that was what Bella felt as she remained wrapped within the haven that Edward created in her bed. She could feel one hand in her hair while the other caressed her back. There was a boiling heat radiating from her and bombarding Edward.

It was too easy for her to get closer to him so she scooted towards Edward but abruptly stopped when she felt his hardness press into her thigh. He was big…no…scary big.

Bella catapulted from her bed landing on her floor in a loud whoosh.

"Huh?"

A groggy Edward looked up and noticed Bella on the floor. He rubbed his eyes before giving her a dazzling smile, "morning sweetheart, how'd you sleep?"

Bella blinked out of the Edward-induced haze. She hated when he did that. He used terms of endearment to address her but his actions rarely coincided with those terms.

Bella took a deep breath. "Edward, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but what happened last night doesn't negate anything that's happened between us. I've wanted to talk to you for a long time about…everything. There's so much I want to say…and ask you about but I need you to be honest and willing to talk to me." Bella's eyes were lowered and she was concentrating very hard on her plush rug. She didn't want to look at Edward; she could feel his unhappiness due to her spontaneous speech.

Bella cringed as she heard a loud thud. Edward had launched himself out of bed and landed in front of Bella. He took her face between his hands forcing her chocolate eyes to meet his raging green ones. He was breathing very roughly through his nose but he remained silent. His eyes drifted from Bella's eyes to her nose, then to her lips. He leaned into her until their foreheads connected as if he wanted to pour all his thoughts into her head. She watched as Edward's eyes closed and he inhaled deeply. When he exhaled he pulled her into a hug, pressing her chest to his and brushing his morning erection against her stomach.

"Anything for you Isabella," Edward's whisper sent shivers through Bella's body yet it was the gentle kiss behind her ear that made her moan. He abruptly released her and stalked out of her room; he looked regal, despite having a tent in his boxers.

Bella's head hung in her hands. She was so frustrated with herself. She wanted to yell and scream at Edward for all the years of torment she had suffered from his actions. Instead, she let him crawl into bed with her.

**::::**

Bella got ready for school in her usual manner. She was a bit anxious when she glanced at the clock. There was no way she would get to school on time if she had to walk. She scrambled downstairs to pack a quick lunch. She wouldn't have time for breakfast; maybe if she ran she would only miss ten minutes of her first period.

She was surprised when she rounded the corner to see Edward pouring two bowls of cereal. She dumped her bag on the floor before she walked around him to get to the fridge to make a sandwich for school.

"I made you breakfast."

Edward's voice made Bella jump as it filled the silence in the quiet kitchen. She turned to him slowly looking at the two bowls of cereal on the kitchen island.

"I don't think I have time for breakfast."

A crease graced Edward's forehead, "why not?"

"It takes me forty minutes to walk to school and if I have breakfast, I'm going to miss my first period class."

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He walked towards Bella as she held a mayonnaise jar in one hand and a loaf of bread in the other.

"Bella, promise me you will never walk to school again."

Anger seeped into Bella, "I can't, sometimes it's the only option I have."

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday but I promise I'll always give you a ride to school."

"Well, what if I don't want a ride from you." Bella knew she probably sounded like a five year old but she didn't care; she was tired of Edward making her promise him things.

"Then I'll take the school bus with you but I don't want you to get hit by a car."

That doused the anger in her. She gave Edward a skeptical look. There was no way Edward Cullen would ride the bus to school, much less for her. He genuinely seemed concerned for her welfare and although Bella always felt like he cared for her, he never expressed it to her.

She slowly nodded and placed her ingredients on the counter. She joined Edward as they both started to eat their cereal in silence. Bella sneaked glances at Edward between bites; he was reading the morning paper. She always found it abnormal for a teenage male to read the morning paper every day but she had learned at a very young age that Edward was exceptional.

She remembered the first time that Edward made her sit with him to tell her all about what he read in the paper. She would always gaze at him in wonder because he knew so much. It was like listening to a new story everyday. It was only later that Bella learned that Edward never told her all the bad stories he read about in the paper. He would never tell her about missing children, or fires that consumed entire homes, or car accidents, or muggings, or natural disasters. He would only tell her about Good Samaritan stories.

Now she sat eating silently and watching a slow smile creep on Edward's face. He abruptly dropped the paper and threw the rest of his breakfast in the sink.

"So are we driving to school or are we riding the bus today?"

"What?" Bella was confused. Edward was asking her how they were going to get to school; he was giving her a choice. "Um…driving?"

Edward's responding smile didn't take away the doubts that seeped into her brain. Why was he being so nice to her?

"Ok, we'll leave in five minutes; I just have to get something from upstairs."

Edward left Bella in the kitchen to finish her breakfast. She made her sandwich and was ready before Edward emerged.

The ride to school was silent and Bella was ready to walk to her class alone but Edward started walking with her. She gave him a questioning look because she knew that his first class was in the opposite direction.

The day continued in this fashion. Edward and the others were back to normal. They acted like they weren't ignoring her the day before; even Rosalie acknowledged Bella and Rose never paid anyone attention.

Bella thought she should be relieved that they weren't ignoring her anymore; instead she was getting more irritated. By the time lunch rolled around, Bella was on the verge of screaming. Alice's customary enthusiastic nature had been particularly nagging at Bella. Alice was acting like she and Bella were the best of friends but twenty-fours ago, she was ignoring Bella. That pissed Bella off; that was not how a friend acted.

She was following Alice to the cafeteria when Riley waved at her.

Alice was talking about an upcoming party that some kids from another high school were throwing. Apparently their dad was out of town and they had invited Alice and the others to their party. Bella couldn't fathom why Alice was telling her because Edward would never allow Bella to attend the party. She had drowned Alice out and waved back enthusiastically to Riley.

He motioned for her to come over.

She sneaked a peek at Alice, who had stopped talking to give Jasper and enthusiastic kiss. That was Bella's chance; she quickly walked away from the couple.

"Hey Riley, what's up."

"Hey, just wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch with us. We're going to eat outside since it's sunny today."

Bella glanced behind Riley and saw sunlight streaming through the glass doors of the building. Some students were already walking towards the picnic tables that were scattered on the school grounds. She then turned to look at Alice and Jasper; they were still in an embrace.

Bella took her bottom lip between her teeth before she nodded to Riley. She followed him outside to a small picnic table where his twin sister, Brie, was already sitting. She had started to unpack her lunch and she smiled as she saw Bella and Riley walk towards her.

"Hey Bella," Brie was just as friendly as Riley. Bella sat across from her before she smiled at Brie who was already chomping on her sandwich. Riley sat next to Bella just as Angela and Ben walked to the table.

Both Angela and Ben were surprised that Bella was sitting with them, they were accustomed to eating with Riley and Brie but Bella always sat with the Cullens, Hales, and Brandon. Either she was with them or she was alone.

Ben and Angela were happy that Bella joined them and they wanted her to feel welcomed. The five of them sat eating and talking when Edward stalked across the school grounds.

The table fell silent as he walked by; he kept his eyes forward as he sat at an empty table within Bella's line of sight. His back was towards her while the others joined him at the table. They smiled and waved at Bella as they walked by; Rosalie was the only one who gave her a nasty look as she stomped by. She gave them a stiff wave of acknowledgement before she made her hair fall forward to cover her face. Riley gave her hand a gentle squeeze before he continued the conversation.

They didn't want Edward's presence to cause Bella to retreat into her shell, so they kept the conversation light. Soon Brie was talking about the party that hey boyfriend, Alec, was throwing this weekend. He and his twin, Jane, were alone this weekend because their father was going to a business trip. Bella thought it was funny that Brie was a twin and she was dating another twin.

"Hey want to come with us?"

Riley was talking to Bella whose eyes sought Edward as soon as the words left Riley's mouth. Riley noticed the reflexive reaction and gently reached for Bella's hand, "I'm sure Esme and Carlisle wouldn't mind if you asked them."

Bella tore her eyes away from Edward's back. She noticed that he was tense the entire time and he wasn't talking to anyone at his table. She focused on Riley but she could only give him a weak smile, "I don't know Riley, I don't have a way to get there…"

"I'll pick you up; you can come with me and Brie…look you don't have to go if you don't want to but you have an open invitation and a ride if you do want to go."

Bella didn't respond. _Did she want to go?_

The bell rang, ending lunch. Bella and the others went to their respective classes; she expected the silent treatment because she didn't sit with them at lunch. It never came.

School ended and she spotted Edward sitting on the hood of his car waiting. She also noted that Lauren was standing next to him looking upset and on the verge of tears.

"Please Edward, I promise I'll make it worth your time if you come to my house this afternoon."

Bella walked by as Lauren's nasal pleading reached her ears. She wasn't sure if she still had a ride home since she chose to have lunch with someone other than Edward. She was hesitant to approach him but thankfully he reacted first.

Edward stood from his car and opened the passenger door but he wasn't looking at Lauren. His green eyes were trained on Bella. She silently walked by the stunned Lauren and allowed her hair to cover her face as she entered the car. She didn't want Lauren to see the smile that was on her lips because Edward had clearly chosen Bella over Lauren in this instance.

Her smile disappeared when Edward slammed her door shut before he swiftly entered and slammed his door too. He sped out of the parking lot and raced home. Bella secured her seatbelt and held onto her seat as Edward flew around the twists and turns of the highway.

When he got to the house, he didn't even bother to park the car properly. Emmett was going to be pissed when he got home from football practice; Edward was blocking the driveway.

Bella slowly walked into the house and she heard the piano just as she expected. She didn't go to the study as usual; instead she went towards the frantically desperate music.

Bella sat next to Edward on the piano bench. She scooted closer to him, just as she used to do when they were kids. She did this until their bodies were touching and soon his music changed from the angry frenzied notes to a more melancholy piece.

"Do you like Riley Peters?" Edward's voice was broken and it matched the glum music he was playing.

Bella on the other hand was startled. She wasn't even thinking about Riley like that. He was nice to her. That was it. She never thought beyond that.

"Um…I don't think of him like that."

Edward's body sagged as if he was releasing pent up tension. Bella noticed that he leaned into her some more.

"Bella, I know we have to talk and we will but I don't know if I can do it and keep my emotions under control."

"Ok…but you'll try right?"

"Yes…and Bella?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you mind if I sleep with you again?"

Bella gulped. Of course she didn't mind but it couldn't be healthy for her to do this to herself and Edward. She had so much anger towards him that she was repressing and instead she was indulging in her infatuation.

"No…I don't mind."

Edward smiled and kissed her on her cheek. Bella's blush amused Edward as he gazed at her. She excused herself immediately and completed her evening activities of homework, dinner and getting ready for bed.

**::::**

Butterflies flapped their thin iridescent wings inside of Bella. She swore she must have swallowed some because she was so nervous. Edward was sneaking into her room again and she didn't know what to expect. He had kissed her the night before; she hoped he would do it again.

When Edward entered Bella's room, his steps were unhurried. He pulled back her covers before he carefully joined her in bed. He remained on his back but Bella's proximity ignited a charge within him that made him turn towards her. She was mimicking his pose. Her eyes sought his as the darkness swaddled them.

Bella adjusted her body until her hand reached out and touched Edward's hair, combing through its unruliness. Edward's moan echoed in the silent room. He reached over and pulled Bella until she was on top of him. The sudden move earned him a gasp from Bella. She wasn't wearing a bra. She didn't have one last night but he thought she would have one since she knew he would be joining her.

Bella's hands were on either side of his head as she propped her body slightly above his. She bit her lower lip as she looked at Edward, "is it bad that I want to kiss you?"

Edward's heart buoyed from his day of torment. It was so hard not to cripple Riley for talking to Bella but he controlled himself because he didn't want to push Bella away. He pulled her towards him until their lips met.

The kiss began with gentle touches, as if their lips were meeting for the first time...a timid introduction. Edward didn't want to scare her; he wanted her to take the lead. He wanted her to want it. Soon Bella's need pushed her out of the chaste kisses and she softly started to draw Edward's upper lip into her mouth. He took her lower lip into his mouth and gently sucked on it. It was the most erotic thing she had ever done and her entire body tingled. Then Edward slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She was soft and sweet from the toothpaste she used earlier. They moaned simultaneously at the connection. Her full weight was on him and his hands had traveled to her waist, pushing her into him. He could feel her heat through her thin cotton underwear. His fingers were twitching to touch her all over but she wasn't ready for that yet and neither was he.

He rolled them to their sides and pulled their lips apart. They were both trying to catch their breath but Edward rolled them until he was on his back and Bella was tucked into his side. Her head was on his chest and he could feel her breasts pillowed against his side.

As Bella nuzzled closer to Edward, she felt like a cycle had begun…days with Riley and nights with Edward…and it bothered her but she couldn't think of why.

**Annotation: What can I say…thank you, thank you, thank you! To all the reviewers, you must know that you own me. I especially like those who point out that Edward wants an isolationist-type relationship with Bella. You're right but together we will make sure that Bella gets her independence…right? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Elixir**

**By MoneyTunes10**

**Chapter Four**

Bella awoke with a start.

She was disoriented and sweaty as she panted from her dreams, which eluded her at the moment.

She felt like she was suffocating.

When she finally turned over, she saw that Edward was wrapped around her. His hand encased her small waist, pressing her into him as his legs anchored her lower body to the bed.

A grunt escaped Bella's lips as she propped herself up to glance at the clock on her nightstand. Edward's wide shoulders were like hilltops but she managed to get a glimpse at the time. She fell back with a huff on her white pillow and swatted the few tendrils of hair that stuck to her damp face. Edward had their bodies embedded in each other as well as tangled in her sheets.

The effort of disentangling herself from her human anchor left her perspiring profusely. When she was finally free, she heard Edward moan but she dismissed his reaction as she padded to the bathroom.

She needed a shower.

Bella was wrapped in the plush white towels that Esme was so fond of when she walked into her bedroom. She was going to gather her things to get dressed in the bathroom since Edward was currently sprawled on her bed. It unnerved her that she liked the look of Edward in her bed and she also noted that her bed was entirely too small for the both of them. She quietly went around the room gathering her clothing for the day when she heard Edward stirring behind her. She didn't want to be caught in nothing but her towel so she started walking towards her bathroom.

She was stopped by the intensity of his green eyes.

Edward sat with his legs spread apart on her bed. His gazed cemented Bella before him. Her creamy skin glistened from her morning shower but there was also a faint pink flush but he couldn't decide if it was the heat from her shower or the fact that only a white towel covered her nudity. He pushed himself forward until his feet touched the floor as he remained seated at the foot of her bed, directly before her. She was still pressed against her dresser and he slowly motioned with his finger for her to come to him.

Bella's feet moved without her permission. The softness of her mattress stopped her from getting closer to him as she stood between his legs. She clutched her clothing to her chest when Edward's hands slowly encased her towel-clad waist. He was still looking intently into her eyes but there was small smile on his face.

"Good morning."

Bella gulped and nodded, she was hyper aware of Edward's hands as they lowered to her hips.

Edward was highly amused by the reactions he elicited from Bella. He was pleased that he found a new method to ensnare her. He could appeal to the sexuality that he once dreaded to awaken. He always feared that she would pick someone other than him to explore her changing body and he knew he would probably dismember them.

After Bella moved in with his family and they started to grow up together, Edward watched for her impending womanhood. He noticed everything about her, especially when puberty sank its inevitable talons into Bella and caused her hips to widen, making her waist seem even smaller. Then her breast filled until they were ripe for the picking. Edward was also aware that he was not the only male who heard the siren call from Bella's curves. He soon put a stop to all the fantasies that would never come true for his other male classmates. He single-handedly made sure that Bella became untouchable to every male in Forks.

_She was_ _his_.

And now she stood before him, ready for him and only him. He licked his lips and smiled at the thought. Then he remembered the party that Alice made him promise to attend.

"Oh by the way, I'm going to a party so I don't think I'll be able to sleep next to you tonight."

"Is Lauren going with you?" Her voice was soft in the silent room.

"Yeah, I think she's going to meet me there."

Bella's heart descended. This was the Edward she knew. He'd been acting to out of character lately…he was considerate of her. He didn't even make a scene when she sat with Riley yesterday. Now it seemed that he was back to his old ways.

She abruptly yanked herself out of Edward's grasp, startling him. Anger boiled under her skin after she walked into the bathroom to get dressed.

Edward frowned at Bella's retreating form but he shrugged. He went to his room to get ready for the school.

**::::**

Bella didn't eat breakfast but she did make lunch; she needed to think…to breathe. She pulled her hood over her dark locks and sat on the front steps looking into the rolling mist. She loved the Cullens; they had taken her in when she became an orphan. She had a family when she otherwise would not have had anyone.

Carlisle and Esme even went further and made secured investments with the money from her parents' life insurance. She remembered the conversation they had with her at a young age explaining the decision to secure her future. They even gave her the option of doing as she pleased with the money, if she didn't want to attend college when she turned eighteen. Otherwise, she currently had enough money for college and for graduate school.

Her thoughts of how every member of the family had their own way of showing her that they cared for her were interrupted by Edward walking down to meet her.

The car ride to school was filled with Edward's lighthearted chatting; he was excited about the party because of the alcohol selection. He was a rare teenage breed in that he preferred red wine instead of beer. This party was not going to be the typical teenage alcohol feast; it was going to be upscale. They were in the school lot when he finally stopped talking about the party.

Bella wasn't paying attention; she was lost in her anger and pain. After sharing her bed with Edward, she felt like he was cheating on her with Lauren. Her lungs expanded in pleasure as she breathed in the frosty air outside of his car. She needed to get out of his presence; she broke into a hurried walk as Lauren rounded Edward's car and launched herself into his arms.

Edward smiled at Lauren even though he was annoyed that she distracted him from saying goodbye to Bella.

The day progressed and soon it was time for lunch.

He was on his way to meet Bella outside her classroom when he felt Lauren's arms around his waist. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. Sleeping with Bella for the past few nights had left him with cobalt blue balls and he knew exactly how he wanted Lauren. His arm hung loosely on Lauren's shoulders; her arm was firmly coiled around his waist while she chatted with Jessica.

He spotted Bella outside her class talking to Riley. Instead of going into his usual angry rage, he walked towards the pair. He was still linked to Lauren but he ignored Lauren and Jessica's babble as he looked directly at Bella, "you ready babe?"

Bella's brown eyes flickered to Edward and Lauren before she turned and gave Riley an apologetic smile. She could see the anger flash in Riley's eyes when Edward grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

They were a strange trio. Edward pulling Bella along by the hand and Lauren plastered to his side as she continued to talk to Jessica. In this way, they walked to the bleachers where the rest of his friends were waiting.

Jessica retreated back to the cafeteria while Lauren, who usually never ate with them, beamed as she sat next to Edward. Bella sat a little away from them on one of the lowest bleachers as she nibbled her sandwich. Rosalie and Alice were talking to Lauren about dresses for the party while the boys talked about the upcoming football game.

Bella, as usual, remained quiet. She glanced into the woods that surrounded the football field. She felt so invisible, so diminished…her thoughts returned to Riley. He had asked her to sit with them again but she told him that Edward expected her to be with him today. Now she wondered why she didn't just say yes and walk away before Edward came to her class. He wasn't even paying attention to her…none of them were.

There was a burning heat that radiated from her face and her small hands were balled into fists. There was a thunderous pounding in her ears as she felt the blood rush to her head. She wanted to run, to cry, to scream…anything for Edward to see her…to really see her. She thought they had grown closer since sleeping in the same bed but he had not changed. He probably forgot that he promised to talk to her.

She was about to throw her sandwich at Edward's head when Riley walked into her field of vision.

"Bella, can I talk to you?"

All talking ceased as all eyes turned to Riley, yet he only looked at Bella.

"Sure," Bella grasped Riley's hand and practically ran toward the school, where a faculty member would be present in case Edward followed. Her sandwich remained on the bleacher near a stunned Edward. She ducked into a side door and pulled Riley into an empty corridor.

A nervous giggled escaped her lips as she darted eyes behind Riley to see if Edward followed them. She heard Riley's laughter and it only fueled hers. When they finally stopped laughing like hyenas, Riley looked her in the eye, "so I wanted to know if you needed a ride to the party tonight or if you were going to stay home."

Bella had forgotten about Riley's invitation. Now her anger for Edward fueled her and she felt brave and adventurous. "I will definitely need a ride to the party!" Bella's smile was brilliant. Riley picked her up and spun her around while she laughed at the sudden child-like gesture. It immediately reminded her of her summers with Edward when he would do the same thing with her.

When she was finally on her feet, she joined Riley and his friends in the cafeteria. The rest of lunch was much more pleasant.

Riley was nice enough to share his lunch with her, since she left hers on the bleachers. She also asked Brie and Angela advice on what to wear. She didn't have to explain to anyone at the table that she had never been to a party. Angela and Ben couldn't attend the party so it was up to Brie to convinced Bella to get ready at her house. She even offered to lend Bella a dress. All of this hinged on two factors: Bella needed permission from Esme or Carlisle and she needed to keep all of this hidden from Edward. He was going to some party tonight, so she knew he wouldn't be home to prevent her from going. She could do this; it just had to be planned right.

Bella recited her number for the entire table then her phone, which rarely got any use, was passed around. She smiled at her growing list of phone numbers. For as long as she could remember she only had Edward's number, his friends and Carlisle's and Esme's. Soon she added Jake's and now she had Riley's, Brie's, Angela's and Ben's.

**Annotation: A lemony Chapter five will be up within the hour (I have to edit)…hope you enjoyed chapter four…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Elixir**

**By MoneyTunes10**

**Chapter Five**

**Annotation: Ok, let's welcome back our man-whore extraordinaire and I think it's time for a party…and you're all invited! Also no underage drinking… please…**

Green pigments within Edward's eyes darkened as they flickered from the road to Bella's hunched form in his car. His fingers ached to touch more as they brushed the hair out of her face. Yet she flinched slightly at the contact; eliciting a frustrated sigh from his lips.

The sound had the desired effect…Bella's eyes sought his.

"You're angry about Lauren." It was a statement, not a question.

"Brilliant deduction." Her mumble in the quiet car was followed by Edward's chuckle. He liked her sarcasm; he rarely got to experience it.

"Isabella, you must know that I'm with her because of convenience."

She did not respond. There could be no response to that revelation.

They entered the house quietly and Bella quickly went into the kitchen to find Esme. She was making an afternoon snack for the children. Emmett would always return home ravenous after football practice and he would eat all sorts of things if Esme didn't prepare something healthy.

Edward followed Bella into the kitchen to grab a bowl of tomato soup and two slices of grilled cheese before disappearing upstairs. He needed to call Jasper to figure out who would be the designated driver tonight.

Bella shifted near the table while Esme flitted around the kitchen. She was humming as she worked and Bella knew that she probably had a date with Carlisle tonight. Esme always had this glowing aura around her when it was date night with Carlisle. He worked very long hours at the hospital but he always made time for Esme or go to any games, recitals, plays that the children were participating in.

"Um…Esme? Is it alright…I mean you don't have to let me go…um…can I go to a party with Brie and Riley Peters tonight?"

Esme stopped and turned to face Bella. There was a loving smile on her face, "are there chaperones at this party?"

"Um…I don't know…well I don't think so?"

Esme's delightful chuckle filled the silence, "well I think most teenagers would sneak out of the house to go to a party that wasn't chaperoned instead of asking but I trust you Bella. You have my permission to go. What time will you be back?"

"Well…um…I don't really know, what time do you want me back?"

"Well it's not a school night so be back by midnight…and Bella? I want you to know that you have never done anything to betray my trust and I don't expect you to. That's why I'm letting you attend this party."

"Ok…um…Esme? Please don't tell Edward."

Esme was thoughtful before she nodded but she didn't turn back to her work right away, she looked saddened for a moment. "Bella, Edward is a bit…passionate when it comes to you. I don't know everything but if you ever want to talk to me, I'm here for you. When it comes to you, I don't think he understands what he feels and it scares him but I want you to feel comfortable here. This is your home and you should never doubt that. I just want you to know that I'm here for you."

Bella didn't realize that she had already crossed the room and was hugging Esme.

**::::**

Esme and Carlisle left money for the children to order food for dinner. They explained that they would be spending the night in a Seattle since they planned on seeing a late show after dinner. They also made it very clear to Emmett and Edward that there were no parties allowed at the Cullen home and that Mrs. Cope, their nosey neighbor, would be checking on them if she heard anything.

They looked like they were twenty again as Esme and Carlisle entered their black Mercedes. He said something to Esme as he opened her door, eliciting a seductive smile from her.

Bella stood on the porch watching them drive into the dusk. She waved at the retreating car as her heart clenched. Her heart always betrayed her when Esme and Carlisle drove away together. She had to acknowledge the paralyzing fear within her…she had to yield to the terror of losing them too…that they were headed towards the same fate her parents did.

With her eyes squeezed shut and her left hand twisted into her shirt, over her heart, she balled her right hand into a fist.

She should mention her fears to Carlisle or Esme but her fear of therapy was greater. It wasn't the act of working through her problems with an unbiased party; it was the stigma that was associated with therapy. She was already an outsider at school; she didn't want to give Lauren and her pack of vultures more ammunition to use against her. She didn't want to add insanity to her resume.

She did appreciate that day, years ago, when Edward put a stop to Lauren and the others. They never teased her after Edward had a 'word' with them in the girl's bathroom. She remembered that it was during her first week back to school after her parents' deaths and Lauren, Jessica and some others were commenting on her lack of parents. Tears were rushing down her face as she ran from them, right into Edward. He took one look at her and marched into the girl's bathroom. None of the girls ever said an unkind word to Bella again.

And now her fear of losing Esme and Carlisle, which never abated over the years, forced her to stand on the porch painfully trying to control her breathing. She was startled when she felt warm hands uncurl her fist and intertwine with her fingers. She turned to see Edward, who quickly wiped the few tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"Take deep breaths; I promise, they will come back."

A sob broke from Bella. _How did he know? How could he possibly know her fears? _

He crushed her into a hug and breathed into her hair, "I don't have to go to this party. I can stay with you tonight."

"No, no, you don't have to stay. Go have fun, I'll be fine. I just always get like this when they leave."

**::::**

Edward kept checking on Bella, who was watching a movie, while he was trying to get ready. He looked half crazed as he ran back and forth but soon enough he ready. He descended to make sure all the doors were locked and the alarm was on. He didn't like leaving Bella alone but felt better knowing that Mrs. Cope was keeping an eye out for any type of loud noises coming from their home.

Rosalie was already there waiting to drive Emmett to the party. She didn't plan on drinking tonight, so she was responsible for getting Emmett home. She and Emmett would come home later that night and Edward was sure to mention that they should check on Bella as soon as they entered. He planned to spend most of the night at Lauren's house, so he wouldn't get back home before them.

Bella looked up from her movie as Edward came in to say bye. She was taken aback at the tuxedo that was tailored for his long lean form. _What kind of party was he going to?_ He didn't have a tie; instead his collar remained unbuttoned as if he was already coming back from a formal dinner. He gave a kiss on the cheek before he smiled.

A horn beeped in the distance as Jasper pulled into the driveway with Alice. Edward walked towards the door when he heard a second beep, he didn't know if leaving Bella was the right thing to do.

Bella waited until Edward left before she ran upstairs to call Riley and Brie. They were excited that she got permission to attend that party with them and Rosalie and Emmett were the only reasons she couldn't leave yet. In the middle of her conversation, she heard Rose and Emmett call out good-byes to her.

She put Riley on hold and walked downstairs to see Emmett and Rose off. They were dashing together. Emmett had tuxedo in the similar fashion to Edward's, yet Emmett's large frame made him look like the quarterback that he was. He was very handsome next to the always stunning Rosalie as they entered her car.

It wasn't longer after they left that Bella was found waiting in the foyer. She would peer out the window every once in a while, anxious to start her night. It was a bit comical to see her nearly jumped when her phone vibrated…Riley was outside.

The Peters lived in a smaller mansion than the Cullens, but like most inhabitants of Forks, they were rich.

While Riley left Bella and Brie alone to get ready, he called Alec and Jane to let them know that they would be late. He then got ready as he heard Bella's objections to the expensive dress that his sister chose for her and the makeup she would apply.

Of course he was ready before the girls and he sat in his tux waiting. Riley's eyes widened when Bella and his sister finally descended. Bella's silk dress was a luminous black; the off-the-shoulder neckline flattered her décolleté as the dress gently caressed her curves and draped elegantly to the floor. Bella was beyond stunning and he stammered through his compliment while his sister chuckled at his nervousness.

Apparently Alec and Jane wanted to throw an elegant party so everyone had to dress up. Bella didn't mind too much when Brie told her, she was more than happy to simply attend the party.

Bella sat in the back and sang along with Brie, who flipped through Riley's song list. Riley hummed along as he drove the girls to the party. He would periodically glance at Bella through the rear-view mirror. She looked so happy and they weren't even at the party; it brought a smile to his face. He wanted her to enjoy her time with them…he wanted her to experience something other than being smothered by Edward Cullen…he wanted so much more for her.

When they finally got to the Volturi mansion, there were several cars parked along the long twisted driveway. Small lights twinkled and lit the pathway towards the rear of the mansion, where Riley parked. Bella, Riley and Brie could hear the music as they walked up the back stairway and entered. Both rooms were large and had soft lighting throughout; the hundreds of small candles made it very gothic. The guys looked like models in their disheveled tuxedos while the girls were stunning in gowns. This was a black and white affair so most girls wore black dresses. There were a few brave souls who wore white dresses but it looked charming in the softly lit room. There were no paper cups; instead there were flutes, wine glasses or double old fashion glasses. There was an array of champagnes, wines, gins, bourbons, and vodka bottles at different locations within the two rooms. There were soft plush armchairs as well as ottomans throughout the two rooms.

Bella nearly gasped at the opulence. No one looked like they belonged in high school. Most of the guys had either wine glasses or doubled old fashion glasses filled with gin or bourbon. Some girls drank champagne or wine and others had vodka. They were all chatting in small groups, either in semi-circles while standing or in the chairs. It was hard to see anyone's face in the dimly lit rooms but Brie explained that Jane and Alec went to a private school, so most of their guest would be their classmates. She pulled Bella into the second room that was decorated in the same manner as the first. Riley trailed behind the two girls as Brie introduced Bella to Jane and Alec. Jane was a beautiful, petite, bleach blond girl. Her lips were blood red and had the perfect pout as she purred her greeting to Bella. Alec gave Brie a deep kiss before he shook Bella's hand. His brown hair and jovial expression differed starkly from his twin, Jane.

**::::**

Bella was sure that she had entirely too much to drink and so had every other person in the room. She didn't have a chance to mingle with other people too much. She was chatting with Jane's boyfriend, Demetri, and his friend Felix. They were trying to explain the rules of Lacrosse to her but the glasses of champagne and wine did not help. It was pleasant conversation though, because both boys entertained her by telling embarrassing stories about each other.

Riley was surrounded by two girls from the other high school but he would glance in Bella's direction every once in a while to make sure she was having a great time. He had a glass of wine in his hand, which he barely took sips from it since he was responsible for driving his sister and Bella home.

Felix got the idea to ask Bella to dance when Jane ran to Demetri and pulled him onto the dance floor. She was bit apprehensive when she took Felix's hands. He was a tall and wide like Emmett and he was very nice to Bella all night, so she accepted. She didn't have confidence in her dancing skills but Felix made it effortless. Maybe it was the alcohol or the fast twirling motions but Bella could have sworn she saw Rosalie's silky blond locks and Emmett's curly brown ones. She shrugged and continued to dance with Felix. That red wine was making her see things. Through the alcohol haze she was convinced that a petite dark-haired girl that reminded her of Alice was dancing away in front of a blond curly haired boy. The boy looked like Jasper and he was laughing at the girl's drunken moves. Bella closed her eyes briefly when Felix stopped abruptly.

"Can I cut in?"

Riley smoothly took Bella from Felix with a smile and continued as if she was in his arms the entire dance. "You seem to be having fun."

"This is great Riley, I've never been to anything like this and I'm having such a good time."

They both chuckled at the slight slur in Bella's speech.

It was in the middle of their dance that Brie ran to the enamored couple; she cupped her hands around Riley's ear to prevent Bella from hearing, "Edward's here! You need to get Bella out of here now!"

Riley took a look around the dimly lit room and that's when he noticed Rosalie and Emmett in an intimate dance. Alice was in her own world as she did her drunken dance for Jasper, who was highly amused. In a far corner of the room, he saw the person who could ruin this entire night for Bella.

Edward sat in a plush armchair with Lauren in his lap. He was clearly inebriated as he tried to fondle Lauren. Lauren didn't pay attention or didn't mind as she chatted with a red-head girl. Edward was too focused on touching Lauren's breasts to notice Brie and Riley walking Bella towards the rear door. They were trying to keep a protesting Bella quiet before anyone noticed the trio. She didn't want to leave yet and the alcohol didn't help with her speaking volume. Riley was contemplating taking Bella to his home to sober up before dropping her off. He didn't want her to be alone and drunk but he didn't want her to get caught by Edward.

It was during the commotion that Edward shifted himself to see Riley and Brie Peters with a beautiful brunette. He couldn't see her face but she reminded him so much of his Bella that he groaned. He could not take his eyes off the three of them. He got up quickly to follow the brunette who looked like she didn't want to be with Riley. Lauren nearly toppled onto the floor as Edward stalked towards the rear door.

Riley and Brie had just gotten Bella into the car when Edward got to the window overlooking the back. Brie stepped away from her brother and assured him that she would be fine spending the night with Alec. She would get a ride home the next day but he needed to get Bella out of here before Edward started a fight. Edward watched as Brie and Riley exchanged words, but it was the girl in the passenger seat that he wanted to see. She rolled down her window to playfully call to Riley and that's when the moonlight illuminated her face.

_It was his Bella. _

_She was here. What the fuck was she doing here? _

He sprinted down the stairs and nearly ran into Brie as the car took off.

_Bella just left with Riley Peters_. A thick purple-red haze clouded his vision and anger swelled within Edward as he spun on his heels and turned towards Brie. Their faces were inches apart as she cowered under his glare, "what the fuck was Bella doing here with your brother?"

"I invited her?"

Edward couldn't move. Bella went to a party and didn't mention a thing to him; in fact it seemed that she hid it from him. He was angry and frustrated. He walked around Brie and sprinted to the house, he needed to find Lauren. He needed to get out of here; he needed to find an outlet for his emotions.

_Why Riley? Why did she pick Riley instead of him?_

Lauren was still kissing the red-head's ass when Edward walked over and excused them with a stiff nod. He motioned to Emmett that he was leaving while he took Lauren's phone to call Jessica. She dropped off Lauren and promised to pick her up in hopes that she would be invited to the party. Jessica's hopes were in vain.

Edward only spoke briefly to Jessica before he hung up and pulled an inebriated Lauren outside. He was pacing back and forth while Lauren pouted at being dragged out of the party. Brie had remained outside after the confrontation with Edward and she was now looking at him. He seemed like a caged lion, waiting to spring. Her steps were timid as she approached his daunting figure, "Edward…"

"I have nothing to say to you."

"That may be the case, but you can't blame Bella for wanting to be a normal teenager. Can't you see what you're going to her?"

"Shut the fuck up! Can't you see what she's doing to me? You think I want to be like this?"

Just then Jessica rounded the corner. She must have been driving like a maniac or she must have been nearby.

Edward pulled Lauren into the car and Jessica took off. She chatted with Lauren about the party while Edward's forehead was plastered against the cool glass. This time he allowed the drunken haze to pull him into the deep depths of its bosom. He didn't want to deal with anything right now, he just wanted to release all his emotions and get lost for a moment.

Lauren helped him out of the car when they got to her house. They stumbled to her room together; her mother was probably spending the night with one of her new boy toys, so they most likely had the house to themselves.

They entered Lauren's room and Edward launched himself at her. Their drunken kisses were sloppy as he peeled off Lauren's dress. He pushed her towards the bed until she fell onto her stomach. He remained motionless as he watched her body bounce on the mattress after the impact. He wanted to fix what he felt for Bella, these feelings could not be normal. How could he feel so strongly for someone at such a young age? Maybe he could feel the same way for Lauren…if he tried hard enough. Grasping her legs, he pulled her towards him so that her ass was perfectly exposed to him and her knees touched the carpet…he always loved taking her from the back.

He dropped his pants and leaned over to whisper into Lauren's ear, "Baby, I want it hard tonight."

Lauren knew what it meant when Edward wanted it hard. He was usually pissed off about something and he would plunge into her with unrelenting force. She whimpered in anticipation. It hurt so good when he wanted it like that; she wiggled and opened wider for him.

"That's a good girl."

Edward knelt behind her and groaned as he entered her wet, soft, dripping center; Lauren practically vibrated around him and it only fueled his urge to make this work. He wanted his entire shaft coated with her juices now that she was bent over and ready for him. He pulled all the way out and pounded into her once causing a small scream to escape from Lauren's lips. He grunted as he pushed even deeper into her.

_Why couldn't she be Bella?_

He slammed into her, skin meeting skin and causing Lauren to grunt and move forward slightly. He found a thunderous rhythm as he invaded Lauren over and over again. Her legs trembled underneath him and she was striving to get air into her lungs but Edward didn't relent.

_Why wasn't it Bella underneath him?_

He needed this so badly, "please, I need this baby, just take it." He was pleading with Lauren; he didn't want her to ask him to stop. He could see her ass and her thighs were red from where his skin met hers but he couldn't stop pounding into her. He wanted her to feel him.

_Was he punishing her for not being Bella or was he punishing himself?_

He closed his eyes and heard Lauren's muffled screams as she started to clench around him. He pulled out abruptly and Lauren nearly started to sob at the loss of Edward. She wanted him back inside her, she was so close.

"I know, I know but I'm not ready for you to cum yet…I need you to cum with me."

Lauren nodded before Edward entered again. Maybe if he really tried he could feel one-tenth, no one ounce of what he felt for Bella. He could make it work with Lauren. He could stop what he was doing to Bella and what she was doing to him. He could cure this.

He didn't even realize that he was pounding into Lauren again. She was gripping her sheets with her hands and her blond hair was wild and tangled. He pushed her hair away from her face and leaned over her body to go deeper…he wanted her to feel all of him. "You ready babe?"

"Yes, yes, oh god yes."

"You ready to cum for me?"

"Please," Lauren's face was scrunched in concentration. She was so good to him. She was trying to hold her orgasm at bay but like a tidal wave it was ready to overwhelm her.

"Cum for me!"

Lauren's scream could rival a banshee's as she clenched around Edward. She pushed back with all her might to take all of him inside her and he imploded as he pushed with equal force. He went in further, trying to get as deep as he could, drenching her insides. He grunted and collapsed under the disappointment and exhaustion.

He felt nothing…she wasn't Bella…he could never feel anything for Lauren.

Tears leaked from his eyes as he pulled out of her. He pulled on his pants and walked out of the door. He could vaguely hear Lauren calling after him but he was too far gone. He stumbled down the stairs into the dark cloak of night.

He needed to go home.

**Annotation: I'm going to edit/update my other stories before I do chapter six for this story but I will update as soon as I can.**

**Thank you for your reviews…a big thank you to my anonymous reviewers (especially Mona and Sarah: I loved your detailed reviews); I couldn't send a personal thank you, so I figured I'd just do it here. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Dark Elixir**

**By MoneyTunes10**

**Chapter Six**

**Annotation: Be forewarned…it broke my heart to write this but it was necessary…this is their dark elixir**

Mirth danced in Bella's eyes as she focused on Riley's pacing form before her. She was slowly sipping the glass of water that he insisted she consume but it was not helping with the giddy feeling within her. He wanted her sober before he took her home, yet she did not believe that was the reason for his incessant pacing.

The pacing began after he got a text from someone; it had caused a shift in the entire evening. When they were driving to his house, he was bit distracted but he was also amused by their banter. Bella was curious by this change but Riley did not volunteer any information and she had enough liquid courage to ask, "You can tell me what's wrong you know."

Riley's chestnut-colored eyes flashed to Bella's languid form sitting in his kitchen. She was so regal…so beautiful and yet he dreaded taking her home to the tyranny that lived within her current home. Brie's text informed him that Edward knew Bella was at the party. He also learned that Edward was furious as he departed with Lauren. Riley wasn't sure if Edward went to his house or Lauren's. He could tempt fate and convince Bella to remain at his home until the morning but the consequences could be horrendous if Esme and Carlisle were involved. He alternatively could take her home and check to make sure that Edward was indeed absent. If he wasn't, then Riley would deal with Edward Cullen's wrath…all in the hopes that Bella would avoid it.

"I'm going to take you home; I'll get your things."

His lanky form disappeared from the kitchen as he strode towards his sister's room to collect Bella's belongings. This had to be the right decision. Bella's safety depended on his decision because he was unsure of a drunken Edward's actions. He has seen the possessiveness that defined Edward's relationship with Bella and he would never underestimate the lengths that Edward would go to ensure that Bella's life revolved around his.

Riley was back in the kitchen looking at a dejected Bella by the time these thoughts ran through his head. He wanted to tell her that Edward was at the party and saw her there but he was unsure how he should approach the topic. She had seemed so joyous tonight; he did not want to drag her down into the dismal reality that pervaded her everyday existence.

Bella's mood shifted as soon her eyes followed Riley's retreating body. She was unaware that she did anything to cause him to rush her back to her home so quickly. She did not even get an explanation at to why they left the party so quickly. She kept her thoughts to herself though and followed Riley towards his car. He seemed to be watching her and facing some internal struggle.

The car ride was smooth and differed starkly from their earlier drive to the Volturi mansion. She watched as he turned onto the private Cullen drive but she did not acknowledge the heaviness that settled throughout her body. She wanted to spend more time with Riley but something was going on.

The Cullen home was bathed in moonlight when they rounded the final bend but it was Edward's form stumbling towards the house that caused the heaviness within Bella to still her. She had not anticipated this.

"Bella, I wanted to tell you this earlier…Edward saw you at the party. That's why we had to leave."

Bella's head swiveled to Riley and her mouth was in a perfect 'O' while her eyes widened with fear.

"Please don't be afraid, I'll take care of him…just stay in the car."

Bella couldn't move. She did not fear Edward; she feared what he would do to Riley. They were lucky that he had not retaliated against Riley for stealing her during lunch.

She fumbled for the door as she saw Riley cautious approach. He was saying something to Edward who had stiffened and turned to face Riley head on. Bella could see Edward's launch before he had even moved. It was the way he spread his legs…it was the flexion in his jaw.

She was out of the door just as Edward tackled Riley. He was on top of Riley, his arm pulled back, ready to connect when she screamed. She was running to him but it was too late…She heard the sickening sound as Edward's fist connected to Riley's face. Her small frame dived towards Edward wrapping him in a hug. Her only hope was to hold him tightly to prevent him from hitting Riley again.

Edward's arms wrapped around his Bella as he tumbled off Riley…she was holing him tightly and he returned the gesture. He buried his face in her hair, taking her scent into him. She was the only one who could calm him in that instant. Had it been anyone else, he would have shrugged them off and continued his assault on Riley.

He pulled both of them to their feet, ready to take her inside but she pulled away. He looked at her tear stained face as she pleaded with him to release his hold on her. As soon as his arms freed her she ran back to a bleeding Riley on the floor. He didn't even know he hit him that badly but apparently Riley was spitting up blood from his mouth.

Bella fell onto her knees before Riley; the gravel in the driveway pierced through her silk dress assaulting her skin as her knees made contact with the ground. Her touch was tender as she guided Riley's face to look at the damage. Her heart clenched as she saw his split lip and the large bruise that was already forming. "Hey, look at me. Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?"

"No, no I'm fine. Are you ok? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Riley's sole concern for her made Bella feel much more responsible for what Edward did to him. She should have never dragged him into her life. She was aware of what Edward could do to someone in his rage and she was selfish enough subject Riley to the risk...simply because she wanted his company? Now she saw the damage, her anger at Edward flourished.

She spun around and faced him, "why did you that?"

"Bella let's go inside. I'm sure Peters can take care of himself."

Edward's casual dismissal and lack of care infuriated Bella.

"What's wrong with you? You hit my friend for no reason and then you act like you did nothing wrong!"

"Oh so he's your friend now? Why do you care about him anyway?"

Bella shook her head, clearly seeing Edward's cruelty for others. She had to stop him.

"I can't do this anymore." Her whisper was heartbroken. She was so tired…so tired.

"What did you say?" Edward's long strides brought him flushed with Bella's body.

"Edward, I can't do this…thing…with you anymore. It's not healthy for either of us."

Frantic patterns radiated from Edward's heart…_she was breaking up with him_…_she was leaving him_…

"No!" His hand wrapped around her thin arms…squeezing…holding her close to him…keeping her tangible. She couldn't walk away from him, "you can't leave me!"

Fire flashed in her brown eyes, "you won't talk to me about any of this. You scare away every friend I try to make male or female and you want me to accept it all. I'm just so tired Edward…I'm so tired…I just want it to stop."

Manic remorse tore at his soul as he looked at the weariness that descended on Bella's entire being…this was it. What he always feared.

"I-I can't stop! I feel so fucking helpless Bella! Do you get it!" He shook her hard, his long fingers tightened, "you have me, all of me, every cell, every atom, I am yours!"

"You can't say things like that to me but go out and fuck anything that moves! That's not how you show someone you care about them! Don't touch me! Don't ever touch me again!" Her small fists landed forcefully on his chest...beating him back, away from her. Her words caused him to stumble backwards, away from her.

She was right of course. How could he tell her he loved her but his actions isolated her and hurt her all at once? Nevertheless, _he couldn't stop_. He needed her all to himself and she wanted nothing to do with him. She was sending him away and for what? Riley Peters?

"So you're choosing him over me?"

"Edward, it's not about you or Riley, it's about me…don't you see that? I'm choosing me."

"There is no _you_ without _me_."

Edward watched as Bella's already red palms rose…he closed his eyes as her hand connected with his face…the harsh slap echoed in the silent night.

Bella threw her head back, absorbing the sky, as tears streamed from the corner of her eyes into her hairline. The full moon illuminated the pain that had permeated her being. That pain bled into her very soul. She did not look at the broken man that remained before her; she kept her eyes trained to the sky, to her parents… "You know Edward, not long ago I would have agreed with you but now I see you clearly. And I see myself clearly. You are not the definition of me; we are two distinct beings and for that I am grateful because I would never want to be anything like you. I would never do to anyone what you have done to me for as long as I can remember."

His shoulders curved inwards and he collapsed into himself. His knees hit the ground before he realized that he had crumbled before his love. His eyes rose to look at her, Edward watched hardness glaze over Bella's eyes as she finally turned to look at the man at her feet. This was the masterpiece he created. This was the fruit of his labor. The manipulation, the emotional abuse that he had labored onto this girl had finally hardened her to this world. He had committed the greatest theft in history. He stole Bella from the world and he damaged her. He felt this pain bleeding into him. He had done this.

Everything has an end as sure as it has a beginning and that night Edward Cullen ended as Bella walked away to help Riley. He watched her help him up the stairs yet he remained kneeling on the ground.

Then…he was everywhere and nowhere.

His very essence shattered into a thousand splintered pieces but his fractured self did not land on the earth. It was projected into the night sky and joined the stars. Yet it did not remain with the stars as it spread through the entire universe feeling the vast emptiness and the insignificance that comes with being a small speck in an immeasurable cosmos. He was no more; he died on his knees watching the woman of his dream, the woman of his reality and the woman of his nightmares run to comfort another man. He lacked the strength to even move and so he remained even as he heard Alice's frantic calls as she exited the car. She hugged him and wept as she pressed her thin frame against him. He did not say a word to her. She did not need words to understand what happened. It was one of those things about Alice; she always seemed to know what was wrong.

He leaned on a puzzled Japer as he saw Rose's red BMW round the bend and park next to Riley's car. His brother came to his other side and helped Jasper lift him from the ground. The three walked to the house although Edward was more or less dragged as his feet shuffled uselessly beneath him. The three of them continued to his room. Emmett and Jasper remained at the foot of his bed but he could not look at the pity in Rosalie and Alice's eyes. He turned towards his window and curled his long form in a fetal position.

That's when the ache in his chest began.

Bella heard when they all entered the house. She remained focus on the task at hand. She was extracting a cold pack from the freezer for Riley's face. She was grateful for Esme's ability to keep the freezer stocked with ice packs for Emmett's inevitable injuries during the season.

Riley was much more apprehensive than Bella. He kept looking towards the noise that the procession made as they all went upstairs, no doubt to Edward's room. He sat at the kitchen island much like Bella did earlier that evening at his house but the circumstances were worse. He watched as Bella's weary form took a seat next to him. Silent tears ran down her cheek but she remained staring at nothing. She looked out the window into the darkness and didn't even flinch when she heard heels stomping into the kitchen.

Rosalie Hale stood in her white dress as if she was a glorious Archangel come to pass her judgment. She looked magnificently lethal as Bella turned her entire body to face whatever wrath she had called upon herself.

"What the fuck did you do to him? Did he see you fucking him?" her chin jutted in Riley's direction but Bella didn't flinch. She remained sitting quietly staring at the beautiful condemner. "You've put him through hell with that innocent fucking act! You're not even worthy of him; I could never understand his fascination but whatever you did it's killing him. Have you no heart? Don't you see how much power you've had over him all these years? Are you fucking blind or just cruel?"

Her icy blue eyes blazed as Bella remained staring at her. Alice walked in and gently touched Rosalie; she didn't want to have to restrain her from tackling Bella.

"Bella…please give him another chance."

Alice's plea caused a grimace on Bella face. She had been giving him chances all her life. What more do his friends want her to give to him. She was spent…they had no idea what they were talking about. The growing ache and inexplicable sense of loss that pervaded her made Rosalie's lashing and Alice's pleading empty. They could do no more harm to her than what was occurring within her.

She heard Riley shuffling behind her as he stood from his seat. He faced the seething Rosalie, "you're either the biggest bitch I have ever had the displeasure of knowing or you're so selfish that you never saw what Edward was doing to Bella. She finally stood up for herself and you have the audacity to stand there and blame Bella for what should have happened a long time ago. You're so naïve, all of you." His gaze shifted to Alice as he ended his speech.

Rosalie's heels clicked as she took a step closer to Riley, "fuck you Riley Peters!"

Bella stood from her chair and put a weary hand on Riley's chest as he was about to retort, "Please stop." The pain and weariness in her voice stopped all of them from continuing. She silently padded towards the front door with her borrowed heels in her hands. She followed Riley to his car and retrieved her bag from his truck.

"Come with me Bella, you don't have to stay here with them."

She shook her head; she had gotten him in enough trouble. Riley pulled her into a crushing hug before releasing her. He refused her offer to drive him to the hospital and reluctantly got in his car. He remained looking at her ghostly form as he drove away. She looked ethereal, as if she was an apparition of herself, easily blown away by a nightly breeze.

Bella trudged back to the house. She was unsure if she could face another round with Rosalie. She did not want to think about anything…she just wanted to sleep. She managed to avoid them as she climbed the stairs, but she did hear them all consoling Edward as she walked near his bedroom. She did not shower, nor did she change her clothes. Instead she stumbled to her closet and removed a worn shoe box. She took out a picture of her family. Her fingers traced her father's crinkled eyes and her mother's wide smile. She even touched her face as it beamed in happier times. She clutched the photo and crawled towards her bed. She did not climb in though, she pulled her comforter until it pooled on the floor and she crawled under the bed clutching her photograph. Curling into a fetal position, she covered her huddled form and closed her eyes, screaming into her balled fist.

This hurt too much…yes it was the right thing to do…she needed to stop Edward…but it hurt so much.

The darkness inside Edward needed to be cured. The need to keep her all to himself and control everything that Bella did had to stop. The cure demanded that she be set free. He needed to lose her and she needed to lose him, they had to learn how to function independently from each other. Even if Bella never acknowledged it, she was dependant on him. She was addicted to the cycle he had created. When he ignored her and chose girls like Lauren instead of her, it only fueled the satisfaction she got when he did chose her or when he used endearing terms to address her.

Edward needed to stop planning her life around his. His cure not only hurt him but it hurt the one he loved too; Bella had to suffer because of him. This was their cure, their dark elixir, one that was hard to swallow; it was bitter and caused unimaginable pain…but it was necessary and this was only the beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dark Elixir**

**By MoneyTunes10**

**Chapter Seven**

In the absence of self, pain contorted within Edward…entwined in his soul. It was this same pain that amplified and resonated inside when his sense of self rejoined his empty body, ending his mental fragmentation. The force sent shockwaves through his system leaving him present but broken and torn, shredded from the wasteland that his pain created…it wasn't a nightmare…it was real and it jolted him to a sitting position, gasping for air.

He dismissed Alice's mothering hands as she was the only one to approach him. With his breathing regulated, he stretched himself…feeling his body as if for the first time. He felt foreign in his skin… maybe he truly returned from a trip through the cosmos. Still…his mind was sharp and he needed to think through the night's occurrence. He needed to give the entire scene a clinical view.

"Can I have a moment to myself?" 

Edward listened as his friends walked out of his room. Rosalie would most likely remain with Emmett and Alice and Jasper would stay in their usual guestroom. They would be there for him if he needed them. Hadn't it always been this way? Hadn't they had always stood by him?

**::::**

His shirt clung to his sweaty body, cleaving itself to his skin. He needed to shower…to think. The warmth of the water failed to remove the sinking coldness that accompanied the pain but it did help him to review the scene in his head…the disdain he had for Riley…the appalled look in Bella's eyes when he dismissed her 'friend'…and her words. Her words were the most distressing aspect of the encounter.

Bella was angry that he attacked Riley but she was livid when he spoke the truth…there was no her without him. He knew this truth with all his being…he knew this because it was true for him…there was no Edward Cullen without Isabella Swan.

She made it clear that they were different and she had no need for him…outgrown him even. His protectiveness since childhood had not garnered lasting loyalty from her.

With only a towel on, Edward walked into his room…sitting his weary form in the armchair that faced the wide window. He failed to turn on his lights, preferring to remain in darkness which mirrored his thoughts. Small pools of water dripped from his hair, caressing his face as they slid down his body. Instinctively, he ran his hand through his hair, slicking it back, away from his face. The moonlight caused his features to look unnaturally sharp… almost villainous.

Bella has always needed someone to defend her…a hero…because she was too timid and too despondent to participate in life after her parents' deaths. She ghosted through existence and he always stepped in to shield her. It became second nature for him to become whatever Bella needed and that was a Defender. And in his self-appointed role he had transformed into a villain, unbeknownst to him.

He tried so hard to be whatever she needed, but he failed to notice when his heroism turned ugly. In fact, it was the slap that solidified that she no longer needed him…the hero. She deserved more than a hero…she needed her faith in him rewarded. She needed reassurances that there was goodness in him.

She condemned him and turned him away…but it needed to happen. Yes…he would be whatever she needed but now she needed Riley and she needed him absent.

As the pain drowned him, searing itself into every orifice within his body, he knew this without a doubt. She needed Riley Peters to show her the mundane existence of trying to create sparks where there was none. The same lesson he painfully learned with girls like the Jessicas and the Laurens of the world, she too would learn. She too would recognize the pleading look in their eyes as they craved the love that they knew belonged to someone else. He just needed her to see that…she needed to realize that she was in love with him. The only way to accomplish that feat was to allow her to feel what he felt every time he slept with these girls...the incompleteness that galloped within him would engulf her and she too would feel what he always felt.

Yes, he knew which path she would choose and he would have to watch her make mistakes. He would have to watch her fall and pick herself up. The hardest part would be for him to do nothing to save her, to watch her save herself and be her own hero, to wait in the shadows as she too learned the truth.

That there was only one place she belonged…and it was with him.

He had taken the power behind their love and turned it into a destructive force that rendered her helpless, needing a defender. The same power of this love also gave her the strength to sever them and free her…yes…he would watch her drift away from him. The only sliver of hope was that she would return one day, she may be battered and bruised but she would be stronger…his equal in every sense.

**::::**

Battered and bruised was what Bella felt. Tucked under her bed, weak from emotional turmoil she crushed the picture of her lost family over her heart. She could feel the hole that had ripped its way through her, rendering this vital organ useless. That hole slowly engulfed her huddled form and took her into the unconscious world of nightmares. She dreamed of an aching loneliness that she knew originated from her dismissal of Edward. Although this nightmare was the manifestation of the loss she felt, she still preferred the purgatory of being alone in her room than the real life drama of facing Edward and the others.

In the end, her body had needs and she had to mature from the childlike gesture of hiding from the monsters in her life. She felt dismembered and weak as she crawled into the shower and carefully undressed. Slumping inside the tub, she allowed the water to beat her into submission. She knew she did the right thing and yet it felt so wrong…no…not wrong…it felt unnatural. It wasn't her actions that were unnatural; it was schism between her and Edward that felt unnatural.

When she had finally been able to dress herself and run a brush through her damp hair, she got the courage to leave her room. She had yet to turn on the lights and her curtains had been drawn, so the light that assaulted her sensitive eyes blinded her for a moment. All was quiet in the house, but that was the ultimate deception. She knew that somewhere, Rosalie might be waiting to pounce on her again. That didn't stop the rumble from her stomach as she padded towards the kitchen.

Bella rounded the corner and abruptly stopped…they were all there. Alice, Japer, Emmett, Rosalie and lastly Edward all sat at the kitchen island eating. She was about to pivot and scamper back to her room when she heard his voice…"wait."

It was low and rough with a hint of beseeching agony…and she did stop but she did not turn around, instead she focused on the wall.

"Rose made some soup; do you want to eat with us?"

She didn't know what to say or do, but her stomach chose to rumble at that point, answering the question for her. The stillness in the kitchen ensured that everyone heard it too, so it was useless to lie.

Bella slowly turned, keeping her eyes from naturally seeking Edward's. She could feel his eyes on her, searing her fragile skin with his look but she continued to shuffle towards the stove. Ladling a bowl of soup, she sat farthest away from them not daring to look in their general direction.

She was always too quick to run away from Edward and the others when she knew that they were angry with her. Her only plan of action was to avoid them until they started to treat her nicely but she was proud of herself for actually sitting down and not hiding in her room. This was a small step…still…the atmosphere was tense with unsaid words...the scraping of soup spoons against bowls were the only sounds echoing around the room.

The shrill ring of the mansion phone caused everyone to jump in their seats. Alice and Rosalie even squeaked as it resonated in the stillness. Emmett made a mad dash for it, thankful that there was a brief distraction from the tension. He returned promptly with a blank look on his face, his outstretched hands held the phone towards Bella.

"Hello?" Bella's voice was hesitant. Who would call her at the mansion?

"Bella?" Jacob's voice was anxious with worry, "why aren't you picking up your cell? Riley and I have been worried to the point where we were going to look for you ourselves."

Bella's eyes shot to the rest of the group sitting at the table. They were all looking back at her but she didn't want them privy to her conversation with Jake. "Ok give me a minute," her hushed voice was barely above a whisper as she took her bowl to the sink to discard the remaining contents.

Her feet flew up the stairs and she entered her room looking for her cell. "Hey Jake, I'm fine, I'm sorry I ignored my calls but I had a rough night."

"Yeah tell me about it, I saw Riley's face when he came to my house this morning…but you're ok right? Cullen didn't try anything after Riley left right?"

"No, no I'm fine...oh…Jake you guys called me over fifty times!" Bella's eyes widened when she looked at her phone. Riley's, Brie's and Jake's number flashed over and over again as she scrolled through her missed calls section.

"Well you can't blame us for being worried." Jake was a bit sheepish.

"Yeah I guess…actually can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah Bells, what do you need?"

"Um…I wanted to get Brie's dress dry-cleaned before returning it but as you know…my transportation situation is lacking," Bella left out a half-hearted laugh as she took a deep breath, "I don't know if you have plans already…I mean you and Leah may have things to do…"

Jacob's hearty laugh interrupted Bella, "well Swan, if you wanted a ride all you had to do is ask. Of course I'll pick up…hey maybe you can even spend some time with me and the guys on the Rez."

Bella's heart soared as she hung up with Jake. She was worried about spending the entire day hiding in her room but Jake's invitation lifted her spirits. She first called Esme and Carlisle to let them know she was going to spend the day on the Rez and would most likely have dinner with them. When she was dressed and Brie's gown was draped neatly over her arm, she walked out the front door to wait on the steps.

Jake's car purred as it approached the Cullen home. Bella's grin was apparent to a watchful Edward as she got in the passenger side only to endure Jake's scrutinizing gaze before he tore out of the driveway, heading towards town.

Jake's banter was light and uplifting…his jokes easily allowing Bella to laugh boisterously. He appreciated how delicate her neck looked when she threw it back and laughed heartily at his jokes. He never commented on agony that seemed to be etched in her eyes, whenever she stopped laughing…the pain that defined her features…the way she kept her hands caged around her torso as if she was protecting herself from some unseen torture. He just kept her laughing…it was all he could do.

Once Brie's gown was with the dry-cleaners with the promise to be ready within a week, they headed towards the Rez.

**::::**

Bella had never laughed so much in her life. Between Quil, Embry and Jake she had tears running down her cheeks and threatened to pee in her pants several times throughout the day. The interaction between these three best friends lured Bella in and she had never felt so included in a group in her life. They radiated warmth…like a family. It didn't even matter what they were doing…from working in the garage…to finding driftwood for the impromptu bonfire they planned…they made Bella tag along…never commenting on the events from the previous night, even though Bella was sure that Jake mentioned it to them. She was sure because when she first met Quil and Embry they gave her that same scrutinizing look that Jacob did in the car, like they were taking inventory to see if she was hurt. Their simple question, "you ok?" was all they asked and as soon as she nodded, they relaxed. It was endearing how protective they seemed of her, even though this was their first meeting. It was while she was collecting driftwood with Quil that she inquired about their protective nature, "So you guys always this protective of girls you hardly know?"

Quil smiled at her before shrugging, "you're Jake's friend and he vouched for you, that makes you one of us…I hope Jake told you that this was a packaged deal when he made friends with you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Bella meant that, she liked Jake's friends as much as she liked him…she couldn't make the same statement about his girlfriend, Leah.

Leah came back from her job at the end of the day and she instantly spotted Bella, the wounded victim that her boyfriend constantly talked about. Leah didn't know Bella to hate her but she hated the weakness that she represented. She hated that her boyfriend felt that he had to befriend this girl and save her.

Bella looked up from her seat in the garage and the warmth of the day was instantly doused when she saw Leah walking towards them. Jake's eyes followed Bella's, "hey babe!" He knew Leah wouldn't be happy with Bella's presence so he intercepted her. Jake's long strides reached Leah before she entered the garage and he gave her a long kiss, all in the hopes of placating her…it did no good.

"What is she doing here?"

Leah's calm voice was never a good sign. "Babe, she had a rough night and I thought it would be good for her to get away from Cullen for a while."

"You won't always be able to save her."

Leah marched away from her boyfriend; she couldn't hide the hurt in her voice and Jake knew that he needed to make sure she understood that he was being a good friend. His apologetic look at Bella made her nervous; she didn't want to become a problem for Jake and Leah. She watched him run after Leah before Embry interrupted her thoughts, "hey don't pay attention to Leah."

Bella wasn't comforted by Embry's casual dismissal. "Hey do you mind if I invite a couple of friends to the bonfire?"

"Yeah no problem, tell them to come."

Bella needed reinforcements and she wanted to check on Brie and Riley. She was afraid that they wouldn't talk to her after the incident, so she avoided their calls all day. However, in light of Leah's dislike for her, she would take the chance of rejection.

Riley picked up after the first ring, "Bella! I've been calling all day…you ok?"

"Hey Riley, sorry about that…I'm on the Rez with Jake and his friends…I haven't been paying much attention to my phone…I just needed to get away."

"Yeah, I figured…um...you could have always come to my house you know."

"Well…you've done so much for me already and I just didn't want to put you in another situation like you were last night…so I thought…"

"Bella, don't worry about me, I can handle Cullen, he doesn't scare me…"

"Yeah…well I was just wondering if you and Brie wanted to come to a bonfire at the Rez." Bella hurriedly changed the subject; she didn't want to talk about how scared Riley should be of Edward.

"I think Brie's with Alec right now but I'm up for it! I'll be right over."

Bella smiled as she hung up the phone…she was excited to be spending time with the few friends she had. She also hoped that Leah wouldn't hate her as much if Riley was there, it would show Leah that she was just Jake's friend…at least she hoped it would.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dark Elixir**

**By MoneyTunes10**

**Chapter Eight**

**Annotation: I know there wasn't much Bella-Edward interaction in the last chapter…I wanted to make it up to you with this one…there's a treat at the end…I love that you're all not afraid to ask for more Bella-Edward time :) as always…I want to hear from you…it makes me happy**

Frustration increased the pulsating blood in Leah's head as she observed Bella's obvious hold on Riley. Initially, Riley's affection for this emotionally maimed girl did not faze her, but when she saw the delicate way he handled Bella, disdain hemorrhaged from her pores.

Bella was not new to scrutiny, Edward had watched her all her life, and thus she was acutely aware that Leah's eyes bore holes though her frame. She ignored her and continued to enjoy the time she had…not contemplating what may happen when she returned home later.

Harry Clearwater's fish fry dinner had been ravenously consumed by all present and she was trying to convince Riley and Quil to let her light the bonfire. Their jovial banter amused everyone, save Leah…maybe she was used to being the only girl around. The fleeting thought was dismissed from Bella's psyche. Leah seemed to lack any respect for Bella…this made her instantly thankful for Rosalie's scalding treatment, Leah's behavior was easier to ignore. What she couldn't ignore was how this was affecting Jake…he was trying so hard to make Leah happy and make Bella feel welcomed; leaving him torn between the two.

Bella walked away from the bonfire…thinking her absence would allow Leah to calm for a bit. Leaving the warmth and entering the darkness, she noted that they were the only occupants of the beach, save for the moon that kept her company. The little light it provided dimmed when bothersome clouds concealed it, but the way it lit the ocean calmed her. Her gaze shifted to the cliffs near the road that overlooked the beach…a daunting sensation caused her to fix her gaze in that direction but she could see nothing. She could only hear the few cars that drove by. At that moment, the wind seemed to be in a playful spirit as it whipped her hair around her face as if dancing with her dark locks. Sighing to herself, she pulled her runaway strands back into a ponytail.

Turning back to the bonfire, she saw Riley walking towards her, "let me guess, you're hiding from Leah."

A small chuckle escaped her, "you caught that huh?"

"Um, I think everyone in a ten mile radius can sense that Leah isn't too found of you."

Bella shrugged, there was nothing she could do about it; she wasn't going to bother.

She was happy that Riley came though and she smiled at him in gratitude. That small smile bolstered Riley's resolve as he shifted closer to her. His hands were soft as they cupped her face. Slowly and carefully he stroked his thumb across her cheek and leaned in closer.

Her heart trotted vehemently in protest of Riley's approaching lips, still she leaned in. His hand continued to cup her cheek…carefully and reverently. When their lips finally met, she let his soft lips move against hers as he came closer, pressing against her. His tongue was gentle as it slipped into her…exploring…adoring.

Edward was the only one she had ever kissed and he made her want to explode from her skin. Riley grounded her…held her to the earth…made her feel noticed and adored.

The kiss lingered and slowly they separated.

They didn't talk about the kiss nor was there any time for awkward silence as Quil ran by tapping Bella on the shoulder while shouting, "You're it!"

Bella instantly ran after Quil and joined in the massive game of tag. They were tired and giddy by the end; all declared that Bella lost since she was the slowest runner.

She was obviously postponing the inevitable talk that would lead to Riley verbalizing his feelings for her. She just didn't know if she was ready for a relationship with anyone. Riley on the other hand, did not seem to mind and he did not treat her differently.

After saying goodbyes and promises to return, she entered Riley's car, dreading what he would confess to her. In the end, she had nothing to worry about. She tried to bring up the kiss but he assured her that he was expressing how he felt about her. Yet he did not want to push her. He would be waiting for her, until she was ready, if she even wanted to be with him. It would have to be her decision. He already knew he wanted more than friendship with her but if she could only offer friendship, he was fine with that. Relief eased her back into a comfortable place with Riley; he gave her a great deal to think about and she would need time to sort through her emotions.

The band aid was already slipping…she no longer had her friends to distract her from the pain that she felt earlier in the day.

Instead she focused on Riley as he kept the conversation easy between them. He even kissed her temple as he said goodbye to her.

Riley watched her enter before he drove to his house…hopeful and elated because Bella kissed him back. That was all he wanted to know, if she was open to being with him. His greatest fear was that Edward had caused her to be close off to all romantic relationships; thankfully that was untrue. All he had to do was to spend time with her and he knew that they could have something great.

**::::**

Bella entered the darkly silent mansion. Where was everyone? She checked her phone and noticed a missed call from the mansion as well as a voicemail. Esme's voice was light and happy as she explained that they wanted Bella to come out and eat with them but she was still at the beach. Esme assured her that they would see her at home later and to not to return too late.

Bella breathed a sigh of relief…she had the house to herself at least for a little while. She took off her jacket near the doorway, anxious for a shower. A loud banging made her muscles seize. She grabbed a broom from the kitchen and walked towards the noise, which eerily sounded like piano keys being crushed. If there was a burglar in the house maybe she could scare them off or hit them in the head.

When she rounded the corner, she shrieked as her broom clattered to the floor. Her hand went over her heart in a futile attempt to quell the shock of seeing Edward sitting at his piano bench…pounding his fists onto the keys.

"Edward, what are you doing? You scared me…I thought you went to dinner with the family."

"Well…" Uh oh…Bella knew that voice; it was that calm detached voice that would precede the raging inferno when he was mad… "Since you weren't picking up your phone, I decided that I would go to the Rez to ask you to join us. But then I saw you kissing Riley Peters…the same Riley Peters you didn't feel anything for." Edward remained hunched over the piano not even looking in her direction, "I lost my appetite then and decided that maybe I should play something…but it's coming out all fucked up."

Shit…survival instincts kicked in and Bella glanced behind her while taking steps backward. _He saw the kiss…he was there_. The worst part was how calm he sounded…yet the tension in his back spoke volumes. His muscles looked like they were rippling… unfurling…awakening…getting ready to capture her. Her foot knocked the broom she held earlier, startling her and rousing Edward into action.

His back straightened and his legs swung easily over the piano bench as he faced his prey. Darkened green eyes held her still as she focused on the bottle green color they reflected in the darkened room. He cocked his head to the side, looking at the way her t-shirt clung to her body and the jeans that coated her long legs. He watched her swallow as her eyes trailed from his eyes to his jaw that was still taut.

Her feet took an instinctive step back…retreating from the harsh predatory gaze he bestowed on her. Her instincts were screaming to run because this was bad…very bad…except her muscles were locked…castrated under his gaze.

His movements were fluid…swift…purposeful…so much so that she didn't even register his rise from the piano and his subsequent rapid strides towards her. He towered over her…compelling her to succumb to the power rolling within his muscles.

The impulse to run sent a tsunami of adrenalin through her…

She sprinted…

Falling as she ran through the kitchen only heightened her sense of haste. She darted for the stairway as she heard him closing in on her…she had a lock on her bedroom door…that would surely keep him out.

Even the mansion was working against her, at least that's what it seemed like after she finally stumbled up the stairs and saw that the hallway lacked light.

The smoothing darkness left her little room to navigate to her room successfully. Worst of all, she could feel him behind her…too close…she would never make it.

Her back connected with the wall…chest heaving…hands splayed on either side of her hips…eyes closed…she was cornered.

Her predator found her…she could feel his hands as the pressed on either side of her face…her cage was complete when she felt the heat from his body cresting over her. She could feel when his face moved along her jaw line, breathing in her essence…taking her into him…she shifted her head to the left…wrong move.

His palm pounded into the wall next to her face… "Look at me."

Bella's brown orbs slowly opened; the harshness of his voice sunk into her skin and she sought those dark green accusing eyes…_he knew about the kiss_. She swallowed and took a deep breath, causing her breast to skim his chest. The flicker from her eyes to her heaving chest was instantaneous. Her lips parted to aid in getting more oxygen into her heated body, this only caused him to shift his gaze from her chest to her lips.

"You kissed him."

The accusation was amplified in the hallway… Bella's heart rate spiked…

"Yes."

Her eyes shuddered close when a roar resounded from Edward's chest…

"Lauren."

That was all she had to whisper to prove her point. She could feel him sifting but she refused to open her eyes…only when she felt him get closer, did she peer into his eyes. With one hand still caging her in, he returned Bella's gaze while waiting for his call to go through.

Lauren's voice was enthusiastic as usual when she picked up the phone, "hey babe."

He had no time for propriety, "Lauren, this relationship is over; I'm in love with someone else."

He did not wait for a response as he ended the call.

Bella's eyes widened in shock, it was like he was ordering pizza…like it was effortless to leave Lauren and tell her that he was in love with someone else.

_Wait, he was in love with someone else?_

The intensity of Edward's eyes shook her…her breath hitched…he must be toying with her…she could not be the object of his love.

His face inched closer until his lips brushed against hers, his head shifted until his tongue darted out to skim along her earlobe…she whimpered and turned to give him more access.

He kissed behind her ear…

She watched as his head descended and bit her lower lip when his tongue darted out…tasting her collarbone…all she could see was bronze hair…

His large hands darted behind her, bringing her chest closer to his face…his movements were sleek…decisive…

He nuzzled between her breasts taking in a deep breath…

"Fuck…" his voice was strained.

His movement was so swift that she failed to anticipate the ripple of pleasure that electrified her when he bit her erect nipple…

"Oh!" surprise and pleasure harmonized through her vocalization. The cotton t-shirt and bra did little to shield the further hardening from Edward's eyes. He had to pay homage to the other nipple and his head jetted to the other…this time a moan escaped when he bit down…she arched further into him allowing him to pepper kisses all over her breasts…pressing his lips into her soft mounds…

"Yes…" Yes…this felt so good…yes…he was the only one she had ever done this with…yes…this was wrong.

Lightening seared inside her… he was igniting her body with his touch… the slow burn had escalated…the embers within her crackled as the fires started…every elementary molecule in her was alive and they wanted more of him…they begged for more of him…only him.

She rubbed her thighs together spreading more of her slickness in a vain attempt to get some friction to aid the clenching need that burned through her.

"Fuck…" he saw the movement of her thighs…

He had to stop before he went too far…it was too complicated between them.

That thought lasted until she arched her back as he was rising. Her breasts were once again before him…a gift of ambrosia from the gods…how could he say no?

His groan was oral confirmation that his resolve had liquefied. With his arms encircling her small upper body, he pressed her into his face…lifting her slightly off the ground…his kisses on her breast were deeper…more feral…

Placing her on the floor, he descended…pushing up her shirt…kissing under her breast…trailing down her stomach…kissing her navel…the delicate bones that made up her hips and right over the top of her jeans…his tongue darted to taste there because he could fucking smell her desire…

His hands cupped her jean-clad ass pulling her into his face…getting him closer to her…he bit the offending jeans…the useless material that separated her core from him…

"Yes, yes, yes…" Bella was aflame… she pressed her core closer to his face as his hands pressed harder into her ass…when his teeth bit into her jeans…right over her tender place…her hands descended into his bronze locks to pull his head away…he was burning her alive and she was sure that her survival was not guaranteed…

His growl halted her hands…and he took that moment to pull down her jeans slightly and lick right above her apex…he wanted to feel her from the inside…he wanted to taste her…he wanted to devour her…

Bella was lost…wholly consumed…

Her hands shook as she undid the button on her jeans…he pulled her hands away as he used his teeth to pull down the zipper…yet he made no move to fully remove her jeans…instead her hooked his finger in her panties and pulled it down further exposing a little more of her…he could fucking smell her need… his tongue licked slowly and greedily and he listened eagerly to her intensifying gasps.

"Bella…Edward, we're home!"

"Fuuuuuck!" Edward smothered his scream of frustration at the obvious interruption as he buried his face into Bella's core…

**Annotation: I know, I'm a cock-blocking tease…I'm sorry. Bella may be aflame but we're burning slowly...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dark Elixir**

**By MoneyTunes10**

**Chapter Nine**

Bella's eyes shattered open as ice ran through her veins…she could hear Esme's voice announcing the arrival of the rest of the family; it was a stark contrast to the vibrations that took over her core as Edward muffled his scream of frustration.

Her body, which had been so submissive under Edward's touch, felt a jolt of electricity; her feet finally found the means to move and she scrambled to her room. She didn't even take the time to yank her jeans back up; instead, she flung her entire body into the shower. The water pierced her skin soaking into her clothing, lending an icy sanctuary to her feverish haze.

Edward Cullen was dangerous to her psyche…he was absolutely lethal.

How many times had Bella dreamed of his hands on her?

How many times had she groaned under his phantom pleasure?

Now that he gave her a mere morsel of ecstasy, she was engulfed…she had burned fiercely…completely torched. He had blazed under her skin, scorching her…until she was reduced to ashes. And yet she did not linger in the cinders of her remains, she had been reborn. Just like the elusive phoenix, she was reassembled…she blazed back to life…a magnificent metamorphosis.

But it wasn't enough…she needed more. This need left an irksome tingle in the back of her mind. One that made her afraid that only Edward could do this to her. If that was true, then she would be lost…the way he commanded her body was unparallel…

_She needed to know that Edward wasn't the only one…_

Bella slipped as she scrambled out of the shower. She tore her soaked clothing from her shivering body. Sadly, the cold water failed to calm her heart and stop the burning desire he had awakened. She secured her heated body in a towel before going back into her bedroom. Looking around, she finally found her cell phone.

With trembling fingers she searched her contacts list; she listened intently for the ringing to stop…waiting to hear his voice.

_Edward could not be the only one to make her feel this way…_

"Riley," she breathed out his name. Riley was startled by Bella's breathless voice when he picked up. He was on alert. Had something happen to her? What did Cullen do this time?

"Are you ok Bella? Do you need me to come over?"

"Yes…no...I mean…I'm fine but I…I want to give it a try!"

Riley could feel his heart slamming against his ribcage. He was so afraid… of hoping… of misinterpreting what Bella was saying. He had been thinking of her since driving her home. The girl he left earlier still had doubts but the woman he was speaking to on the other end of the phone was determined. Her voice had a purpose and he wasn't sure what that purpose was.

"Bella," the shaky tenor of his voice could not cover up the fragile nature of the situation. When did this happen? When had he become at the mercy of this woman at the other end of the phone? He could not even pin point a time. Yes he had found her attractive like every other male in the school. True he had not had the chance to get to know her until recently but he had fallen. He couldn't even think that far into his emotions, he would simply brush it off as his need to protect her. Yet he hoped, "what _exactly_ do you mean?"

"I want to have a relationship with you. I want to try to be more than friends."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"I could kiss you right now…" it was a fervent vow from Riley's lips. He could kiss her right now because Bella had breathed new life into him. He couldn't even explain the swell that was within him…this was what he wanted. For her to try and she was willing to try.

Her breathless laugh made him laugh too. He was so happy.

"When can I see you?"

Bella couldn't help but blush at Riley's eagerness, "well since we go to the same school, I'll see you tomorrow."

Riley could only laugh; she was making him lose all reasoning.

A cacophony of noises from below reached her ears…something was going on, "hey Riley, I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, yeah…I'm just going to say hi to Esme and Carlisle. I haven't seen them all day."

"Ok, bye Bella." His voice was tender…loving…and filled with anticipation for what was to come. He knew…he knew with all his heart that he could make Bella happy and he was going to show her.

"Bye Riley."

Bella hung up and dug around for her sweats. The voice was getting louder, bordering on hysteria by the time she donned her grey sweats and whit T-shirt. Her long hair was damp…slightly soaking her shirt as it settled on her back. She focused on the way it cooled the narrow valley between her shoulder blades as she took the stairs timidly.

Bella's eyes widened as she saw Lauren standing in the foyer screaming at Edward. Esme and Carlisle had their hands in supplication to her, as if attempting to approach a rabid animal. They were clearly concerned for the teenage girl in their foyer. Carlisle was trying to gauge her breathing rate because she seemed to be hyperventilating while Emmett stood farther back, behind Edward; he looked completely out of his element. His usual jovial features were etched in pity. Bella followed his gaze back to the screaming Lauren. Her mascara left dark streaks that marred her polished face as she fisted her hand into Edward's shirt. Bella finally listened to the words she flung at Edward; she was declaring her love and demanding that he tell her who he loved. She was begging, pleading, offering him anything to take her back. She was not above these things; she had to make Edward see how much he meant to her.

Bella couldn't see Edward's face from her angle but he simply stood there, Lauren's words did not seem to be affecting him. He simple surveyed her as she crumpled into hysterical sobs. He pulled Lauren's collapsed form and turned to his family, "I'll take her home."

Carlisle and Esme gave him a hard glare that was ripe with the promise of a conversation when he returned. His gaze shifted to an incredulous Bella who stood surveying the wreckage that Edward's actions had caused. It was an impulsive decision to break things off with Lauren but he never thought that she would show up at his home to make a scene. He expected all of this to occur at school where he could placate her before things got out of hand. Looking into Bella's eyes only increased his anger as he held the slobbering Lauren in his arms. He could not lose control in front of his parents; instead his jaw flexed with the tension of the day. His eyes lingered on Bella a bit too long because his parents' eyes followed his and they saw Bella gaping at the scene. Edward swiftly exited as he heard his mother ask Bella to join them in Carlisle's study.

His eyes shifted to Lauren's crumbled form in the passenger seat before peering into his rearview mirror to locate Emmett's jeep as it followed them. He couldn't even fathom how Lauren drove her car under her erratic conditions. She was clearly emotionally distraught and he could understand why; Lauren had issues with men…

Lauren developed earlier than most of the girls in her grade. When she received male attentions she had mistakenly assumed that it was because of her popularity and not her body. Yet she quickly learned that she needed to return the attention with favors; soon she was ferried from boy to boy and had a rather colorful reputation. Edward had been the most frequent one and she had unknowingly developed feelings for him. She even when as far as to stop sleeping with her other male 'friends' and only slept with Edward. It was the closest thing to a relationship she had at the time. He never even took her out on a date…still she called herself his girlfriend when he wasn't around. It was a rather embarrassing incident where she was having a loud argument with another girl, who insisted that she was lying about Edward being her boyfriend, which exposed her. Edward, of course, walked by as they were arguing; he caught onto the gist of the argument and noticed the bright shade of red coloring Lauren's face and neck. Edward knew about Lauren's reputation and he did use her for sex on occasion but he never considered her his girlfriend. It was the tear that began to form in the corner of her eyes that led him to sling his arm around her shoulders and kiss her temple.

"Come on babe, you need to stop arguing in the hallway."

The awed look on the girl's face was an unexpected victory for Lauren. That's how the entire school found out that they were dating, although they never discussed the incident. He was her hero and that's why she overlooked his indiscretions with other girls. It never mattered to her because he always came back and he was the first boy who wanted her. So she remained faithful to him, even though everyone knew of Edward's indiscretions.

When he called her to break up with her, she lost it. Lauren would put up with everything that Edward did because he was the only relationship she had ever known. She was sure she loved him and she needed him…no one else would love her like he did. No one else but Edward wanted her…he was the only male who actually hung out with her outside of the bedroom and she couldn't go back to that empty existence. Tears leaked from her eyes and sobs ripped from her throat as she remembered what the emptiness felt like. He was so close and so far. She could see it in the hardness of his eyes as she pleaded with him in his home. She had become familiar with Edward's looks…there was no arguing with him when he looked like that. They were no longer together…it was final…she had lost him to someone he loved…there was only one person Edward Cullen loved…everyone knew that.

Another sob ravaged her throat as she thought that name…her mind screamed the name…it taunted her with the name…it sneered that this was always a possibility…that as much as Lauren wanted to be the object of Edward's affection there was only one …only one…

_Isabella Swan…_

Lauren slipped into unconscious safety as that name echoed around her…haunted her…

**::::**

Bella sat in the armchair facing Carlisle and Esme. They looked both worried and pensive as they gathered their thoughts…Esme was the first to approach, her hand stoked Bella's gently as she looked at the girl before her.

"Bella, is there anything going on between you and Edward?"

Esme had always been worried about that…she was not an idiot. From the first time she caught onto her son's devotion to Chief Swan's daughter, she kept an eye on her. Bella was obviously stunning but she was also quiet and kind. Her son had a fire in him…a passion that would drown those around him. He was naturally dominant in his friendships and relationships…it was part of him. As children she would always peek in when Edward brought Bella home from school. She would see the way he would grab her hand to lead her around, the way he would absentmindedly play with her hair as they did their homework, the way he would glare at the other children who got too close to her. And this was when they were children, before he and Bella lived under the same roof. Esme was endlessly trying to engage the quiet girl to open up to her but Bella remained locked. It seemed that Bella wasn't really quiet…no…she was private…selective about who she let in. That's why it did not surprise her when Bella only spoke to Edward after her parents' deaths. It did not surprise her to find Bella's empty bed when she used to check on her the first few months she moved in. It did not surprise her when she found her son curled under the bed with Bella…both fast asleep and cocooned in a blanket. She wouldn't be surprised if Bella did not remember those few months of grieving because she was an empty shell of a child…Edward had been the one to bring her to life.

Yet Esme was surprised with Bella's response, "no, there's nothing going on between us."

She could see that her husband was surprised too…they had already prepared themselves for the teenage hormones to take over and to have a talk with Bella and Edward. When Lauren walked in and began her tirade, they thought the inevitable had happened, that Edward and Bella were in a relationship and they would have some rules to go through. Apparently they were wrong.

Esme was puzzled but she nodded. Bella wouldn't lie to them; she knew this. They allowed Bella to return to her room while they waited for Edward to return. Granted he was not in a relationship with Bella, they still needed to talk to him about Lauren.

When Edward walked into the study, he caught them having a quiet conversation; one that they abruptly stopped with his presence. They both looked at him, the same scrutinizing look that he was used to. He was the child who did not wear their emotions on his sleeve; the child that they had to figure out. Emmett was easier to read, he did not have a problem expressing himself.

He expected the questions about his involvement with Bella; his answers were swift…no, there was nothing between them. That was the greatest blasphemy…there was everything between them. The deepest oceans could not contain the feelings that they had…he knew she felt it too. Her body could not lie to him…he felt it when she was pinned against the wall.

He focused as his parents as they launched into detailed questions concerning his relationship with Lauren. They were worried and rightfully so…he was too when she passed out. He knew Lauren was attached to him but in the end he was doing her more harm than good. He was diligent when he cleaned her face…he even changed her clothing before tucking her into bed. She remained unconscious during the entire ordeal no doubt seeking refuge form the pain he caused her. He even called Lauren's mother to explain that he had just dropped off her daughter and she needed her. The callous indifference of her mother infuriated him after he hung up. Yet there wasn't much he could do, he couldn't make her return home to care for her child. Instead he kissed Lauren's temple and walked out of her room.

The drive back with Emmett was silent…there was storm coming…they could both feel it. How long it would last and what the damage would be was indiscernible.

He was weary by the time he finished the interrogation with his parents. His feet felt heavy as he ascended; only stopping for a moment outside Bella's door to touch the handle. He did not enter…he wanted to but so much had happened…instead he showered and entered into the realm of dreams. Somehow he knew this was the last night he would be getting any amount of rest for a while…the storm was already brewing.

The next morning Edward watched as Bella shifted in her seat…she had been jumpy all morning. His face remained stoic…hardening the shell that surrounded him…protecting himself for what was about to come. He could taste it in the air…the way Bella would nervously look in his direction…the way she studied his lips, his hands.

Bella could feel her skin crawling…screaming at her…demanding that she seek out Edward's touch. Her mind and her body were at war and her heart was suspended…it hung in mid air not siding with either her body or mind. She yearned for Edward but logic dictated that she really try to have a healthy relationship with Riley. She wanted to tell Edward…all morning she was thinking of the words but she was terrified for Riley…plus with the entire Lauren fiasco and the things that she did with Edward last night…she knew he was already dealing with a lot. But she owed herself…she needed to do this…

Edward parked the car and took a moment to clear his head; he wasn't sure if Lauren was going to be in school but he had to prepare either way. He felt Bella's hand on his arm, drawing him from his musing and a smile tugged at his lips. His eyes deepened as he looked at Bella…she was his only saving grace…the only good part of this entire day. She was here with him…like she always was…they were there for each other.

"I'm dating Riley Peters."

And just like that the storm started…without warning…without loud thunderous noises or blinding strikes of lightening…but with a pulse…

His hand had gone white from squeezing the steering wheel…crimson hues colored his vision and all he could think of was Riley Peters touching her…making her cry in ecstasy…making her feel loved and cared for…he should have been the one…the only one.

Bella watched with wide fearful eyes as Edward turned to look at her…she could no longer even see the familiar green of his eyes. It was like his pupils had dilated and now black orbs of darkness pierced her…his face seemed calm...serene…as if they had just discussed the weather.

The charming smile that he gave her seemed out of place…sinister, when compared to the rest of his features.

She could smell him as he leaned in and swept her hair behind her shoulders, "I am going to kill Riley Peters."


	10. Chapter 10

**Dark Elixir**

**By MoneyTunes10**

**Chapter Ten**

**Annotation: Um yeah…so Bella is a little angry and crazy at the beginning of this…please excuse her outburst...but you can't blame the girl for lashing out at Edward…lol**

"Please don't let this turn into something it's not; this is not a contest where the last one standing gets the prize." Bella kept her voice neutral... Edward was always dramatic when he made declarations concerning Bella's interactions with others. She just hoped that this was another passionate outburst from him. If she was truly honest with herself, a trickle of fear laced her spine.

"You're right; Riley isn't even in the same league as I am." Edward's voice remained calmly detached and before Bella could react he stepped out of the car and used his remote to lock her in. His motions were so fluid that it only took a few seconds and there was an ominous click as the doors prevented her from leaving the Volvo. He stood near the driver's door, scanning the parking lot as if looking for an enemy in hiding. When Edward spotted Riley and Brie's car at the end of the lot he bent down to peer into the car at an astounded Bella. She was still sitting in the passenger's seat holding the door handle. She gaped as Edward gave her a grin and a small wave…he was gone in the next instant. She watched as he rounded the car and took determined strides towards the school.

Her stomach dropped…he was going to find Riley…freeing her body from the seatbelt, she stretched over the center consol and slammed her hands on the horn. She screamed for help at the top of her lungs but no one emerged from the surrounding school buildings. The prolonged screeching from the horn was futile…it only served to amuse Edward as he chuckled and maintained his pace.

Bella threw her body back into the passenger seat, grunting in frustration as the surrounding trees stood helplessly watching her. Not a soul was in the parking lot and she once again felt like nature itself was conspiring with Edward…_how_ _could no one be in the school parking lot?_ She was so tired of feeling helpless; she would be damned if Riley got hurt again because of her.

She slammed her fists against the glass window, pounding and screaming. She watched as Edward abruptly stopped but he did not turn around.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! You let me out of this car right now!" Her voice was grating against her throat as the raw frustration she felt was aimed at him. Her voice was amplified in the car but it was muffled by her steel-and-glass prison when it reached Edward's ear. He pivoted and gave her a defiant stare; only he could command this much passion from her.

Edward's eyes widened as he watched Bella's face flush with anger. She leaned her torso over the gear shift and slammed her sneaker-covered feet against the window. Thankfully the glass did not shatter, only her dirty footprints remained on the glass. He didn't want her to hurt herself; in fact, he locked her in the car so that she would be safe. Knowing Bella, she would try to break up the fight with Riley and she would end up hurt. He couldn't allow that to happen. But the reckless behavior that she just displayed irritated him; where was the quiet Bella he knew that would sit in the car until he came back. _That Bella_ would be angry with him at first, but in the end, she would forgive him. What was so different this time?

He quickly unlocked the door when he saw her brace herself for another kick.

Bella heard the click that signaled her freedom. The door flew open and slammed back close with a force that she thought she could never possess. She stalked towards Edward until they were toe-to-toe. She was livid that he had an amused look on his face…taunting her as if she couldn't handle him.

"You will not touch a hair on Riley. I was the one who asked him out so if you want to get mad Edward, get mad at me and if you hurt him, you'll be sorry."

"I won't be as sorry as you think I'll be because anything would be worth having you to myself." He wasn't backing down…

"Oh yeah, you wanna bet Edward? When I'm through with you, you'll be sorry."

His eyes narrowed at her defiance, he leaned down until they were nose to nose, "Do you worst Bella, I'll still love you more than anyone else could."

"Edward, I don't want to fight and I don't want to hurt your feelings but I'm not going to stand by and let you hurt Riley."

"What the fuck do you see in him? I know what I did was wrong and I told you I'm sorry for everything! I even broke up with Lauren…and if it takes the rest of my life to make it up to you then I will, but you can't ask me to stand by and watch Riley take what's mine!"

Spontaneous combustion was the one word that ran through Bella's thoughts. She was so angry that she balled her hands into fists and screamed. The loud shriek was filled with irritation and anger…she wished that she was still in the car so that she had something to hit.

"You're sorry! You're sorry because what you did was wrong? Well hear-ye, hear-ye, the great Edward Cullen is mother-fucking sorry! That one little word makes up for everything he's done…now you have a clean slate and we can pretend like nothing is wrong! Do you even know what the word wrong means, you manipulative bastard!" Heated tears ran down her cheeks as she fumed, "this isn't even about you…I want a chance to have a healthy relationship and you can continue to fuck whomever you want Edward…I don't care anymore!"

Edward's hand reached out before he could stop himself. He wrapped his fingers around her jaw, locking it and silencing her rant…he pulled her face towards him as his anger matched hers. Apart from his hand holding her face close to his, this looked intimate, as if they were about to kiss but this was more sinister. They were both burning alive in poisonous anger.

"You will regret this decision Bella." Malice leaked between them as the wounds that they gave each other festered and became infected.

Bella didn't understand why he couldn't see that she just wanted to be saved from the darkness that was in him.

Edward released her jaw and straightened himself as a sob escaped Bella's throat. His own jaw was cemented with tension and his muscles were coiled in anticipation for a fight that would never come. He would teach Bella…yes, he would watch her fall and he would relish in the fact that she would come running back to him when all was said and done. He couldn't imagine what she saw in Riley but it was out of his hands at the moment. And that was the hard part wasn't it...relinquishing control?

Bella watched as Edward gave her a disgusted look before turning his back to her and walking into school. She sank onto the ground and sat on the grass, staring at nothing and seeing beyond everything…she wiped the angry tears from earlier and sighed.

She was going to give her relationship with Riley an earnest try…she could do this.

**::::**

Bella barely made it through school that day but Riley did his best to lift her spirits. He knew that she had a fight with Edward but he did not push her for details. Instead he focused on making her laugh and succeeded in getting a small smile from her. At the end of the day, Bella didn't even walk towards Edward's Volvo; instead, she headed to Brie and Riley's car. She had just buckled her seatbelt when she heard screeching tires as Edward sped from the school parking lot…

He wasn't at dinner that night…

Esme and Carlisle must have known where he was because they simply chatted with Emmett and Bella as if the empty seat next to Bella was a norm. Bella was up late into the night doing her homework…at least that's what she told herself…because she was listening intently for any noise from across the hall.

She heard nothing that night…

The next day, his car was missing too. She remained fixated on the usual spot that his Volvo occupied while she waited for Riley to pick her up. He hadn't come home last night and he wasn't there in the morning…on a school night. Edward was controlling but that didn't mean that she didn't care about his well-being.

There was a throbbing ache in her heart as she climbed into Riley's car and gave him a kiss. She hoped Edward was alright.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Edward sitting with Alice and the others during lunch. The relief she felt did not soothe the ache but it gave her the peace of mind to focus on Riley.

That was the first day she began going over to Riley's house after school. They started doing homework together and because their workload was outrageous, she ended up staying over for dinner.

Esme was sad the first time Bella called to tell her that she was eating dinner with the Peters; Edward was already spending all his time with the Brandon's…he needed some time away from Bella to compose himself. Now Bella wouldn't be there either. She knew that Edward and Alice were close, so she didn't mind ,but she was sad when Bella began distancing herself too.

Esme tried to hide her melancholy with a cheerful tone as Bella explained that she wouldn't be home for dinner again but Bella could hear it. She didn't want to spend so much time away from the Cullens but she knew that she was keeping Edward from his family. It was his family and she wanted him to feel comfortable enough for him to return to his home.

And so dinners at the Peters was customary for Bella; it was so easy and light being with them that the tension she felt from Edward during school was always washed away by the time Riley drove her home. He made her feel so comfortable that she wondered why she even doubted that they could be more than friends.

She loved the way his lips felt when he kissed her in the morning…the hint of mint from his toothpaste always lingered on her lips after. She would find herself unconsciously touching her lips whenever she thought of something funny he told her that day.

Those morning kisses never compared to the ones she gave Riley when he dropped her home everyday. It usually started with soft pecks but soon she would deepen it and pull his bottom lips between hers. She was always the one to push him further and she knew he was allowing her to take the lead. He was giving her control of the situation because Riley understood how new this was for Bella…he was her first boyfriend.

Yet somehow she always ended up straddling him in the front seat pf his car with her hands buried in his hair as she latched her lips onto his. Soon he would groan as she would grind her core into him. He would be the one to pull her free and chuckle. Then he would remind her that they had been parked in front of her house for ten minutes and Carlisle would most likely show up with a scalpel. Bella may not be his biological daughter but Riley would not put it past the good doctor to dismember Riley and bury his body if he caught Riley doing inappropriate things with Bella.

Riley would always have a wistful smile on his face as he'd watch Bella walk up the stairs. But then it would turn into a grimace when he thought of how well she was at kissing. He was her first boyfriend…so how did she know the things she did? There was one person who would get that close to Bella… Edward Cullen.

Edward was still absent... It had been over a week since their fight and it was the longest they had been apart from each other. Bella knew that she hadn't caved yet because of Riley and she was grateful for that. But there was the annoying aching that still hadn't gone away since that day.

If Bella had been paying attention to anything else at school, she would have noticed that Lauren hadn't been in school since Edward broke up with her. Jessica was well aware that her best friend spent her days now sobbing into her pillow at home…crying for Edward. Jessica was tired to taking Lauren's missed assignments to her because she would have to listen to Lauren' incessant crying. And if Lauren wasn't crying she was grilling Jessica about who was around him; if he was dating anyone. Jessica did tell her that h looked miserable since coming back to school; it had cheered Lauren for a brief moment to think that Edward was suffering because of her absence. What Jessica failed to mention was that Bella was dating Riley Peters and that was most assuredly the source of Edward's melancholy.

She gave Lauren false hope even though their friendship had an undercurrent of competitiveness. Jessica's secret desire was that Edward would be crushed enough to sleep with her again; maybe if she was lucky, he would make her his girlfriend like he did for Lauren. She would risk her friendship with Lauren for Edward because Lauren and Jessica have always been friends by default. They were lumped into the same category…they were both licentious. Yet the reasons for their promiscuity differed.

Jessica's promiscuity came from her internal battle with herself. She was always shorter and a bit fuller and she did not go through puberty at an early age like Lauren. Yet she emulated Lauren, because of the beauty and false confidence that Lauren exuded. She started to offer her body like Lauren did and soon, she too had a reputation. The difference between these friends was that Lauren could delude herself in believing that her popularity was the reason boys took so much interest in her. Jessica could not because she was always seen as Lauren's shadow. The boys that did not get Lauren's attention were the ones she got. They were the ones who told her that she was beautiful, only to leave her after they got what they wanted. So when Lauren started to date Edward and spent more time with him, leaving Jessica alone to face her demons, the wound started to fester. The years of never being good enough made Jessica covet what Lauren had and Lauren had Edward…thus she wanted Edward. And she finally had him…

It was the summer that Lauren and Edward's family vacations failed to coincide. First, Edward went to Italy for his family vacation for three weeks, which left Lauren to complain to Jessica the entire time. Jessica was more than happy when Lauren and her mother went away for a month…right before Edward's return. Jessica was alone again but she had no intentions of seeing Edward or his friends until Newton invited her to his party. She was drunk when she stumbled into an empty bedroom, trying to get away from Mike's pursuits. She didn't want him near her tonight and she needed reprieve from the effects of alcohol. That's why she sighed when the door opened, but her eyes widened when she propped herself up from the bed to look at the intruder. It wasn't Mike like she thought, it was Edward. He looked anxious but not drunk; he glanced over to the bed where Jessica had herself propped up.

Bella had just befriended Jacob Black and Lauren wasn't home to help him release his anxiety. She had always been good at knowing what he needed and he came to Mike's seedy party to find someone to help the anxiety that was overwhelming him. There was no guilt when walked towards his current girlfriend's best friend. There was only relief when he kissed Jessica hard and she did not push him away. He was aware of the longing looks that Jessica gave him when he was with Lauren. He knew that it wasn't really him; it was the idea that she could have something that Lauren did. So it was no surprise that she was so willing. His hands were frantic as they undressed; her skin was pliant and soft under him. They were both bare within minutes and he took his time to kiss her all over her body. He doubted that anyone that Jessica slept with knew how to be tender with her body but he wanted her wet so that he wouldn't have to hold back…he sank into her, searing her and spreading her wide. She eagerly took all of him in without a second thought. She liked Edward's weight on her and she wrapped her legs around him, wanting a deeper angle…Lauren always bragged about how great Edward was in bed. That night Jessica found out that her best friend was right…her boyfriend was the best lay in Forks.

They never spoke of that night and Lauren never found out…but it left a lasting impression on Jessica; one that made her want more.

Those thoughts ran through Jessica's mind as she looked at Edward during lunch. He was still looking like a dying man for the second week in a row and she knew that Bella's relationship was the cause…all she needed was for him to get worse and she would be there to make him feel better.

Bella could see Jessica ogling Edward from the corner of her eyes but she dismissed the thought that Jessica would betray Lauren by pursuing Edward. Instead Bella shifted her attention to Edward and took in his haggard appearance, she needed to talk to him…but she didn't know when. He was never around anymore…

Bella was conversing with Riley on their way to his house when she received a call from Esme. She wanted Riley and Bella to join them for dinner tonight since they hadn't had Bella at dinner for some time now. Bella couldn't deny Esme; she heard the longing in her voice. They didn't even bother going to Riley's house once Bella told Esme that they would be home for dinner; instead Riley headed to the Cullens so they could start their homework there.

They got most of their work done before they helped Esme by setting the table. Emmett was still at practice and Carlisle was on his way from work; Bella didn't even ask about Edward because she knew that he hadn't been eating dinner with the family. Bella was filled with guilt when she saw how happy Esme was while she and Riley helped her. She and Riley were animatedly chatting for the most part and Bella knew that she must have been lonely while preparing dinner by herself for the past few days. Usually, Bella or Edward would help her or at least keep her company while she cooked. If Emmett was the one with her in the kitchen, they would hear Esme constantly chastising Emmett for picking at the food. He would always defend his sneakiness by saying he was a growing boy and a budding food critique.

Carlisle walked in at the same time that Emmett did. Esme received her customary welcome home kiss which had Riley and Bella looking away while Emmett made catcalls at his parents' display.

Once everyone had washed up and were seated at the table, they began passing the food around. There was a great deal of chatter as Carlisle asked Riley questions in an effort to learn more about the boy dating Bella. Emmett was also regaling Bella and Esme of his spectacular skills in football practice. They were so engrossed in themselves that they failed to notice Edward walking into the house.

His head snapped towards the dinning room when he heard Riley's voice and it only took a few seconds until he was in the doorway smirking at the scene before him. They were all sitting there like he meant fucking nothing and easily replaceable with Riley- fucking-Peters.

Bella was the first to look up; she could tell when Edward's eyes were on her. It was instinctual for her to feel him crawling on her skin. When their eyes locked, her throat went dry as he smirked and cleared his throat…

**Annotation: Well, well, well the prodigal son has finally come back home…too bad it's the same night that his momma invites Riley for dinner. Cross your fingers that he behaves himself in front of his parents…I promise nothing because Edward has a mind of his own :-)**

**Otherwise, I hope you guys liked learning more about Jessica this time around and let me know what you think so far…I've gotten some very thoughtful reviews that were a pleasure to read; you guys are awesome!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dark Elixir**

**By MoneyTunes10**

**Chapter Eleven**

Esme's face lit up in excitement when she saw her son in the doorway; she was beaming at him, "Edward! I didn't know you were going to come back tonight. Come have dinner with us, I've missed you so much."

"Let me guess, Alice kicked you out for moping around her house." Emmett laughed while Edward simply shook his head at his brother.

"Good to have you back," Carlisle smiled at his son.

"Yeah, it's good to be back." Edward was still looking at Bella as she dropped her gaze. Riley, who was seated next to Emmett, had to turn around to look at Edward. Annoyance flared within him when he saw the look that Edward was giving Bella. It was one of total consumption…well she wasn't Edward's anymore…she was with Riley.

Esme stood to get a plate for Edward but he motioned to her to remain seated as he walked to the kitchen. He shrugged off his leather jacket and left it on a barstool near the island in the kitchen before walking back into the dinning room.

Edward made a great show of ignoring the seat closest to him, which would have place him next to Riley. Instead he walked around the table and placed his plate next to Bella. She had yet to make a sound but she did glance nervously at Riley, who was seated across from her. She was now seated between Esme and Edward but it was the proximity to the latter that made her heart beat furiously…surprisingly, that ache that was a constant presence had disappeared when Edward walked in…

"Hi Edward," Riley didn't want to make a scene in front of Edward's parents and he hoped that Edward was on the same page.

"Hey," Edward didn't even look at Riley as he began placing food on his plate.

The conversations picked up again as Edward finally settled down to eat, only Bella and Edward remained quiet. He was eating heartily while Bella pushed her food around her plate. She kept glancing at Riley, who was currently speaking to Carlisle.

She was waiting…it was terrifying to think that at any moment Edward would lunge across the table and start beating Riley.

She was momentarily distracted from her thoughts when Edward reached near her to grab a roll. She sighed and breathed in deeply, greedily gulping down his scent. It had been too long since she smelled his distinct scent.

Bella peeked from under her lashes at him. He was sitting on her right, so it was impossible to be discreet; she first took in his dark grey t-shirt that clung to his body in just the right way...when she finally looked at him, he was staring ahead with a smirk on his face…he knew she was looking at him.

"You were gone."

The Cullens were used to that particular tone that Bella used to address Edward. It reeked of a deep, ancient longing that only lovers used to address one another. Riley, on the other hand, was new to this intense yet private dynamic between Edward and Bella. This was _not_ how they acted in school…

Edward's smirk widened when he saw Riley stiffen as he was torn between paying attention to what Carlisle was saying to him and eavesdropping on what Bella was saying to Edward.

He turned slowly to her, "yeah, I had to do something and I needed time to myself."

"Oh…what did you have to do?"

"I'll show you some other time ok?" Edward's gaze was tender and his voice held unspoken promises.

She nodded before leaning closer to him, "you okay?" Her voice was so soft, caring, as if needing for him to be well.

"I'm better now…"

Edward dropped his fork and wrapped his right hand around his ribcage, absentmindedly rubbing. He slipped his left hand under the table into Bella's lap, palm up. This request was familiar to the two of them…she knew what he wanted…what she needed.

She switched her fork to her left hand and shifted her right hand under the table, entwining their fingers.

Edward couldn't help but notice the sigh of relief that she breathed out once their hands were connected. A ghost of a smile graced her lips as she began to eat more heartily. Bella kept peeking at Edward after every few bites…he, on the other hand, was blatantly staring at her; it had been too long since he observed her without interruption.

Riley could not for the life of him stop his leg from bouncing under the table; it was a nervous habit he developed as a child when he was mad. He could not school his features from the distaste at the display of affection between his girlfriend and Edward. He could see their arms touching and that they had unconsciously scooted their chairs closer together. Not even his conversation with Carlisle could distract him…

"I'm sorry but I have to leave, I'm not feeling well!" Riley's exclamation seemed out of place in the pleasant atmosphere that settled in the room…but it had the desired effect.

Bella never thought anything of the bubble that she and Edward naturally created when they were at home. The other Cullens were accustomed to them being in their own world but Riley was new to this; worst of all, he was her boyfriend and she was excluding him. She started to pull her hands from Edward but her clamped his hands tighter, effectively trapping her. His head swiveled to Riley and the sharp glare he sent Riley's direction was returned with full force.

Esme stood, "Oh, I'm sorry you're not feeling well. Are you sure you have to go? Are you fine to drive?" Esme walked around the table to look closely at Riley as Carlisle stood. He sighed softly because he was aware of the looks Riley gave Bella and Edward throughout the meal. Riley had no way of knowing that this was normal for the two of them; he only knew that his girlfriend was across the table acting like only she and Edward existed. Carlisle was well aware of how teenage boys could let their feels cloud their judgment and it was fortunate that this didn't end worse. Riley was taking himself away from the situation, hopefully to cool down and then talk to Bella. He could not say the same for his son; Edward's deathly glower sent a clear message.

"I'll walk you out." Carlisle put a hand on Riley's shoulder and sent a look in Edward's direct. His message was clear…behave.

Esme chimed in, no doubt to break the tension, "well let me at least pack dessert for you." She hurried into the kitchen to get a slice of lemon meringue pie ready for Riley's abrupt departure…shaking her head the entire time…teenagers were such a passionate breed.

Emmett looked wary when he noticed that Bella wanted to go to Riley… of course Emmett understood that Edward was most likely interfering. He thought that they were probably holding hands under the table; they did this since they were little. No wonder Riley looked pissed. He shook his head at his brother…when it came to Bella, all bets were off …Edward would never think about the consequences of his actions. He was well aware of this fact due to all the fights that he either broke up or joined because of Edward's need to isolate Bella from other males.

Esme walked in with dessert ready for Riley as he walked towards the foyer with Carlisle. She followed the pair noticing Riley's glances over his shoulder. Bella was still sitting at the table frowning at Edward. When she caught Riley's eye there was hurt written all over his face; she had no intentions of hurting Riley and she needed to make sure he knew that before he left. She pulled hard against Edward's grasp, freeing herself from his hold.

Bella's chair scarped loudly as she leapt up and walked towards the front door, where Riley had just walked through. Edward followed closely with a scowl on his face…Emmett, knowing more about the situation than his parents, made sure to follow his brother.

Bella ran past Carlisle and Esme as they stood on the porch watching Riley walk towards his car. She felt the night air nip at her, stealing her heat as she ran to Riley.

"Riley…"

He stopped walking but didn't turn around… "Riley, please talk to me…"

"And tell you what Bella, that I couldn't remain sitting there watching my girlfriend fawn over a prick who was obsessed with her."

"I'm so sorry Riley, I never meant to hurt you…it's just…I donno…when Edward and I are together, it's just hard to not be in our own world…he hadn't been home in a while…" Bella let out a frustrated sigh; she was so angry with herself for hurting Riley. "I'm sorry…there's no excuse."

She walked closer and gently touched his back prompting Riley to slowly turn around…he saw the remorse in her eyes and he couldn't help but pull her into his arms. He slowly leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her lips but Bella parted her lips and quickly sucked his bottom lip. She pulled him closer before he released her and gave her a small kiss on her nose.

When Riley looked up, he saw Edward standing a few feet from them while the rest of his family remained on the porch. Edward's face was blank; there was no anger…just stone staring back at the two of them. His eyes were shrouded in the darkness and although he had no emotion displayed, his presence was still menacing.

"I know what you were doing Edward." Riley kept his voice low so as not to carry to the rest of the Cullens but his accusation was heard by both Edward and Bella.

Bella's eyes widened as she turned to look at Edward… "Riley…" He didn't know what he was asking for…Edward should not be taunted…

"Oh, and what is that Riley?"

"Yeah…play dumb; just remember that she wants to be with me. She's my girlfriend not yours…"

"You may be her present Riley but I will be her future."

Riley stepped towards Edward but Emmett was already down the stairs placing his arm around Edward, "hey guys, dinner's getting cold and I'm sure Riley would like to get home and rest."

Emmett's voice held a warning; Carlisle and Esme were standing there watching the exchange and although they could not hear anything, they could read body language.

Bella removed herself from Riley's embrace and stepped closer to Edward and Emmett. Riley looked sullen for a moment but cleared his face as he drove away. He hated leaving Bella with Edward…

Bella didn't have much of an appetite once they returned to the table. She felt uneasy… Edward's detached façade threw her off…

His surprising calm troubled her for the rest of the night…while she was showering…while she was talking to Riley on the phone…

She just kept coming back to that face…the unreadable eyes…

She could always read his eyes and it scared her that she couldn't do that tonight…like a piece of her was missing or defective…

**::::**

As if life could not send enough surprises in Bella's direction, when she got to school, she learned that a new family moved into town and it was her turn to do the student orientation. She was still disturbed by the events with Edward that she didn't know if she would end up rambling the entire time.

She was waiting in the school's administrative offices for the new student and her parents to finish talking to the headmaster before helping the student for the day. She was biting her bottom lip and thinking about the drama that her life had descended into, so she didn't hear the group of people walk up to her until Headmaster Greene tapped her on her shoulder.

He chuckled as Bella stood up with a start; she was blushing at her aloof state while Headmaster Greene made the introductions.

The new student, Tanya Denali, was stunning…on the level of Rosalie Hale stunning. She would fit right into this school…

Her mother, Carmen, was a short plump woman with a pleasant smile while her father, Eleazar, was taller with a stern countenance. They looked nothing like their daughter whose strawberry blond hair was straightened and hung neatly down her back. She was so graceful and her shiny hair swung with every step she took, that Bella couldn't help but feel plain next to Tanya.

After her parents bid their farewells and left, Bella and Tanya took some time to look at her schedule. She only had one class with Bella but the rest of her schedule looked fairly easy to navigate through. Bella had to make sure that Tanya got to her classes without trouble and she had to show her any of the buildings pertinent to her schedule. Bella agreed to meet Tanya outside each of her classes and walk with her to her next one.

They did this routine for the entire day and always ended up chatting between classes as Bella took Tanya to her next one; so much so that Bella would find herself running to her class to avoid the late bell.

Bella learned a lot about Tanya; like the fact that she had two older siblings. Kate, her oldest sister, was married with a child on the way and living in Alaska, while her other sister, Irina, attended the University of Pennsylvania. Tanya was the youngest of the three girls and this was the first time she moved in her entire life. She was nervous about being the new person at school but she was happy that Bella was the one doing her orientation.

The two of them got along well; she may have been just as beautiful as Rosalie, but she did not share Rose's aptitude for exclusion. Tanya was fun to be around; at lunch she regaled Bella and her friends with stories about growing up in Alaska. It was in the midst of another laughing fit that Alice walked over and introduced herself to Tanya. Soon Alice had Tanya walking with her to introduce her to the rest of her friends. Bella watched with a sinking heart as Tanya shook Edward's hand…would history repeat itself? Even though she was with Riley now, there was still a part of her that didn't want Edward to go out with beautiful girls like Tanya. Yes they were fitting for him, in that their beauty matched his, but Bella always witnessed his self-destructive tendencies when he was with girls like that. The worst part was that she really liked Tanya…she was no Lauren or Jessica…she was genuine and beautiful…a dangerous combination…

Bella was relieved as she noticed that Edward only seemed polite to Tanya, not his usual determined self when he wanted to go out with a girl. She knew that predatory gaze he would use to unnerve the girls he was interested it. It uncoiled anticipation in them and made their panties wet…thankfully he didn't seem affected by Tanya's beauty like the other boys in school.

When the final bell rang, Bella met Tanya at her locker before she took her to the library, the gym, and the music wing of the school. Bella learned that Tanya played the piano, so it was natural for her to take her to the music wing. Bella also shared that Edward played the piano; leaving Tanya pleasantly surprised. There was something about Edward Cullen... he was obviously attractive but there was so much more to him. He was heartbroken…Tanya could recognize the signs anywhere; she was an expert in broken hearts…

She was also intrigued as to why Bella lived with the Cullens but she didn't pry, Bella was a sweet girl and she wanted to be her friend.

**::::**

As the days went by, Tanya got along well with the people from the two different groups that she hung out with at school. Sometimes she sat with Bella and her friends, other times she sat with Edward and his friends.

It was never Tanya's aim to befriend Edward, it sort of just happened. Alice had a tendency to drag Tanya into her plans, so she usually showed up to all of Alice's activities. Inevitably Edward would be there…alone. She saw herself in him, that aching loneliness even when surrounded by people. He tried to cover it up with fake laughs, smiles or even blank facial features but she could see it. It surprised her, at first, because she heard about his reputation around school. His past was one of sordid affairs and his recent breakup from one, Lauren Mallory, was one of the hot topics. She was even more surprised that he went out with someone like Lauren…

It was only when she learned the full story about his history pertaining to sweet Bella Swan that it all fit. Bella was currently dating Riley and looked happy as far as Tanya could tell. She understood at that time, why Edward was in the state that he was.

It was under a drunken haze that Tanya opened the doors of friendship with Edward. She was sitting on the porch of Alice's home, despite the chill. Looking into the woods, reminiscing about her past, she remained in pain, one that would never leave…

The door opened spilling light onto the darkened porch…

Edward sat next to her, he was silent as he handed her a drink. Hers was long gone; he did not comment on the tears that marred her beautiful face or the way she hiccupped her thanks for the drink.

They sat for a while in the silence as they heard their friends' laughter filter from inside…

"I can see past the façade Edward."

He didn't speak but looked at Tanya who turned to look at him. She shifted until she was sitting cross-legged before him.

"You're hurting just like me. That's why I can tell, but don't worry," her voice dropped into a whisper, "I think you've got them fooled."

Edward took a swing of his drink, neither confirming nor denying Tanya's words.

"You still have a chance with her you know, she doesn't love Riley…I can tell." Tanya was looking back into the darken lands surrounding the Brandon home. Edward was staring at her intently…

"You don't know anything…"

Tanya's humorless laugh filled the night, "believe me Edward, I can tell…"

Edward knew that Tanya spent time with Bella outside of school. She would be telling Alice and Rose about the bonfires she would go to in La Push with Bella and Riley. She would even talk fondly of Jacob and his friends, so he knew she saw Riley's interaction with Bella away from school, but there was more to Tanya…more than anyone else saw. He could see it now, the crippling agony that she hid behind her mask of beauty. She was vulnerable, scarred and hurt from her past…she was allowing him to see that now.

"What happened to you?" The nightly breeze took his words and sent them into the world but he knew that she heard them.

Tanya's glassy eyes turned to Edward…could she? Would she tell him? Gut herself out again and expose her scarred flesh…if it meant that he would not suffer and that eventually Riley would be saved from the same fate?

"I was in love once…" she chuckled silently, "actually I'm still in love…he was older so we had to hide it but that didn't lessen the feelings I had.

He was…is… my soul, my heart but he couldn't have loved me as much as I loved him. There were always little signs…some I saw but ignored and others I just missed…

Garrett was my all… but then he met my oldest sister…" She took a sip from her drink.

"It wasn't love at first sight for them but it actually developed slowly, he would forgo our plans to meet with a friend for coffee… one that he could go out with public with, not like me who he had to hide.

Then one day, he broke up with me. He was honest and sorry but he told me that he found someone else…I thought that my heart would never heal…it was only the beginning…little did he know that the 'someone else' was my sister.

He had no idea that Kate and I were related…not until that Christmas.

Kate brought her new boyfriend home for Christmas and I nearly collapsed when Garrett walked into the room.

I know what it feels like to have to pretend to be happy when all you want to do is cry and scream…to pretend that their sickening happiness isn't eating you from the inside out…

I was losing weight so fast that my mom and dad thought I had an eating disorder…

I lashed out at Kate for no reason…she still doesn't know about me and Garrett…

I made her wedding a living nightmare but I couldn't help it; I was hurting…burning alive…and I wanted to take as many people as I could down with me…

The man I loved married my sister in a summer wedding…" She took another drink, "Six months later, they announced that they were expecting their first child…

I've never told anyone why we moved here, but it was for me…my parents didn't know what else to do for me so they decided that a fresh start would be best…they left their friends, switched jobs…all for me…

It's helped, I'm not one hundred percent but I'm getting there…I've realized that he was never mine to have…he was always Kate's…they were meant for each other…

I'm telling you this because you and Bella are meant to be. I don't want Riley to end up like me…jaded, scarred…I don't think you've given up on her…I mean I see the way you two look at each other. You may be waiting it out but if you wait too long, more people may get hurt…make her see…"

Edward enveloped Tanya in a crushing hug. She had been the first to confirm what he had been telling Bella…he thought that maybe it was only him seeing it, but she was an outsider looking in and she had seen it. Tanya had opened herself to him, as difficult as it was for her…she understood…the pain that came with watching the one you loved with someone else.

_Was this what he had been doing to Bella all this time? _

He couldn't let his mind wander down that path. He used his thumb to wipe the tears from her cheeks and pulled her up, "Come on, let's go in…we need a pick-me-up."

That was the first night that a true friendship began between Tanya and Edward. Soon she was coming over to the Cullen home and although Bella knew that Tanya was her friend and she was friends with Edward, something was bothering her about their friendship. Bella couldn't put her finger on it…the nagging in her mind never ceased when she saw Tanya and Edward laughing together. He hadn't laughed like that in a while, not since she began dating Riley…

She knew for a fact that there was nothing romantic between them but still… her eyes always wandered over to the pair whenever they were talking quietly to each other…her heart constricted when Edward would tenderly draw Tanya out of her daydream. He would rub her back silently as if he understood where Tanya's mind had wandered to.

Bella had been privy to Tanya's sometimes long lost look; the vacant stare…the way she wrapped her hand around her body as if holding herself together…afraid that she was going to fall apart…the pain from wherever her mind was would linger for the entire day. Bella always did her best to draw Tanya from her musings but she could never cheer her up like Edward could.

It wasn't until she came home one day and heard Edward's piano that she figured out what was happening. She walked towards the music… quietly… not wanting to startle Edward. It had been so long since he played and she was ecstatic that he was playing again. She walked into the piano room but abruptly halted when at the scene before her. It was more intimate than anything she had caught Lauren and Edward doing...

Edward sat at his piano playing while Tanya was curved into his side…her head was on his shoulder…strawberry blond spilling on his back as her long hair was splayed behind the both of them. Her shoulders were shaking with tears as she leaned even more into Edward.

He was playing the piano to console her…

He was playing for her…not for Bella but for Tanya…he only played for Bella…

This was worst than Tanya and Edward dating…

The scene before her, twisted tortuously in her brain, etching itself into her. She thought that though he slept with all those girls, that she was special…only she held a special place in his heart…one that one else could reach.

Ahh…but that was where she erred…she thought no one else could reach there but Tanya had proven her wrong…

She had been replaced…

Bella backed out of the room, unable to fully understand what was happening in her.

She felt removed from existence…

But didn't Edward know that she needed him? He couldn't leave her, he'd saved her…

She was lightheaded, disconnected, thrown to the mercy of this storm, battling the waves of pain but unable to stay above water…_she needed him_…

Her limbs felt tired…her legs began to shake…_she needed him_…

She had no voice to scream for help with…no energy to keep her body afloat…lost and without her anchor…_she needed him… _

Tears streamed down her face…her heart thundered…her head pounded…

She stumbled not noticing the stairs…her hands shot out to brace for impact…

Did she fall? She couldn't even tell…her physical pain paled next to the anguish that engulfed her.

She did fall…she was slumped on the stairs but she couldn't move… _she needed him_…

She used her hands in an effort to push her torso up… they shook with exertion…her body had literally given up on her… looking down at the clean white carpet, she noticed a spot of red that seemed to appear from above…

_What? _

Her mind failed to comprehend what was happening…she smelled the rust…the iron…

_Edward!_ Her mind screamed for him…her body battled unconsciousness…_her entire being needed him…_

"Bella!"

Someone was playing a cruel joke on her…first she could hear nothing but rushing air, then all the sound came back…slamming her and causing her to wince…

Strong arms grabbed her…flipped her over…cradled her…she felt disjointed…

"Get me some tissue! There's blood pouring out of her nose!"

She heard his voice…his voice…it had always been her anchor in the storm…it was the first voice that broke through the haze after her parents' death…he had come to save her again…

"Edward…" her voice sounded so scared, "I need you…please don't leave me…save me…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Dark Elixir**

**By MoneyTunes10**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Annotation: I've gotten several requests to explain why Edward thinks that he and Bella couldn't be together since the beginning of this story. It will be explained as the story develops…he needs to be understood as a character before his explanation is revealed. **

**Sorry for the delay…I hope you enjoy this nice long chapter and hang on, a lot happens here! **

To be between waking and sleeping is precarious…like teetering on a tightrope…not willing to rise into awareness…or be submerged into nothingness

This was where Bella resided …the _in-between_….

She remembered everything…the pain, the blood, Edward…

The one her soul sought in her most desperate hour.

She could hear footsteps pacing on soft carpet followed by murmurs…was that from the dream world or the waking one?

Should she rise from her trance now? From the small haven she had created and retreated to? What would she have to face?

She had beseeched Edward to save her…be her knight in crystal armor…to deflect the pain…to bend the piercing beam of agony…like he did for her before.

He was her perfect armor…protecting her like she was made of glass when she came to live with them. His manipulation…his control…they blinded her…prevented her from seeing him completely. And those characteristics also protected her…they were a part of the shield.

Now that Tanya was in the picture, would she be defenseless…no Edward? No armor? Naked?

Wasn't this what she wanted all along? To be free of him and his control? To be with Riley and forget about Edward?

The answer didn't seem so clear. She hadn't expected her reaction to seeing Edward with Tanya.

So what if they had become close, she was pushing him away and trying to deepen her relationship with Riley. She had no claim to Edward…

She had begged for her freedom from him and now that he was giving his affections to another, she had to accept it…

She had to face them…Bella's eyes opened…

She was in Edward's room…on his bed. Once her eyes focused, she turned to see Tanya talking soothingly to Edward… his head rested in his hands while the bend of his shoulders spoke of his distraught; Bella didn't have to see his face to decipher his feelings…Tanya, on the other hand, was unreadable…

Tanya looked up and their eyes briefly locked before Bella had to avert her gaze from her replacement. She went back to looking at Edward…cataloguing everything about him.

Tanya nudged Edward as she directed his attention to a wary Bella in his bed. He had insisted on taking her to his room, claiming that she had always found comfort here. It was true…when Bella was at the height of her grief, this room was an escape…a pretend place where nothing could hurt her. Much to Edward's dismay, she had outgrown the need for the haven this room represented as she grew. Still he hoped that this room could serve its purpose once more. He needed Bella to listen…to hear.

Bella had been 'resting' for some time now and Edward had deciphered the source of her panic attack. He could only imagine the thoughts that were plaguing her mind after seeing Tanya next to him on the piano bench…

He was slow to approach her, gauging her reaction as he neared.

"Bella?"

She kept her eyes firmly fixed on him the entire time…watching…waiting.

"Bella, Love"…he could see her visibly wince at his term of endearment, pressing her body deeper into his bed…trying to sink into the mattress.

"Don't call me that…" broken words from her hoarse vocals cords that only served to transform his panic into anger…

Edward strode across the distance separating them…her frightened eyes did nothing to slow him as he climbed into the bed and hovered over her…encasing Bella in scent. His legs were on either side of her while he lowered himself until their faces were inches apart.

"It wasn't what it seemed…" He was seething in ire above her; she had even opened her mouth…to contradict him, no doubt. Edward pressed his finger against her lips…if she uttered a word, he would not be able to stop his scalding retort.

"I'm composing a piece for you and I needed someone to hear it…to critique it, someone who knew exactly what I was trying to convey through the music. Since Tanya knew the situation and she's also a pianist, I asked her…" Edward turned to look at Tanya. Tanya's story was hers to tell but he needed Bella to understand the grief that overtook his new friend. He would sacrifice Tanya's privacy for Bella's piece of mind.

"She got upset because the music touched her…it brought up some dark memories from Alaska…it reminded her of someone she loved…and she just lost it. But she didn't want me to stop playing. She wanted to hear the piece in its entirety. She didn't think she could sit through it again…so I kept playing and she kept crying. I think that's when you walked in."

Edward searched her eyes…inching closer…his look was bewildering…it was an odd mix of malice and devotion, as if daring her to challenge what he had just revealed.

She was seared by the emotional wave that doused her.

His voice lowered, "It wasn't what you thought. I would never, never do that with anyone but you. I know I've done a lot of fucked up things but whenever I played for you, I was sharing my soul. You're the only one I've ever done that with and you will be the only one. No matter what…"

_What?_ Bella looked back in disbelief…so he wasn't playing for her?

"You _will_ believe me Bella."

Bella could only nod. She was not used to this…Edward would usually dismiss her reactions when she was upset at whatever he did with another girl…she was used to his unapologetic approach to the entire situation but this was different. He must have understood what it did to her… He searched her eyes before kissing her forehead.

Edward descended from the bed and strode over to a defeated Tanya, towering in his stance as he looked down on her. She knew what he was going to say…what he wanted her to do. From what she knew of Edward thus far, he was dominating. When he wanted something, there was no questioning…no reasoning…especially when it concerned Bella.

And this concerned Bella.

He wanted her to share her story with Bella…to explain why listening to his heartache, devotion and complex love through his music had ravaged her soul.

Tanya took a deep breath…she could feel Edward's gaze on her…it was unnerving but she ignored him and instead sought Bella's curious eyes.

So it was through sobs that Tanya shared her story with Bella. And although Bella was weak from her panic attack, she still walked over to Tanya and consoled the broken girl who shared her horror of heartbreak. She had often seen the darkness cloud Tanya's beautiful eyes and now Bella knew the reason behind it. The knowledge was crushing and she could hear Tanya's warning blaring at her. Urging her to be careful not only with her heart but with those around her.

The three remained talking in Edward's room for a long time. It was hard for Bella to banish the utter misery she felt earlier that night. She threw questions at both Tanya and Edward…she didn't care if they thought she was jealous. It was just hard for her to simply accept their explanation. The fact that Edward never hid his indiscretions from her was helpful. Edward was always upfront with his actions, whether they were good or bad. Although Bella accepted their explanation, she was still guarded when it came to Tanya and Edward.

Both Bella and Edward watched Tanya as she drove away after the three had finished their conversation. Silence invaded the space between them on the porch. It was still difficult for Bella to witness Edward's concern for Tanya. She had seen how they still shared something else between them that they weren't sharing with her…as if they shared the same deep sense of loss, but Bella couldn't understand whom Edward had lost.

It couldn't be her because Edward was still possessive of her; not even acknowledging her relationship with Riley. It wasn't Lauren because Edward hadn't notice Lauren's wound festering. But Bella did. She could see that Lauren was furious when she saw the new girl, Tanya, as part of the Cullen inner circle. Something Lauren had never fully achieved, even when she was fucking Edward. So Bella was left silently wondering what linked Tanya and Edward. Those thoughts still haunted her even as she followed Edward back inside.

She was about to walk into her room when she felt Edward take her hand, he pulled her until her back was flush with his body…pressing himself into her. She felt the kiss he placed on her temple before he whispered in her ear, "I still have to play the piece I composed for you."

With that, Edward left… crossing the hallway and swiftly shutting his door.

Why did he always do that to her? She was always left wanting more…whispered promises that caused her heart to hammer in her chest.

**::::**

At this moment Bella's heart was hammering in her chest for another reason.

She had finally convinced Riley to take their relationship further. It had been an entire week since the piano incident and she was left wanton from Edward's impromptu promise to play the piece he wrote for her.

She was so afraid of being ensnared by him again, that she threw everything she had into her relationship.

She was also thinking about Tanya's story…the way she nearly pleaded with Bella to follow her heart's desire.

Bella knew that she wanted more from Riley…she also wanted freedom from Edward and she thought that going to the next level with Riley would be the fuel that would propel her forward. So she had gone to his house, as usual, and convinced Riley to do homework with her in his room. They were on his bed…Bella on top…straddling him…and grinding deeply into the erection that seemed to be a permanent fixture since Bella began speeding up their relationship. Riley flipped them so that he was now on top…in control, before he began removing their clothing.

Riley was aware that Bella was a virgin and he had asked time and time again if she was sure that she wanted him to be her first. She always said yes.

It had been some time now since they started dating and he had fallen for Bella. What solidified Riley's feelings for Bella was who she was as a person. He knew that she was kind but being with her showed him that Bella was a beautiful person inside and out. He had several honest conversations with her concerning Edward and his friends…he had always wondered why she went along with Edward's tyranny. Although Bella openly expressed her frustration, it was always aimed at their actions. She did not say an unkind word about them, even telling him about all the good times she remembered with them. Like how they always included her in summer plans…she always made sure to distinguish that it was Edward who opposed her attendance at Alice's parties. Her understanding had initially frustrated Riley, but soon he learned that Bella had a knack for accepting people for who they were…it was also her weakness.

The moments they shared in La Push with Jake and his friends around bonfires were engraved in his heart. The way she looked as the fire bathed her in golden light. The way her eyes squeezed shut as laughter rocked her body…the way her lips felt against his…her breast molding into his hand and the heat that radiated from her.

Yes…Riley had fallen for her and now that he hovered over her, looking into those soft brown eyes, he wondered if she felt the same for him.

He kissed her gently on her forehead…on her nose…on her chin.

They were both bare, their joined silhouettes only illuminated by the dimmed lights in his room. The house was empty, save for them…perfect time to grant Bella her wish to further their relationship.

"You're sure about this?"

"Yes Riley."

He kissed her softly on her lips and descended leaving kisses on her neck…between her breasts.

His nose skimmed from one peak to the other as he took in the sight of her breasts. She smelled divine and he could not help himself as he took in a deep breath. When he finally took her nipple in his mouth, he moaned at the warmth and softness of her breast contrasted with her hardened nipple. He opened his mouth wider as she arched… wanting more. He sucked her nipples…continually switching back and forth.

It was like creating a work of art and he leaned back to admire her hard, rosy nipples that glistened with his saliva.

When he peeked at Bella, her face was gloriously flushed as she fisted the sheets. This was only the beginning…

Riley kept kissing her as he descended…under each breast, her belly button, which he licked slightly. He smiled against her skin when he heard her chuckle.

Bella's skin was like a live-wire…trembling from the over stimulation…

When he finally got to her core he looked into her eyes…he needed to see her when he tasted her for the first time.

Bella propped herself on her elbows…looking down at Riley between her legs…he had so much adoration…so much devotion in his eyes as he lowered his lips and kissed her core. She watched as he spread her and took a slow languid lick.

They both moaned.

Bella threw her head back and tried to reign in her breathing…

Riley's tongue was still licking her slowly when she returned her gaze…

_Was she insane?_

Riley's brown hair had transformed into a very distinctive bronze shade…

_Fuck…_

Then Riley looked at her flushed, panting face…

Bella's eyes widened for it wasn't Riley's hazel eyes that she saw…

There were piercing green eyes, a sculpted jaw-line, and a signature smirk that insisted on total control…

_What the fuck…_

Bella's mind had morph her devoted boyfriend right before her eyes…

She couldn't help her body's reaction…her hips thrusted upward… urging him to continue…she watched as her Riley-turned-Edward eagerly spread her wider…

His tongue was glorious as he suckled her clit…she couldn't help but grind upward… "yessss"

Without warning he stuck his tongue inside her… Pandora 's Box was opened with that move.

Bella's thighs clamped down on Riley's head, fixing him to her core as she tilted her pelvis upward…

"Oh, oh…please, please don't stop…"

And Riley did not stop…in fact his tongue, his lips, his entire being was united in one goal…they wanted to make Bella scream in pleasure. They worked in harmony suckling and licking…tasting and teasing…but never faltering from their goal. Bella was his sole concern and he relished in her taste…her moans…her pants…her upward thrusts that begged for more depth than his tongue could provide…

Bella could feel Riley increased efforts but it was her mind's betrayal that made her teeter on the edge…

The hallucination of Edward that her mind had replaced Riley with, took the experience to another level…those glorious bronze locks between her legs as his face remained latched onto her core unleashed something dangerous within her…

"Don't you _fucking_ stop!" It was a roar in a voice that Riley had never heard from his Bella before. It spoke of total domination and made his penis twitch with need. This was the roar of a lioness…

Back arched, eyes squeezed shut and legs locking Riley into place, Bella screamed out as her orgasm shattered her into immeasurable pieces…

When Riley was finally released from the vice that was Bella's thigh…he crawled up her body and looked at her. He was trying so hard to hold back but he had remained painfully hard while his girlfriend screamed out her orgasm. Her eyes were barely open and her legs were shaking…endorphins were still galloping through her veins...

"You ready baby?"

Bella barely nodded...she felt so weak with pleasure.

Riley made sure to slowly roll the condom on before kissing Bella gently and guiding himself between her slick folds…he pushed in…she was still relaxed but as he pushed further, Bella's hand reached up to grip his forearms.

Having Riley sheathed in her was painful…the pressure of being stretched was a novel and uncomfortable sensation.

Although Riley started to move slowly…it was still painful and she bit her lip to stop from crying out. Soon it wasn't as painful but the pleasure that she had been told about was still missing. She could however hear Riley's panting increase…

Bella was so warm and tight that he was having a hard time holding back…he didn't last long. It was a little disappointing that she sighed in relief when he finally pulled out, but he soon forgot as soon as she snuggled closer to him. She tucked into his side as he stroked her hair…seeing the content peacefulness that was due to her orgasm was wondrous. He could feel her breath even out as her chest fell and rose rhythmically…

"I love you…"

Barely audible and whispered to the sleeping girl in his arms, Riley finally admitted to himself that Bella had captured his heart.

**::::**

Sex was a newfound joy for Bella and it seemed that she was insatiable…especially when she was having a tense day. Riley enjoyed making love to Bella more than she could comprehend but the same could not be said for Bella. It seemed that she was not really making love to Riley because her mind would always warp Riley into Edward when they were having sex. It was getting harder and harder not to yell out Edward's name instead of Riley's. She understood how sick it was to do that to Riley but it seemed impossible to stop; she couldn't have an orgasm without doing it...

The worst part was that she would blush more than usual whenever Edward caught her looking at him. He would be wearing his signature smirk when he caught her and it would always earn him a series of blushes.

Riley knew something had shifted…he would watch as Bella got lost looking at Edward…blushing when Edward caught her eyes. It was unnerving…he knew there was nothing going on…in fact it seemed that Edward had finally reigned in his possessiveness toward' Bella. Secretly Riley hoped that he was going to start something with Tanya Denali…but it seemed that they were only friends.

In fact, Tanya had built herself a wonderful group of friends that now encompassed kids from the other high school. She was so easy to like. She even got along with Jane Volturi, the ice queen, second to none…not even Rosalie Hale. Riley and Brie were the ones to introduce her to the Volturi clique and it grew from there. The only person that Tanya truly disliked was James, Victoria's ex-boyfriend. Victoria revealed James' physical abuse and with Tanya's support she had finally broken things off with him. Of course the rumor at the other school was that James was the one to leave her…tarnishing Victoria's reputation.

Tanya's arms were always open and Victoria appreciated her non-judgmental friendship. It was Tanya's tolerance that brought these seemingly different teenagers together. She would invite them to her family's Lake House to spend their weekends…soon the lines differentiating cliques dissolved. They would be sprawled all over the den, Edward and his friends, the Volutri's, Bella and Riley, Victoria, and Tanya. Yes there was tension between Edward and Riley, but they tended to avoid each other. Once in a while, even the La Push guys came up. And even when the La Push kids were hanging out with them, Tanya had a way of dispelling the strained encounters between the hostile parties of the group.

**:::::**

It seemed that Tanya's mediation skills was not only necessary at the Denali's Lake House, but at school too.

It was Friday, the air was smooth, crisp and saturated with anticipation. Rosalie stood next to Edward as they both leaned against his car. Their eyes roamed the exiting student body…waiting for their friends to start movie night at the Cullen home; it was one of the few times that they were not hanging out with a large group of people, so they were anxious to leave the parking lot before the party invitations started coming in.

Tanya was the first to exit; Edward noticed that she had less dark episodes of late. He had a theory on how her new friend, Victoria, was the reason for this improvement but he would never push Tanya; both girls had been through hell and back and if they found solace in each other, he would not judge. He was happy that Tanya found someone other than himself to confide in. Not that he minded being a friend to Tanya; he just had his own problems to worry about and they all centered on Bella.

Edward was weary…Bella was still playing house with Riley and he was anxious for her to get him out of her system. Yet she was at the Peters' house almost every night after school; He didn't even see her when she got home because she was always tired. He was only afforded brief glances of her through the hallways at school. It was unacceptable.

He had listened to Alice's advice, he had listen to Tanya's advice and even Rose piped in with her blunt disdain for his affection to Bella…but he was so fucking tired of inaction. He was tired of listening, waiting, watching, silently fighting by pretending to be the good guy. He wasn't the good guy, he was Edward…take it or leave it…

Although Tanya reassured him, almost on a daily basis, that Bella wasn't falling in love with Riley, he couldn't help but wonder. They had been together for some time now and they only seemed to be getting closer.

Speak of the devil…

Riley and Bella exited the school. He had his arm around her shoulders as they ambled towards his car. Riley's head was bent as he whispered something to Bella. She giggled and affectionately slapped him on the ass. Edward was transfixed by the interaction…it seemed that Bella had bloomed from her bashfulness. There was the telltale blush but her actions were playful…inciting…

Rosalie let out a dark chuckle, "you know they're fucking right?"

Tanya had just neared when she heard Rosalie's comment. Her face blanched as she looked at Edward…she could slap Rose for her lack of tact that she had apparently gotten from Emmett. Of course Tanya had seen the change in Bella, but she had kept her mouth shut for Edward's sake. He was already tightly wound and barely able to contain his rage whenever he was near the couple, the knowledge of their intimacy would only fuel the temper he kept at bay.

His green eyes bore into the temple of his friend; it seemed that his mind had rejected her statement. The synapses in his brain that allowed him to communicate seemed to have malfunctioned…they were misfiring, because his long-time friend had just said the unfathomable.

"What did you say Rosie?"

Edward took note when Rosalie swallowed the lump in her throat. Yes she had said what he thought she did…

Rosalie wasn't even thinking when she made that comment…she was irked by Bella and Riley's display of affection because she was fighting with Emmett at the moment. They were both stressed about the possibility of separating for college and they took out their frustrations on each other. Seeing someone else in the honeymoon phase of their relationship irritated Rose because she wanted to go back to that time with Emmett…when things were so much simpler. When real life didn't dictate that they had to become adults and face the possibility of separating. What jarred her out of her self-pity was Edward's dark tone as her snickered her childhood nickname. This was dangerous territory…

Tanya attempted to diffuse and re-direct, "Hey guys, ready for movie night?" She had done this many times when they were at the Lake House…and it always worked. Edward would eventually take a walk to cool down before returning to the group, but this situation was different…the damage had been done.

Both girls watched as Edward's green eyes darkened and zeroed in on Riley, who was currently kissing Bella as he opened the passenger side of his car. His hand quickly moved from the door as he lifted Bella. She wrapped her legs around his waist and clung to him as they kissed. That was quite possibly the worst thing she could have done in that moment…

Because Edward was done…he was motherfucking done…this backing off shit had run it's course and it only led to Bella fucking that prick…

How could he not have noticed it before? He must have been so caught up with the way he caught Bella eyeing him that he let his guard down.

Edward didn't even notice that he was sprinting towards Riley. He was within reach when something hit him hard from the right.

Emmett had barely left the building when he heard Rose frantically yelling at him. Tanya was trying to talk to Edward but from where he stood, he could see that his brother's mind was gone…this was bad. When he followed Edward's gaze, Emmett groaned. Bella was wrapped most inappropriately around Riley as they kissed, oblivious to Edward who was now sprinting towards the couple. Emmett dropped everything as he ran towards his brother…he had to stop Edward because he would, without a doubt, send Riley to the hospital.

Edward was pinned on the ground as he twisted to get away from Emmett. His let out a frustrated growl that was so thunderous that everyone stopped to look at the scene before them.

"Edward?"

He heard Bella's voice before he twisted his head in her direction, "You're fucking _him_?"

Bella recoiled at the rage and revulsion entwined with the accusation that Edward flung at her. She hadn't told anyone about her and Riley sleeping together but it seemed that their affectionate displays in public were loud and clear.

She felt her anger rise at the hypocrisy, "Yes Edward and I love it!" Her smile was seductively malicious…it was as if she could see the knife twist into his heart. Bella was not one for revenge but she was at a loss at why it was acceptable in Edward's mind for him to fuck anyone he wanted but it was blasphemy for her to sleep with her boyfriend. Oh it was wrong to want him to share the pain that she had endured throughout the years, but it felt so fucking good. She liked the power, the way she could see the wince of agony on his face before his stone armor encased him again.

Edward laughed, he was borderline delirious. All he wanted to do was to make Riley bleed, to dance in his blood, to make him pay for touching Bella.

Emmett was having a hard time as he watched his brother struggle to get to Riley and he wondered if Edward had simply lost his mind. He was one second away from calling their dad after Edward started laughing. Then he suddenly stopped.

Riley had stepped forward and pulled Bella behind him. He was concerned for her safety…it was obvious that Edward was losing his mind. Riley kept quiet so as not to incite the situation further, he wished he could have said the same for Bella. He was appreciative that she had all but complimented him in front of the entire school; he just wished that she had not spurred the lunatic on the ground.

His eyes remained on Edward as he slowly pushed Bella toward the passenger seat, "You stay away from her."

Edward's answering smile put the fear of God into Riley. He looked vampiric, almost feral, "Bitch, I'm going to make you bleed and that's a fucking promise." Edward's voice was deep, low and measured. He watched Riley's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed; Edward wouldn't be surprised if Riley wet his pants right now because he had just marked his prey. The next time he saw Riley he wanted a piece of him, preferably a limb.

**::::**

After Riley and Bella sped out of the parking lot, Jasper drove, while Emmett sat in the back with Edward; they were both trying to talk some sense into him. Alice, Rose and Tanya followed them in their cars and they tried to talk to him once they all got to the Cullen's. They were all trying to reason that fighting with Riley would not solve his problems with Bella; it would only isolate him as the bad guy and push Bella towards Riley. It was frustrating because Edward was just sat on the couch and stared nonchalantly at each of them as they took turns speaking. He was not in the mood for their reason; in fact he was in the mood for a lot of alcohol.

Thus Movie Night was cancelled and a party was well on its way after Carlisle and Esme left for their usual overnight date.

That was the state Riley and Bella found the Cullen home when they drove up later that night. There was loud music booming and several cars parked along the driveway. Bella recognized the Volturi's cars, so she knew that Brie, Alec, Demetri and Jane were there; maybe Victoria too. She took a deep breath before giving Riley a soft kiss on his lips, "Ok so here's the plan, I'll go in and lock myself in my room and then I'll call you to let you know I'm ok."

"Are you sure about this, you could just stay with me for the night."

"I'm sure; I have ear plugs for nights like this." Bella lowered her eyes before giving Riley a pleading look, "I know you don't agree with me and I don't want to fight about it again, but I still need to talk to Edward."

Riley let out an exasperated sigh, they had been fighting all afternoon about Bella's need to console Edward's bruised ego after they left the school. Although she made it seem like she wanted to talk him out of fighting with Riley, he knew that there was more to it. There was always more when it came to Bella and Edward.

Before Riley could even start to rebuff her earlier point, Bella was already walking towards the house. She turned back and gave him a small wave before peering inside and slipping through the door.

Bella's eyes scanned the area before she walked over a couple of people who were slumped in the foyer. It was after midnight and she didn't know when the party had started but she was sure there were copious amounts of alcohol. Afraid of calling unwanted attention to herself, she timidly went up the stairs towards her bedroom. When Bella finally slipped into her room she sagged against the door with a sigh of relief. Pulling her phone from her backpack, she was about to call Riley when she heard a content sigh.

Bella was frozen into place…she looked around her room for the first time. She hadn't turned on the lights because she didn't want anyone to notice that she was home, now she wondered if she should risk exposure to explore the origin of the sound.

Then Bella's eyes landed on her bed…she noticed the distinct feminine shape tangled in her sheets. Mouth agape, she inched closer to her bed to identify the culprits. Bella was ready to take some cold water and douse the idiots who felt it was fine to fuck in her bed. When she followed the strawberry blond tresses to find Tanya, Bella's heart sank.

_Edward wouldn't, would he? _

He wouldn't punish her like this…maybe she had hurt him so much this afternoon that he saw fit to fuck the girl she had grown close to, in her bed no less. He would have seen it as an apt punishment for her sleeping with Riley. Before the tears began to mercilessly fall Bella looked over to see his face…

Tanya's hand was tightly wound around her lover's body and Bella took a deep breath before she looked.

To say that she was shocked was an understatement.

Bella almost fell on top of Tanya as she gawked at the figure next to her friend. She closed her eyes and opened them again, making sure that she had not fallen asleep at Riley's.

Because there in Bella's bed, next to Tanya wasn't Edward…it was Victoria.

Her red curls were wildly spread over the white sheets and she was wrapped around Tanya. They were both naked and entwined around each other; it was intimate and protective all at once. Bella felt like she was intruding, even though this was her room. She didn't know if they wanted anyone to know or if this was a drunken mistake but Riley's invitation to stay with him was highly appealing at this moment.

Now all she had to do was go downstairs and make it to Riley before Edward saw her.

Too bad…because Edward had already seen the object of his desire…he was standing near the kitchen, highly amused when he saw Bella sneaking upstairs.

**::::**

Edward was inebriated….drunk…shitfaced...fucked beyond coherence, and he loved it. Nothing hurt, nothing made sense and everything was right in his alcohol created world. When he saw _his_ Bella walking upstairs, his first instinct was to go after her, to demand that she explain her reasoning for losing her virginity to anyone but him. Instead, he remembered the promise he made earlier that day. Edward stumbled into the closet that held their sports equipment. He nearly fell over backwards when he triumphantly held up his baseball bat.

Now it was time to have a little fun…

Everyone in the den was too drunk to notice Edward holding the baseball bat, they didn't even notice when he waltzed out of the front door and headed toward Riley's car.

Riley's head was down…anxiously willing his phone to start ringing. Bella had promised to call him as soon as she got into her room. What if she was cornered by Edward, why hadn't she called yet?

"Batter up!" Edward eyes were shinning with delight as the bat connected to Riley's windshield. This was a great idea…

The sharp bang followed by a cracking sound made Riley jump. His windshield was cracked, the glass splintering from the focal point where Edward had slammed the bat against. He was still in shock as Edward let a boisterous laugh loose.

"Come on Riley, I just wanna practice my swing with you."

Before Riley could move to open the door, Edward sung at his mirror, sprinkling glass and leaving the mirror dangling from the electrical wires that were once firmly attached.

There was no thought as Riley exited the car, he was already anxious about Bella's safety and now Edward stood before him, leg spread and arm bent as if he was waiting for a pitch. The smile on Edward's face was maniacal but that did not deter Riley. He saw the slight wobble and was thankful that Edward was drunk; that would make beating his ass all the more easier. Truly he wanted a piece of Edward since the day he learned of his attachment and subsequent mental abuse on Bella. Now that there was no one to stop them and loud music to cover up their fight, Riley was more that ready to beat Edward's god-complex into submission.

But before Riley could charge Edward…he fell backwards…hard.

Edward's bat connected with Riley's legs, causing him to pitch backwards and slam his head into the hard ground. He was on top of Riley in an instant, discarding the bat and swinging mercilessly at his face. He wanted his first to ache, he wanted to make Riley unrecognizable, he wanted to make him ugly, he wanted to do anything to dispense some of the anger that had been trapped inside him.

Edward's inebriation worked against him as Riley began dodging some of his punches; this caused Edward to lose balance as Riley flipped them over and started his own brand of therapy on Edward's face. 

Both boys were panting in the driveway, rolling around while kicking and punching each other.

This was the scene that Jacob saw when he drove up the Cullen driveway. Brie had mentioned the Cullen party to him via text earlier that night when he invited the Peters to a bonfire in La Push. He wanted to go crash it; also he wanted to see if Bella was there. It had been a while since he saw her…

So imagine Jacob's surprise when he saw Edward Cullen holding Riley Peters in a headlock as he kneed him in the stomach. Jacob had always wondered how long it would take those two to fight; sometimes the tension at the Lake House was so thick, you could cut it with a knife; he was now glad they'd waited until they were outside because they were like wild animals.

Jacob understood that the responsible thing to do was to break up the fight, but he was a teenage boy, who had watched Bella break out of her Edward-Cullen-induced prison because of Riley. He knew whose side he was on…

Riley felt Edward's arms suddenly loosen from his neck. He grunted as he fell to the floor and spit out some blood from his busted lip. He turned his head and barely saw through his swollen eye as Jacob Black swung, hitting Edward with a precise upper cut. Riley was still fueled by his anger when he heard Edward laugh while spiting blood.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Riley can't take care of his shit by himself so he had to send for the hound dog. Fuck you Jacob Black, I'll beat your ass too if I have to."

Edward could barely stand, due to his drunken state and his exertion from the fight. That didn't stop him from going after Jacob. The three boys were in the midst of fight…well Jacob was holding Edward, while Riley kept alternating his punches between Edward's gut and face…that's when they heard a shrill scream.

Bella stood on top of the porch looking down at the massacre in front of her. There were smidgens of blood illuminated by the moonlight as Jacob held Edward and Riley kept hitting him. The three boys were dirty and bloodied but Edward was the worst. His clothing was torn and smattered with red smudges of blood, his cut lip was profusely bleeding, and one eye was swollen while the other had already turned a purplish blue. Bella was already crying as she ran down the stairs two at the time.

They were hurting him…

Jacob started backing away and dropped his hold on Edward as soon as he saw Bella's agonized face. Edward crumbled between Jacob and Riley, unable to hold himself upright.

Bella only had eyes for Edward as she reached out towards him, he was holding his midsection but he looked like he was still breathing. She held his face in her hands and noticed that he could barely keep his eyes open…he was drunk. Bella was furious; they ganged up on Edward knowing he was drunk.

Bella stood up slowly, deceptively calm, she kept her eyes on Edward as her hair spilled to form a curtain over her face, "Riley, Jacob, why did you do this to him?"

"Bella," Riley could see the tension in her shoulders. He wanted to calm her but he didn't know what to say, "he started it."

She chuckled, it was dark and humorless, almost mocking, "Oh is that it then. Well that explains everything. Why two people I trust would gang up on Edward." Bella lifted her head to look into her boyfriend's eyes; the hatred that lanced Riley only spurred her, "See the thing about Edward is that he always starts it. He lives off the reaction he gets from people and I've told you this before, both of you, but to fight him when he is clearly drunk is fucked up! Both of you beat him, knowing he was drunk! I never, never expected this from you!"

Bella reached down towards Edward with tears in her eyes but she felt the sting of rejection as he jerked away.

He stumbled to his feet and was barely standing before he looked from Jacob to Riley, "well boys, this was fun." With that, Edward began stumbling towards the house. He was holding his side as Bella followed behind him. Had she still been holding his face between her hands, she would have seen the smirk that graced Edward's bruised face. Fuck advice, he was doing things his way and thankfully Riley had played directly into his game. He was rather lucky that Jacob had appeared right then too because his plan was working better than anything Tanya or Alice had advised.

Riley's heart was hammering, he wanted his relationship to work so badly but he lost sight of that in his rage. Attacking Edward was not the right but he wanted Bella to understand how he felt for her, "Bella wait!" he ran towards her as Edward slowed and cocked his head to the side, he wanted to hear what Riley had to say to Bella. "Bella please, I'm sorry about the entire situation but I'm not sorry that I kicked his ass. Edward had this a long time coming."

"And you decided to be judge, jury and executioner? Riley I just can't deal with this right now, Edward needs me since you and Jacob took it upon yourselves to beat him to a pulp."

"I need you Bella…he doesn't, he has a house full of friends. I just want to know you're ok…I want to know you're safe...Bella… I…I"

"No," Bella's whisper was painful. She dreaded where Riley was going with this, "his friends are drunk, like him. I need to make sure that he doesn't pass out with a concussion and you only seem to have a few scrapes…I'm just disappointed in you Riley and you too Jake. I didn't expect this from either of you. I don't even know what you're doing here Jake." Bella's eyes flickered between the two, who were remorseful but Bella wasn't buying it…not after what she walked in on.

"Just leave guys."

By the time Bella turned around to join Edward, he was limping through the front door, she heard Jake shout an apology and Riley started to talk again, but Bella broke out into a sprint to catch up with Edward. He needed to get cleaned up and bandaged; she may even have to get him to the hospital. Bella was still apprehensive considering that Edward shunned her when she initially tried to help, but she needed to check on him.

**Annotation: I know, I know! Tanya and Victoria! Don't know if you guys saw that one coming and our Edward, man-whore extraordinaire got his ass kicked…I still love him though…even with a black eye and busted lip. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Dark Elixir**

**By MoneyTunes10**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Annotation: To all, I apologize for the delay in posting**

Her legs moved beseechingly, searching for Edward on their own…

The surrounding air formed a rhythmic pattern within her lungs as her eyes scanned the crowd of hedonistic teenagers crawling through the Cullen home…

He was nowhere to be found…

She compartmentalized the 'good girl' in her that wanted to chastise Emmett and the others for throwing this party…if it hadn't happened, then maybe…just maybe Edward and Riley would not have confronted each other. A disbelieving laugh escaped her lips as she scoffed at the idea that Edward and Riley would refrain from violence.

It was a laughable notion indeed, for these two were destined to be ruled by the hatred they brewed for each other.

Edward's bronze hair was not discernable within the mass of people on the first floor, but she could feel the path he left behind… was it surprising that her body had harmonized itself with his essence?

She briefly glanced at the white-carpeted staircase leading to the second floor… he had retreated to his room…

Bella's hair swung as she abruptly turned from the stairway and entered the kitchen… she may not be his favorite person at the moment, but he would have to accept her help.

Her fingertips were chilled as she withdrew an ice pack from the freezer and her hand shook when she retrieved one of the many first-aid kits that Carlisle kept around the house. She had no recollection of being this apprehensive when it came to Edward…what changed? Was she truly afraid of his rejection again?

Despite his earlier reaction, Bella ascended, abandoning the loud music in favor for the dull throbbing noise that it transformed into once she reached the second floor. She pressed her ear to the door, flattening her chest against the icepack and hissing at the frigid contact. Muffled sounds permeated the oak door that was separating them…_was he alright?_

"Edward… I'm coming in to check on you." She entered without waiting for his response, only to be met with an empty room when she stepped over the threshold.

The darkened bedroom was only lucent due to the streaming light from his opened drapes. The sole indication of his presence was a trail of discarded clothing leading to the bathroom.

The sound of flowing water reached her ears and the act of closing her eyes in reverence to the thought that sprung forth, was almost reflexive… she could almost taste the water that languidly trailed down Edward's hardened body as he stood under the shower…

Bella shook her head, willing the image to dissipate.

A click echoed in the room as she locked the door; it was advantageous to remove physical barriers, like doors, if he was going to be difficult… at least that's what Bella told herself as she sat at the end of his bed. She understood that discretion was not at the forefront of Edward's mind so she made sure that her back was to the bathroom as she waited…

Edward's eyes landed on Bella as she sat at the end of his bed, absentmindedly holding a first aid kit and an icepack. Her head cocked to the side in acknowledgement of his presence but she made no move to verbally greet him. He knew this dance well; they had done it since they were children. Whenever Bella felt guilty and wanted to placate him, she would wait for him to make the first move... and just like when they were children, he did.

The heat from Edward's fingers lingered on her skin as he stroked her cheek…her eyes remained downcast; waiting for the greeting that she knew would disintegrate the tension within her.

"Bella," her name…

It fell so gracefully from his lips that her eyes sought his and unsuspecting hope ensnared her…maybe he would not turn her away.

"You're angry with me, but I need to clean your cuts and check for any serious injuries."

What a stark contrast her soft voice represented against his commanding tone… it was what they both needed… the only way they knew how to reconnect in the aftermath. They acted their parts perfectly, Bella, a submissive pleading girl and Edward, a glorious stately demigod standing over her. Yet all plays must come to an end and even the façade of the characters they've adopted couldn't protect them from each other. They had constantly torn down their outer-shells and left each other with nothing to hide behind…

His white t-shirt and black boxers lightly clung to him as he sat down…ready for her to perform the impromptu inspection for serious wounds. In the recesses of her mind, she realized that he was indulging her…allowing her to play nurse for her peace of mind.

They were silent as she ran her hands through his damp hair, checking for bumps. Her fingers traveled languidly, checking and rechecking, leaving his hair sleeked back and his body relaxed. She watched as small beads of water trickled down the back of his neck...taunting her…showing her what she could not have…

Bella shook her head as she tore open the kit and concentrated on Edward. The music was but a hum below them and they remained quiet as she went about cleaning his cuts with alcohol. She would trail the outline of each bruise before using an alcohol swab to cleanse the scratches. Edward showed no sign of discomfort, save for a small wince every time she touched his face with a clean alcohol pad, yet the swelling on his hand and face disturbed her. Edward couldn't say the same for himself, nothing about the situation distressed him. It had quite the opposite affect, Edward thrived on their proximity; he relished on the care and tenderness she displayed…this was what he wanted, her concern… her care…he needed it; his ego had taken a beating during her 'fling' with Riley and he was starved for her affection…

She pressed the icepack over his eye after bandaging his hands, "can you take off your shirt so I can check your torso?" 

"No."

Bella was perplexed by his abrupt tone. There were no complaints when she all but bathed his face and hands in alcohol but he didn't want her to check his torso for any damage? She studied Edward silently…the look alone on his face told her that there was no room for compromises, his jaw was taut and his eyes were unwavering as he dared her to challenge him... _what was he hiding?_

"Edward…you may be hurt."

"I already checked in the bathroom. I'm fine…"

Bella could only nod in acceptance of his statement... he wasn't 'fine,' he was hiding something from her. When was the last time he kept something from her? Yes, the details concerning his week of absence… he didn't tell her where he was or what he was doing. An unsettling feeling unfurled in her stomach…she didn't like it…

Bella shrugged, trying to seem nonplused; she had to figure out her sleeping situation anyway. Her bed was soiled as far as she was concerned and that meant that she'd have to go through the throngs of people downstairs to get a key to one of the guestrooms.

"Ok, well get some rest and I'll check on you in the morning. I'll be in one of the guestrooms so if you need anything, just come find me."

"Why are you sleeping in a guestroom? What's wrong with your room?"

"Um…well let's just say that it's currently occupied."

"Who's using your room? I can get rid of them."

Edward stood, ready act on his words but she pressed her palms against his chest, "it's kind of embarrassing, I'd rather you not go in there."

Edward's brows knitted in confusion, under normal circumstances, she would accept his help… unless she knew the offenders…

"Who are they?"

She couldn't even look at him, "Tanya and Victoria."

"I was wondering when they were going to get together."

Bella's eyes widened, "you knew they liked each other?"

Edward shrugged as he sat down, "I had my theories…it was inevitable for those two...but I wasn't entirely sure."

His mind suddenly went back to the problem at hand…Bella's lack of sleeping quarters, "why don't you just sleep with me."

Bella arched her eyebrow, "that's not a very good idea Edward."

"Hey, I may have a concussion because of your boyfriend. The least you could do is guarantee that I don't go into a coma tonight." Bella hesitated…she knew what he was doing…she could see his web spinning around her…but he did have a point…he could be seriously hurt…

"Ok, but no funny business Edward."

A slow grin spread on his face, he placed his hand over his heart and lifted the other in a mock pledge, "I swear… this will be strictly platonic friends sleeping together in the same bed." His laugh echoed around the room while Bella's brows furrowed at him.

There was a reason he left her room unlocked, of course he was mad at the time and wanted someone from the party to use Bella's room, but this must have been his lucky night. First he got Riley and Jacob to fall from grace in Bella's eyes, and now his plan to punish Bella turned into one to get her exactly where he wanted her…in his bed.

Manipulation at it's finest…now he just had to work on the piece de résistance… he just needed more time.

"Um…do you mind if I use your shower… and can I borrow a shirt to sleep in? I really don't want to go back to my room."

"Of course, help yourself. You know where everything is." Edward reclined on his bed as he looked at Bella walking into his closet… he couldn't help but be drowned in the memories of a younger Bella who refused to sleep in anything other than his clothing. Living in a new home was scary for Bella and she'd been sneaking into his room for months after she started to have terrible nightmares; they would huddle together under his bed and fall asleep, swaddled in multiple blankets and each other. His mother had finally put a stop to it when it seemed that Bella was getting too dependent on Edward. That's when she started stealing his clothing for her to sleep in; she'd explained that she couldn't fall asleep without him next to her…so she did the next best thing… she would don his t-shirts over her tank tops and slept in her bed. Even now, Bella had a collection of Edward's t-shirts in the bottom of a draw, tucked away from her forays into his closet when they were kids.

Now that she was standing in his massive walk-in, surrounded by his scent and his clothing, the same memories that were playing on a reel through Edward's mind were also drifting through hers. She remembered giggling with Edward as they picked out one of his t-shirts for her… she remembered his scent… the warmth that lingered when he hugged her goodnight. She sighed, they weren't children anymore…the innocence of their love at that age was no longer plausible. Too much had happened between them…still, she couldn't help but miss those days.

After grabbing one of his sweatpants and a t-shirt, she padded into his bathroom to get ready. Washing her hair and body with his toiletries was too intimate. The scent of his body wash and his shampoo saturated her; it was overpowering and she rushed, nearly falling out of the shower in her haste to escape from his scent. It was heady…clouding her thoughts and muddling her determination. She quickly toweled her hair and body dry before she grabbed the clothing she borrowed from Edward's closet. A small groan escaped …she had no underwear. Essentially, she was about to sleep in the same bed with Edward, without underwear.

Bella slowly opened the bathroom door and stood at the threshold for a moment…taking a deep breath, she silently closed the door and walked into the darkened room. Edward was lying on his side facing away from her…she wasn't sure if he was asleep but she didn't want to rouse him. Creeping on all fours, she climbed onto his bed…inching closer to him…feeling the soft sheet beneath her and the warmth that radiated from his body. She hovered over him, looking intently at his face to determine if he had already succumbed to slumber. His eyes were closed and his breathing was even, but that didn't mean that he was asleep. What did it matter anyway…nothing was doing to happen; things were different now…she had Riley.

Bella shrugged before she pulled back the covers and settled next to him. Her day had been long and she wanted nothing more than to give herself over to the unconscious universe, but she remained staring at the ceiling. She couldn't all asleep...

Vibrations shook her as the bed shifted… she felt him move before she saw him out of the corner of her eyes. Edward turned fully towards her, tracing her face with the tips of his fingers. Bella mimicked his position, it was instinctual to respond to his touch…her hands trembled slightly as she gently touched the swollen parts of his face. They did not speak to each other but she could feel his eyes on her…breaking through her skin and sinking into her being…what happened to them? What happened to the children they were? Growing up, she had always been privy to the most vulnerable sides of Edward; this always made her feel special…until he started sleeping with the other girls. Everything changed then and the scars that formed after his abandonment reminded her that they could have had something great. Looking at him now, so broken physically made her wonder what was broken inside him. Something had to be broken inside for him to discard her and sleep around…right?

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"I could ask you the same thing." His voice was low and husky in the dark room. He inched closer until their bodies were flushed…his hands felt firm when he slowly lifted her leg over his waist.

"I know what you're doing Edward."

"What am I doing Bella?" This particular taunting tone was used to get under her skin…

"I know you better than you think and whatever you have planned, it's not going to work."

"I just want to be close to you…" He snuggled closer to her as he adjusted her leg. He smiled when he felt her push him away and straightened out her leg. He even chuckled when she swiftly turned away from him and he could only see her back. Edward was not deterred though, and he pulled her back, tucking her body closer to him and eliminating the space that she tried to create between them. His body naturally curved around hers as he closed his eyes.

Bella sighed at Edward's stubbornness. The heat from his body was scorching on her back as he pulled her closer but she allowed it…his arm felt heavy as he wound it around her waist, but she allowed it.

It was comfortable in his arms …it was easy in his embrace… it was safe in his world and sleep was effortless after that…

**::::**

There was warmth surrounding Bella…her first thought was that she felt comfortable and complete. As she slowly opened her eyes she scanned her surroundings in confusion, only to realize that she was in Edward's room. His hand was still wound around her waist but now his leg was wound around hers…weighing her down. Why did he always seem to be anchoring her when they slept in the same bed?

It was difficult, but she managed to turn her body to get a better look at him…his shirt had ridden up. It didn't take her long to realize that this may be her only chance to examine Edward's torso. She wasn't sure why he was so opposed to her examination the night before but she would find out now. She stealthily extracted herself from his grasp and got onto her knees as she lifted his shirt higher. His body was covered in bruises and she grimaced at the stark dark patterns they formed on his skin. She was about to shift to check his ribs on his other side when Bella stopped, frozen on her spot unable to look away. The dark script on his skin was not there a few weeks ago…when did he have time to do this? She remained staring at the left side of his body. Her eyes were fixated on those words until they blurred from the tears that were flowing freely from her eyes. Her hands shook as she lifted them to cover her mouth and stifle the small cry that threatened to escape her lips…

For on Edward's left side of his ribcage was a promise… tattooed into his skin for eternity. The words were in small elegant script…

_**Isabella Marie Cullen, I promise to love you every single day of forever. **_

Bella didn't know how long she remained next to Edward; he was still fast asleep while she was crying from the myriad of emotions rolling inside of her. Then she suddenly felt suffocated... stifled and in need of air, her body reacted in haste. She bolted… falling out of bed and hurriedly darted into the hallway. She entered her room with a pounding heart, unable to pay attention to the stirring girls in her bed. Her hands are still shaking as she rummaged through her drawers to find something to wear before going downstairs. Her mind struggled to process what she saw imprinted into his skin. When did he get it…why did he get it…he'd always said he loved her, but he'd never shown her that he loved her. In fact all his actions throughout most of their teenage years had proved that he didn't love her…all the girls…all the times he refused to let her attend any parties…all of it wasn't out of love…right? So why would he get that statement permanently etched onto his body…and what was with the last name change…she was a Swan not a Cullen…her mind wouldn't even venture down that path of why he would change her name...she needed a distraction…

After dressing haphazardly, she ran from her room to the first floor. For the first time in her life she was grateful, that the house was still in disarray. Her mind thanked her as she got to work cleaning… Esme and Carlisle wouldn't be home for several more hours and this wasn't her mess but she was in dire need of a distraction. By the time Emmett and Tanya joined in the clean up, Bella was almost done. Tanya stole guilty glances at Bella, who was concentrating very hard on making the house look even cleaner than Esme left it. She felt bad about sleeping with Vicky in Bella's bed and she was afraid of what her friend thought of her. But before she could pull her aside to apologize, Bella was in the kitchen making breakfast. She even directed Emmett to take out the trash and other incriminating evidence from their party.

In the midst of Bella flipping a pancake, Tanya finally found the courage to approach her. "Bella, I'm really sorry for what you found in your room. Vicky and I should have never gone into your room, no matter how drunk we were and I'm really sorry. I also understand if you can't be my friend because of how I feel about her."

A bewildered Bella turned to give Tanya a perplexed look. "What? Oh that…yeah, I forgive you and why wouldn't I be your friend? Of course we're friends Tanya." Bella quickly went back to her pancakes ignoring Tanya who stood gaping at Bella. She had been so nervous because she thought Bella would judge her, but obviously there was something more important on her mind.

Bella had just set the table when a very groggy group of teenagers walked into the kitchen. Apparently the delicious odor of food was enough for them to ignore their hangovers and sit at the table. Everyone sat silently eating breakfast, mostly because they were too hung-over to make loud noises. Of course Edward was the last to descend; he had been disappointed to find his bed empty and followed the scent of breakfast to find Bella sitting with the others. No one noticed as he drank some pain medication...he was studying Bella…she seemed jittery, almost nervous and preoccupied.

"What the fuck happened to your face?" Emmett had his mouth filled with eggs as he gaped at his brother. He was not aware that Edward had gotten into a fight last night but apparently there was evidence of the encounter all over Edward. Yet he stood nonchalantly watching them while he drank some water. Emmett looked at Bella for an explanation but she seemed to be focused on moving her food around the plate. She had been acting weird all morning, so he shifted his gaze back to his brother for answers.

Edward shrugged at Emmett as he sat next to Bella. He began to pile his plate with food, sighing as he looked at his friends; he then explained his fight with Riley and Jacob. He'd expected Jasper and Emmett to suggest that they repay the favor to Riley and Jacob… they didn't disappoint. He brushed off their suggestion and told them it wasn't worth their time or energy. He may have lost that fight but he won the war... still curiosity burrowed into his mind…why hadn't Bella looked at him yet?

There was an abrupt clanking of silverware as Bella stood up and discarded the contents of her still filled plate into the sink. The grinding roar of the garbage disposal mimicked the churning in her stomach as she flips the switch to mill most of her breakfast. Edward had been sitting so close…she hadn't decided what to make of the tattoo and it left her unable to face him. She was so confused…

Before anyone could ambush her in the kitchen, Bella escaped to her room. With her back pushed against the door and hands pressed against her heart in a vain attempt to calm her nerves, she closed her eyes. _Why was life so complicated? _

She needed to speak to Riley…what was she suppose to say to him? The truth? She tried to be courageous, assuring herself that this was the first step in making sense of this complexity that rule her interactions with Edward.

Her hands trembled as she scrolled down to his name…the phone shook as she pressed it to her ear…

"Riley," her voice was breathless; she hadn't even waited for him to formulate a greeting before his name slipped from her lips.

"Bella, are you ok? Please tell me that you're not still mad at me."

"Can you come over? I need to see you."

"Is everything alright? Please Bella, talk to me."

"Riley, just please come over."

She hung up before he could probe her for more information. She wanted to see him; there were no words to explain what was happening to her but she needed to save him from what was happening within her. A metamorphosis had begun…

There was sense of inevitability that drew Bella to wait outside for Riley. She had never stopped to ask herself why she began dating Riley…truly asked herself. Did she really do it to prove to herself that someone other than Edward could make her feel indescribable passion? She was unclear of her true motives… The only truth was clear pertained to Riley; she had been unfair to him. This entire relationship had been about her, not for Riley. She had been selfish this entire time… dragging Riley, someone that she came to care for, into her tattered world that was consumed by Edward. How could she claim to care for him when she treated him this way?

Her eyes took in Riley's haggard condition as he exited from his car. When did he get here? Had she been so consumed in her mind that the linear movement of time could no longer bind her?

Concern laced his hurried stride as he came to join her on the steps but she couldn't even look him in the eyes to confess her crimes against him. A tender stroke on her cheek from his caring hand reminded her of his constant concern of her welfare. She had never returned the favor; always too caught up in trying to prove the inane point that she could distance herself from Edward.

When their eyes locked, Riley stopped his caresses… it was her eyes, those beautiful brown eyes that he had come to worship. The eyes that he had seen filled with kindness toward him…now they watched him warily, revealing the decision that he'd dread from the first time that Bella decided to be his girlfriend. The small doubt that always trickled in the back of his mind like a leaky faucet, the doubt that hung in the depths of his soul every time he caught her staring at Edward… there was no longer an uncertainty…

"You can't do this Bella, I love you… you _can not_ do this to me…to us!" His was seething, angry that she had made this decision already. He doubted that it was because of his latest fight with Edward. The contrition on her face told him that she had accepted this as inevitable.

"Riley…I can't lie to myself anymore. I thought that being with you would cure me of him…like a disease… I thought that you were the cure…" She was now mumbling to herself. When her gaze returned to Riley, she was pleading for some sort of understanding…her brown orbs shone with unshed tears for the hurt and accusation lining Riley's face. She had done this; she had hurt this sweet boy because she wasn't brave enough to work through all her problems with Edward. She had risked their relationship and made it unhealthy.

"No, no Bella, just give it more time. We can get through this crush you have on Edward. I'll help you through it…don't give up on us, we're great together…" Riley's voice trailed off. The desperate pleading of a man on his last breath seemed to weigh on them. They could see their future together, Riley always pleading for her to give them one more try and Bella still only consumed with Edward.

"I'm afraid this is more than a crush Riley..." Was that what she had always feared? That it was predestined? That he was meant for her and she was meant for him? That none of the girls he was with or even someone as virtuous as Riley could change their path?

_What the fuck?_ Riley was infuriated. If she felt that she and Edward were meant to be, then why would she even try to have a relationship with anyone else? It didn't make sense…

Bella and Riley were unaware of the audience on the porch watching them… seeing a remorseful Bella with her shoulders sagging under the weight that had been leveled on her shoulders…

The truth had been harsh for her to face, she had been ignoring it for as long as she could remember… hating what it meant if she and Edward were truly meant for each other. The tattoo made her think about possibilities that she had never wanted to entertain, but all the avoidance and distractions had done nothing to stifle the errant thoughts.

She shuddered when she heard Riley's angry scream. He was now pacing before her… trying to make sense of the loss that he was experiencing. A snicker from Rosalie made him snap his head in the direction of the audience on the porch…and there they were… looking down on him and Bella… the people responsible for his and Bella's failure.

They were all standing in a line on the porch, like vultures circling the kill…ready to feast on the rancid meat that remained. The worst part was that he was the wounded animal. He was Bella's prey, she had rendered his heart useless…torn the flesh from his very bones and left him at the altar, a sacrifice for the gods in her quest to pursue Edward.

Riley couldn't stop the dire feelings from infecting his mind…his soul…he had opened his heart to Bella…exposed himself in hopes of capturing the intelligent and unique creature that he had come to love. Instead she dismembered him, her talons digging into him and squeezing every ounce of love from him. _His_ Bella, a goddess in his eyes, had done this to him…_his_ Bella, the one who held his heart, the very same one that was casting him aside right now.

_He wasn't good enough, was he? _

He could never be what she needed; after all, a goddess needed a god. And she did have a god in her life... her partner, a consort, everything that he could never live up to…there he was, loftily standing on his perch from above, looking down upon them.

Edward cocked his head, watching as the wheels turned in Riley's mind… this was the same conclusion that everyone had when they had been around Edward and Bella. The same conclusion that every outsider eventually made…that they were meant for each other…

Yes, Edward watched Riley's destruction and a smiled of satisfaction was his only response.

Riley's rage and feelings of inadequacy were apparent as Alice and Jasper gave him sympathetic looks. Rosalie's smug look was expected but Emmett, Tanya and Victoria all wore a mask of pity. He wanted to erase the looks off their faces; he wanted to make their faces blank, their eyes unseeing. He was so angry…

Riley's eyes snapped back to the girl who sat with her head bowed before him. She was remorseful but she was far from weak, Bella had never been a victim but she played the part well…

Maybe it was because of the hurt he was feeling or the wrath that had no outlet, he couldn't help but turn his anger onto her, "you know what Bella, you're perfect for Edward…you're just like him, a cunning, manipulative inhumane being." It was the worst thing he could think of saying to her and he said it…even though he felt his heart ache for purposely trying to hurt her…he said it.

Her shoulders shook, trying to control the tears that threatened to overtake her. "I am truly sorry Riley and maybe you're right maybe you're not, but I can't' do this any longer… I can't be what you need… I'm tied to him in ways that I don't even fully understand myself and I need to explore those feelings first. I shouldn't have had a relationship with you and for that I am sorry." She faced the hatred bearing down on her, "I do still care for you Riley, but I can't love you like you love me, ever. I don't have the capacity to."

Riley was unable to remain in their presence. He had categorized them together, a group of dangerous predators or a group of gods all acting out their selfish whims. He hated them and he hated that he still loved Bella. His head felt like it was splitting and he didn't know what to do. Bella had reached out to touch him and he jerked back, afraid that her touch would make him combust from hatred… or love.

His legs pumped as he ran to his car, his heart broke as his turned on the ignition and tears dampened his cheeks as he accelerated…

Bella remained staring absentmindedly at the dust that swirled in the air after Riley took off. She heard the mummers of the others above her and wasn't surprised when she saw them all standing there looking at her. They had witnessed her first step to righting all the wrongs that she and Edward had done.

Rosalie was the first to raise her voice, "thank god the idiot finally made the right decision." The resounding slap shattered the somewhat somber moment. Tanya was seething at a stunned Rosalie…her beautiful face had a large red handprint on the side of her jaw and her moth was agape trying to comprehend what just happened. Tanya's death stare was unwavering, "what is your problem? Are you so self-centered that you can't see what she's had to deal with all her life? I have known her for less time than you and I know more about her than you ever did. You think it's easy to be with someone like Edward! To make a choice when you feel like you have none? Grow the fuck up Rosalie!"

Tanya didn't wait for a response, instead she stomped back inside brushing past Edward. She wanted to do worse to Rose but she needed to calm down before she took it too far. Bella and Edward had no idea how their situation was affecting everyone. This wasn't about taking sides anymore, it was about what was right and wrong and the stress their interactions had on everyone around them.

It seemed that Bella had come to the same realization during her failed attempt at distracting herself.

She slowly climbed the stairs, briefly glancing at a still stunned Rosalie, before finally looking at Edward. He looked expectant as if this was the only resolution, the only recourse to her relationship with Riley.

"We need to talk Edward."

It was final, her voice was tired and her tone left no room for maneuvering. The smirk fell from Edward's face and his eyes took inventory of her. He detailed the strain that seemed too much for her young age, the tired wisdom in her eyes that seemed to have always been a part of her. She had always been an old soul and now it was bare… unprotected. He swallowed slowly before following her to their backyard, towards the swing where it all started…

**Annotation: Yes things are finally going to happen, the 'talk', the answers, the healing, and finally the reconciliation…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dark Elixir**

**By MoneyTunes10**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Annotation: I'm trying to get through the inevitable valleys in life, so thank you for your patience with me throughout this story and any of my other stories that you may be reading…**

**As many of you know, I had to send PMs instead of review replies because of a glitch. There were a few people who hadn't enabled their PM setting so I couldn't send a personal thank you. **

**Please keep in mind that although this story is written in third person, it is **_not third person omniscient__._** It is important in considering the characters and the view in which this story was told :)**

The swing where it all started…where she first met him…where their mothers introduced them…

As usual, Isabella was at a disadvantage on the fateful day she was introduced to Edward… she knew little about the tousle-haired boy before her, but Edward knew who she was.

He had heard the adults talking about Renee, Chief Swan's prodigal wife. His father had grown close to the Chief when Renee took Charlie's only child with her on her quest for self-discovery. Carlisle Cullen helped his now dear friend through his grief of losing both his wife and child. And when said wife and child returned, they were happily accepted back by Chief Swan and the Cullens. Yet Renee barely stepped outside of their home with her daughter, which made Esme reach out to her to allow their children to have a play date.

So here Bella stood on her first play date with Edward wishing she'd asked her mother more about the boy she was about to befriend.

It was Renee's decision that made Edward take notice in the first place; the mystery that she had inadvertently created by leaving and returning to Forks had sparked an interest for Edward. His gaze was fixated on the small dark-haired Bella before him, like a scientist with a new species… he wanted to know everything that was in that pretty little head. Bella remained awkwardly twisting her hands and shuffling her feel, unable to look this intense boy in his eyes during his assessment. She did not falter when he pulled her onto the double swing and started rocking them back and forth... The summer breeze whisked her hair around her face while his fingers grazed her cheek, exploring his new playmate… his new person…

Bella sat on that very same swing, unsure of where to start, how to expound all the years of interactions between them. How did she go about purging her system? She could feel him there standing before her, a guilty prisoner awaiting his trial. Her eyes flickered to the shirt covering the evidence that was inked into his skin. Maybe that was the most appropriate gateway…

"When were you going to tell me about the tattoo?"

Edward shrugged; he remembered arguing with Alice about it… he was being a recluse from the torment he felt after learning of Bella and Riley. He remembered the needle as it pierced his skin, sending minute shockwaves of agony as it permanently forced him to acknowledge the hard journey that he committed to.

"Ok, I guess I'll try another method, why did you get the tattoo?" Bella was tired as she massaged her temple in a failed attempt to prepare herself. Riley's pain concerning the breakup was weighing heavily on her and she needed to get some answers from Edward.

"It was a promise, to myself…to you." Bella shook her head, this was absurd. His voice was so calm, steady and unyielding…never relenting any emotion. She kept her eyes locked onto his shirt, as if she could see the words on his skin.

"Esme's going to kill you for this"

Edward shrugged… "I'll worry about her later…Bella, you're stalling."

"And you're not giving me strait answers. Why would you even get a tattoo like that?"

"Of all the shit we need to address, you really want to talk about the fucking tattoo?"

"Ok Edward," her eyes finally locked with his, flashing with anger and disgust, "why did you fuck everything that moved in Forks, huh? Why didn't you ever give us a chance?"

Edward laughed humorlessly, "I think you're taking erroneous liberties when you described my relationships Bella."

"Oh! Is that what you called you fuck-fests, relationships?"

"Well the short version is that we couldn't be in a relationship; I wasn't ready and you weren't ready."

"Bullshit!" Bella stood up abruptly from the swing, causing it to hit the back of her legs harshly. She was exasperated with Edward's calm demeanor…she wanted to crawl out of her skin and inside his… maybe that way she could get answers from the inside out.

"Stop giving me these fucking bullshit excuses and tell me why you did all the things you did…to both of us!"

His eyes darkened in anger, like thick black oil spilling into a mossy green lake. He was aware of Bella's innate ability to lock unpleasant things inside, to 'forget' that certain experiences or even events occurred in her life. She was just as skilled in manipulation as he was… except that he extended his talent to others and she restricted it to herself.

Her stepped closer to her, meeting her anger and hate with his frustration at himself… at the situation and at her asking, no begging for him to unleash the pain. She wanted to expose him and he had someday anticipated this but he would return the favor. She was no victim in all of this…

"I'll stop the bullshit when you do... I've never hidden my behavior nor apologized for it because that's who I motherfucking am. I fucked those girls because I wanted to. They knew that, you knew that and I knew that. I didn't fuck you because I did not want to! I was, am and will be in love with you. And when I say that you weren't ready and I wasn't ready for a fucking relationship, that's what I mean."

Bella's slap resonated in the backyard as her hand connected with his face. Her eyes were tingling, ready for the tears to fall. She held them at bay, "who the fuck do you think you are! Who are you to tell me that I'm not ready for a relationship? All those times you stopped me from going out, was that what you were trying to prevent? You didn't want me to meet anyone?"

Edward hadn't flinched when she hit him, even as the blood pooled beneath the surface of his cheek and the sting of her abuse left a bitter taste in his mouth. Yet his voice remained low and deadly, his words coiled and waiting, ready to strike at the heart of the matter, "did I ever physically force you to stay at home? _No_. You could have told me to 'fuck off' and went on your merry way. News flash Bella! No one can make you do what you don't subconsciously want to do."

"You egotistical asshole, you think I wanted to sit at home waiting for you, while you went out with your friends!"

"I don't know what you wanted Bella! You didn't know what you wanted! You fucking stopped trying to figure that out after your parents died!"

Bella pushed him with all her force, causing Edward to stumble backward. "Don't drag my parents into this! They have nothing to do with what happened between us!"

"Are you fucking kidding me! They have everything to do with this. You were so breakable after they died and yet you didn't shed a fucking tear. You just locked up all your feelings inside of you."

"Please… please… please…" A chant for mercy whimpered from her lips. Clemency from the pain that he was tugging into the present… reprieve from the memories that she needed to keep at bay…

Edward's fingertip grazed her cupid's bow… he had done this the first time they ever kissed and even now his made their familiar trail…

Her eyes were pressed closed as he touched his lips to her forehead, her cheeks, her collarbone…

He wanted to kiss her from top to toe, to take away the pain that was only beginning.

"Bella? Did you ever wonder why mom started to separate us?"

Bella felt the hot angry tears rolling down her cheeks… why was he doing this… why did he want her to remember? 

"You were clinging onto me for dear life, trying to keep your head above water. Not wanting to deal with your grief. I was the one responsible for making you laugh, for cheering you up, for everything… I was a ten year old boy and I took on that responsibility… but you want to know the fucked-up part? I _wanted_ the responsibility. I wanted to be the only one to make you laugh, the only one you told your secrets to, the only one you ever showed affection to. That's how we were. Don't you remember any of it? Or is it in that vault you call your mind? Bella, it got so bad that you only spoke to me and you would not sleep unless I was next to you. They had to put us in the same classes or you would go catatonic… please tell me you remember."

Edward closed his eyes, listening to the air leave and return from her lungs. She had to be honest with herself and remember if they were going to have an honest conversation… he had been villianised for too long. She needed to acknowledge her part for any progress to be made… she had to see through his eyes. How she took, how he gave, how they learned to become incapacitated without each other. 

Bella shook her head as memories of the past struggled to resurface. The drawer that she locked those years in started to rattle. The first slip through the cracks was of her preferred coping skills…

She became impressionable after her parents' deaths; her sense of self became flexible and her rigid self-image dissipated at a young age. She allowed Edward to be her guide as they grew, him being her only… a powerful and enormous burden for anyone…

He became her hope when she couldn't breathe… all the love that Charlie and Renee could no longer give her was not sought from Carlisle and Esme, but from ten-year old Edward… and he gave her love… abundantly, innocently, purely. He was all she needed.

When she had nightmares, he held her closely and wrapped in his arms, she felt like the hole inside her was almost gone. Her young mind had even conjured up an image of Edward crawling inside her and filling the gut-wrenching void that her parents left inside her.

So as she shared her fears, telling him everything, and releasing the truth to give herself wings and gain freedom through her words, she failed to notice how she captured him. Flying high, she did not notice how those same words bound Edward to her…

With the new life that he gave her, with the love that she felt through her stifled suffering, with the strength that he used to hold her up, he had morphed into _this_ Edward.

A sob wrenched itself from her soul…

"It wasn't my fault; don't say it was my fault that you're like this."

Edward grimaced, "it's not about blame, it's about understanding and acknowledging how we got here."

Edward remembered the changes that he underwent during that time... where Bella was concerned, his definition of ethics became fluid, shattering his moral compass. Right and wrong changed according to the situation at hand. She was too fragile and too dependant on him for him to be restrained by society's rules.

At first, he didn't know what to do… but then Edward became a blank page for Bella, waiting for her to give him an indication as to what she needed him to be. From the outside, it was eerie to see him as he anticipated everything she wanted and needed. Even more disturbing, his execution at meeting her needs was flawless... A mirror of her perfect counterpart… absorbing her prompts and returning the ideal complement. He felt like he was eating her alive, taking all the secrets, hopes, and suffering that she gave until her dependency on him became addictive. She morphed into an integral part of him as he immersed himself with her.

Edward sighed at the intensity of those memories, "you know I used to feel like I was poisonous to you. That it was wrong to feel such innate ownership of another human being… but I couldn't stop... and soon I stopped caring if it was right or wrong. My love for you was so intensely selfish that I felt like I could devour you in your entirety. It was fucking scary Bella, I wanted to inhale you, I wanted to suck out your soul and chain it to mine. I wanted to infected you; I wanted to permeate your skin… I wanted to be to you what you were for me."

The next memory slipped through as Bella absorbed his words… she remembered a younger Edward's piercing eyes that were unsettling at first, but because of his unwavering loyalty, she did not mind that he could puncture her very soul.

"I lived for you and I thought you lived for me..." He took a deep breath before continuing, "Mom noticed and she started to separate us... I was so mad at her…I thought, she was trying to take you away from me. You started to talk to other people and I fucking snapped. That's when I began to push boundaries; how concrete were those lines that people drew in their lives? Could I make mom change her mind? Could I make you change your mind? That's when I told you not to go out. I tried to get you to hang out with my friends so that mom would stop trying so hard to separate us."

Just going back to those days were angering Edward, "She couldn't see that it was a fucking Band-Aid, that you needed to grieve for you parents even though you refused professional help and pretended like you were normal. They started to put us in different classes until you and I had no classes together. And you kept pretending like the shit they were doing was just fan-fucking-tastic!"

Maybe it was at this young age that Edward first acknowledged that they were different. The care, love, selfishness and self-centeredness that they created when they were together, only increased with time... until Bella pulled away. It was like they were the only ones like this. He had even begun noticing how his brother interacted with Rosalie or how Alice and Jasper were… they were never as intense. It was terrifying and daunting to realize that their relationship was unique; even his parents, who had been married for years, seemed to be able to temper their feelings… it left him feeling alone in uncharted waters.

"Edward, you need to stop trying to make this all about how I didn't deal with my parents' deaths. This is about you and me and why you wanted to be with other women but not me!" Bella stood taller now, trying to steer the conversation away from those painful thoughts. She wanted straight answers, not distractions.

"You didn't hear anything I said, did you? You were fucking broken and you needed me, so I was there. Then you fucking pretended to be fine when mom stepped in and you no longer needed me at that point! Or at least you pretended to not need me. Tell me Bella, how could I have a relationship with you when we were both fucked up in the head because of how it all started?"

Bella only flinched at his harsh words, she didn't back down, "that didn't mean that you had to go sleep around! We could have worked on getting better together!"

"You think I didn't try to convince you to get help? I've tried for years Bella. Mom's tried, Dad's tried, even Emmett stepped in when you didn't want to get your license. And you just acted like it was normal for a teenager to not want to drive. And I didn't see the point of getting help without you… then I said fuck it when you started pushing me away… I tried to get over you with those other girls… I thought if I could move on, then you could too and maybe you would get help. But I couldn't give you up…"

Bella was stunned as Edward hurled everything at her, pleading as he recounted their life from his point of view. She kept revisiting all her memories… was her recollection that marred by her refusal to cope with the most life changing moment in her life? He was trying to move on but he wanted to keep her stagnant? She was so angry…

"…you're fucking terrified of getting behind the wheel… the tiniest of whimpers escapes when you get in a car… when my parents leave to go out together in the same car, you have a mild panic attack…and you never acknowledged it…" He shook his head sadly. "Then you started fucking accusing me of being overbearing. I became what you needed and when you were done with me, you were prepared to discard me and look for the next person to make you forget the grief you never dealt with…like a fucking parasite."

Bella sneered at his words, "Oh I'm a parasite! Then what the fuck are you?"

"I'm in love with you, that's what I am. That's how I became to define myself and I tried so fucking hard to break that, to be more than that… because when I was with anyone else and even when you didn't want me, I still wanted you."

Edward looked defeated now, tired of it all… "Bella I fucked those girls and pretended they were you, I pretended that you wanted me and that you and I could have a relationship. Because the truth was too hard, that we may never be capable of having anything. That you could not heal, no cure, no elixir and I too would remain wounded, waiting for you in perpetuity. I wanted a relationship with you, I wanted everything you had to give and what was left after that too. I wanted it all but we were too fucked up to have anything healthy… we still are... if I had even tried, we would destroy each other…"

"I got the tattoo because I would always want you. I had to stop pretending because even if we couldn't be together I still loved you and I needed you to be part of my life. I had to start showing you…"

Edward was closer to her, staring intently at her waiting for his words to permeate through her walls.

"You've hurt me for a very long time." Bella's voice was soft as she acknowledged the truth.

"I know."

"But I've hurt you too…I made you this way." Edward shrugged. He couldn't find it in himself to regret anything.

This love between them seemed too bright…too powerful and it burned them to ashes until they had nothing to give to anyone else… but it was _their_ love… rare, dangerous, all consuming, and relentlessly unavoidable.

Bella felt exposed, not vulnerable… just naked. All the walls had been stripped, Edward's revelations had triggered more memories than she was prepared for and they approached her mind with silent steps, like a thief in the night. She had fallen from the perch she stood on; always thinking that Edward's dominance was of his own making. She was weakened with this knowledge, never to rise again. No longer the risen phoenix… unable to leave the fire of their love… she would always burn for Edward.

They had simultaneously created their co-dependence and until they got help, they would have an insatiable need for each other. She wanted to get help…right? Why was she so afraid of getting help… of healing from her parents' deaths? Was it because it would mean that they were truly never coming back… that she was an orphan in the truest sense of the word?

In truth, Bella was afraid to be happy; she'd been sad for such a long time that it was all she knew… all the other emotions were frightening. Happiness, love, friendship… they were all terrifying to endure because at any moment, they could be taken away… even Edward could be taken away from her.

She studied him, still unsure of how to explain that her need to have other relationships should not have been interpreted as a rejection. Maybe she truly had discarded him… distanced herself from him because of her fear of losing him. Still it did not excuse his actions with those girls…

Edward could see the spiraling questions in he eyes, "Bella please talk to me."

She closed her eyes to deny him access to her soul, "I don't remember rejecting you or discarding you… I mean you were the only one that didn't make me feel alone in the world and I was terrified when you were taken away from me. If I lost you, there would be know one to hold me together, so I started to talk to people... and the more people I tried to befriend, the more girls you dated. You had your friends, who were always on your side…even when you were wrong... and I had no one…"

"My friends…they were always urging me to work through things with you even when you isolated yourself from them, from everyone really. Sometimes they felt that I was forcing you to be around them and you didn't want to be there, but they were there for you too Bella."

"I never felt like they were my friends, they were yours so how was I suppose to confide in any of them."

"They are only 'my' friends because you categorized them as such from the beginning…they could have been 'our' friends."

Bella shrugged. He was right; she had never made an effort to befriend them. Jacob Black was the first person she had successfully befriended.

"You may not have seen it as a abandoning me, but when you started to need other people, I just felt like you were done with me."

"We really do need help huh?" Bella looked past Edward. She had never even considered seeking help, even when she had been offered it many times throughout the years. Now that she was confronted with her past, she had to think about how her love for Edward had been birthed out of a twisted self-sacrificing need. That same love was affected by the hurt and jealousy she felt when she saw him with others. She saw what they did to the people around them, their love had burned so many people in the process; the carnage was a testament that only they could withstand the fierce devotion… his relentless domination and her demand for an endless attachment. They needed help…

When Bella returned her gaze to Edward, she could see the fallen angel with a broken halo that she had turned him into; heavenly in appearance and charming when necessary but not sinister as she always painted him to be. She was the one who broke him, brought him to his knees. The confident, manipulated person she knew was at her mercy this entire time. Now that he repeatedly expressed his obsessive love for her, she realized that too had an unhealthy submissive love for him.

"I can't simply accept that you slept with others while you claim that you loved me, I don't care what the excuse…"

"I know, I've never asked you to accept what I did Bella. I could only do what you allow me to do. What do you think I'd do if you told me to 'fuck off' after you heard about the first girl? You think I'd do any of the shit I've done?"

Bella studied him... he would have stopped. But that wasn't good enough because even though he had accused her of playing the victim, it was his decision, his actions.

"I shouldn't have to tell you that it's wrong to fuck someone else when you're in love with another. The depths of your feelings should have been enough to stop you."

"Oh is that why you decided to fuck Riley Peters? Because when you started dating him, I felt my world unfurling… like my anxiety had morphed into intense pain. I think it was because I felt like I had lost control of you, because I knew that he could never love you like I did. Then I just got angry…how dare you defy me, wasn't it unthinkable for you to chose to exist without me?"

They were getting into dangerous territory, where they were resorting to blaming each other. Their emotional momentum from calm exchanges to accusing shouts was draining.

Bella sighed and shook her head, "I think you're a sociopath."

"Probably." Edward didn't look offended or surprised by her accusation. He'd accepted that he was abnormal a long time ago.

"I was with Riley because I wanted to feel what I felt for you with someone else. I was trying to fight what was happening to me because in all honesty I thought I deserved more than a man-whore as the love of my life. I was in denial…"

"I agree… you do deserve more. That's one of the reasons I made a promise to myself. I was waiting, trying to let you have that fling with Riley so you would realize that I was the one. Seeing you with someone else made me realize that we needed to try to have something together. I didn't have to be the 'bad guy' to your 'victim.' We could just be…Bella and Edward… broken, damaged and scarred with our distorted love. I was hoping that after things went bad with Riley, I could convince you that we could fix things."

Bella shook her head. He made it sound so easy but she felt overwhelmed at the prospect of finally realizing that there was something salvageable from their relationship. There was so much to tackle. The deep issues she had to explore concerning her parents, the feelings she had for Edward…so much that she had to think about and get through…


	15. Chapter 15

**Dark Elixir**

**By MoneyTunes10**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Annotation: I've missed you all terribly… thank you for all your reviews; I can't send my anonymous reviewers personal 'thank yous', but I appreciate you all too (esp. Rehana, I hope you realize your dream of becoming a writer) **

**Recap because it's been so long: Our story opened with Bella taking an impromptu ride on Jacob's bike, while Edward seethed at them from the parking lot. We learn through interactions and observations that Edward is possessive of Bella's affection but refrains from pursuing a relationship with her. Bella feels isolated not only by Edward but also his friends (Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and his brother Emmett). She starts to befriend Riley and eventually starts a relationship with him; she's also reaching out to Jacob and befriending him (even though his girlfriend, Leah, isn't too pleased). Edward is angered by Bella's actions and attempts to manipulate the situation. He breaks up with Lauren and stages a fight against both Jacob and Riley to gain's Bella's sympathy and affection. During all of this, a new student, Tanya, befriends both Edward and Bella and tells her story so that they learn from her painful experience with love. The last two chapters, showcases Bella's breakup with Riley and revelations about Bella and Edward's childhood interactions and why he never pursued a relationship with her. Bella is now considering her options for repairing the damage they caused to each other…**

They walked together… in sync… one precious step at a time… away from the site of the confrontation… towards the new revelations that remained clinging to the recesses of their minds…

Their friends formed an audience of silent onlookers, who had for so long hoped that their dysfunctional relationship was at its end. Their hope may not have been in vain though, even as Bella and Edward moved pass them without a word and walked up the stairs to the hallway leading to their rooms.

As their room neared, Bella could sense the rhythm Edward's footsteps formed as the stopped outside her door… his body subconsciously aimed to keep them on the same path… his mind failed to realize that Bella could not comply if she were to heal.

Her hand trembled against her doorknob, afraid to face him; her body leaned further away, denying the safety he was offering. "Edward, I need some time… alone."

She slipped into her room, pressing herself against the door feeling, rather than seeing, the stunned expression on his face. Resigned to her path, she walked towards her closet opening the dark oak doors, revealing her reflection in the floor length mirror within.

It takes someone brave, someone not afraid of the abyss that is their soul to stand and look, really look at themselves like Bella did. She stood mercilessly cataloguing her image…her methodology was clinical almost harsh and grating against her self-esteem… was she 'normal'? How could she erase such important aspects of her life? Deny her history with Edward... her parents?

If there was any hope for a healthy future she needed to take the first step to heal them… She loved him, wanted him, but the journey that was their life thus far led only to the destruction of those around them.

Edward would never agree to let her go completely, even if she wanted to get help… her would use his methods to keep her dependent on him; thus discretion was of utmost importance. A divergence was imminent but in her heart, she knew that they would merge as one again. She had to it for herself, for her parents, for Edward, for everyone she loved.

Bella refused to hide in her room; she joined Edward and the others in the den soon after she made her decision, feigning normalcy as she conversed with the others about the recent events. Of course Edward sensed the slight apprehension from Bella; something was amiss but he did not push her yet… Bella would come to him eventually.

In time, Esme and Carlisle came back from reconnecting with each other. Getting away from the children, the hectic schedules, and the different life roles had been essential to maintaining a healthy marriage. It was refreshing to simply be with one another, to love one another but driving along the quiet road back to their family made them appreciate the roles as parents.

Carlisle opened the door for his wife, allowing her to enter and follow the trail of voices coming from the den. He could see the way she quickened her pace when she heard the children… she had clearly missed them.

"We're home!" Carlisle's voice bounced off the walls as he dropped their overnight bags in the foyer and strode in after his wife. He almost walked into Esme as she stood aghast… she was taking inventory of the deep purple bruises and the swelling that marred her youngest child's face.

"Edward, what happened?"

The room remained silent; no one dared answer Esme's question because they knew both Carlisle and Esme had grown weary of Edward's antics over the years. Carlisle's shock quickly transformed into anger; Edward had always been a handful, but he was almost a man now and he needed to realize that he had to cease his childish antics. Carlisle was tired of the fights that seemed to endlessly be tied to Bella. He had been doing this since they were younger and Esme always stood by Edward, asking Carlisle to excuses his immature behavior. She was convinced that Edward was desperately in love with Bella and wanted them to be together eventually. But they were growing up, becoming young adults. Carlisle needed to impress upon his son the importance of relinquishing his reactive nature when emotions were involved.

He walked around Esme directly into the center of the room looking at each occupant in turn. "Hello everyone, I see that you've all had an interesting weekend, especially Edward." His eyes latched onto his son's," you! In the study right now!"

Edward shrugged and followed his father's angry stride. He could see the furry rolling off Carlisle as he entered the room but he was prepared for any punishment, as long as it didn't involve refraining from Bella.

Of course Carlisle was well aware that the worst thing he could do was separate Edward from Bella. Yet as he sat in his chair, surveying his son from across the room, he realized that he may be punishing Bella when he punished his son. He needed to speak to her at some point and hopefully she wouldn't continue to be altruistic concerning Edward. The physician in him was assessing the bruises as they sat there both collecting their thoughts. There was some slight swelling and some discoloration but otherwise, Edward seemed fine.

Carlisle sighed, "are you alright? "

"Yeah Dad, I'm okay."

"Let me take a guess... you got into a fight again and Bella is somehow involved in the reason why the fight started."

"Yes."

Carlisle nodded; Edward was never one to hide his indiscretions when directly confronted but he also felt that there was so much more beneath the surface. Where did he start in explaining the need to outgrow these barbaric tactical methods for dealing with problems? Edward was very mature for his age, but he was still a teenager and tended to act on his emotions without a second thought.

With patience that took years of practice, Carlisle calmed himself and they spent the next hour talking. Carlisle addressed Edward as a man; speaking about the past and the change that needed to occur as he matured. It was the first time that Edward and his father interacted without Esme as a buffer when he got in trouble. Usually, his mother's sympathetic glances darted between him and his father and eventually she would gently plead with his dad for understanding. Even as they spoke, they could hear her pacing outside the study.

The talk was sobering; Carlisle was speaking to Edward as a man and a son, not an unruly teenager. He could have easily tuned out his father's angry voice but this was new…

Bella remained in the den with the others, glancing down the hallway leading to the study the entire time Edward and Carlisle were gone. She could hear Esme pacing down the hall, which was advantageous since she needed to speak to both Esme and Carlisle. All she needed now was privacy…

**::::**

Bella wanted to fidget in her seat; both Esme and Carlisle looked at her with curiosity and kindness. She had quietly asked them if she could speak to them after Edward and Carlisle emerged. They had been unable to hold back the questioning look because this felt different… important. Bella cleared her throat, raised her head and looked at the two people who had been the only parents she'd known after she lost her mother and father.

Esme took the news the hardest. She had asked over and over again if there was anything she did wrong. Bella had to quell the rising inadequacy that Esme felt; she reassured her that she had not failed her as a mother. Even though her opinion may change after this time away. Carlisle on the other hand gave Bella a knowing look; Esme had always been sensitive and he knew she would interpret Bella's wishes as a reflection of her parenting skills. He, alternatively, knew that Bella was finally heading in the right direction. She was finally putting herself first and although he was sad that this was the method she needed to reach her goal, he was proud of her for taking this first step. He could only imagine how hard it would be for her to leave the security she had created for herself, but Carlisle was proud to support her any way he could. When he decided to take her as the daughter he never had, he meant it with every fiber in his body…

**::::**

Esme's cashmere throw failed to comfort her as she stood wrapped in the soft fabric watching her husband load Bella's bags into the back of the Mercedes. The chill in the air contrasted against the brilliantly colored sky as the sun rose to greet the three of them. Today was going to be a rare, sunny and mockingly beautiful day in Forks for such a heartbreaking event. Had she failed Bella in her eagerness for Edward and Bella to find happiness with each other? She had seen the way they revolved around each other, even as children but how had it gone so wrong? Tears paved their trail down her cheeks as she waved goodbye to the only daughter she'd ever have. Her hazel eyes remained locked onto Bella's beautiful brown eyes, so full of innocence and pain a dichotomy that she thought could never exist together. Most importantly though, Esme saw the love reflected back to her. She mouthed the words, 'I love you' as she waved and was rewarded with a watery smile as Bella mouthed it back to her.

Elizabeth would take good care of her…

**::::**

Edward was still groggy as he squinted at the sun that streamed through his opened drapes. He couldn't help but smile once he realized that the sun would be out today. Maybe he could convince Bella to go to the beach with him after school. He rolled out of bed and blindly headed for the shower before dressing quickly. He could smell breakfast from his room and wondered what had possessed his mother to make such a feast that the entire house smelled so good. He hoped that the sunny day put her in a good mood since he still hadn't talked to her about his fight with Jacob and Riley. Before he could leave his room and beat Emmett to breakfast a white paper caught his attention. It was an envelope with his name in Bella's handwriting… why would she slip a letter under his door instead of talk to him? What had he done this time to make her mad?

He pulled the brilliantly white paper from the envelope… he allowed his eyes to roam over the words, seeing the slopes and curves of the black inked pen that she used but not quite understanding…

_Edward, _

_Know that I love you, know that I want you, and know that I will be with you… but please, understand why I had to leave. I need to get better and I can't do that here…deep down you know this._

_Soon we will be together again._

_I will be yours every day of forever,_

_Bella_

**Annotation: Sorry it's so short (and painful) but I didn't want to delay this anymore than it was. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Dark Elixir**

**By MoneyTunes10**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Falling… gliding noiselessly… the aim was to remain buoyant where there was no wind… he failed.

The paper silently left Edward's hand… and he watched it descend while nothing moved within him… not the air molecules trapped in his lungs… not the blood sustaining his heart. All he could accomplish was a silent vigil for his heart as the paper reached its destination.

Suddenly, his eyes darted towards the window… his heart quickened its pace…

Why wasn't the world in disarray?

The sun was still shining? It should be leaking bloody tears… carnage should ensue… why were no mourners wailing in the streets?

For truly it was the End of Days... his reason for remaining earthbound was lost…

A laugh of utter disbelief left his lips… the audacity that the sun could remain shining in his despair.

His mind was fracturing …

What an illogical way to die… to become unhinged… dislocated on every plane of one's existence.

There was a subtle change in texture underneath his feet as he stepped on the note… the soft rug lapped at the edges of his feet as the harsh paper carrying his death sentence pressed into his sole…

This was absurd… utterly otherworldly… how could another human being have this affect on him? Edward couldn't place his feelings, he couldn't capture his emotions long enough to define his disbelief that she would leave… his bewilderment twisted inside him as bitterness of the betrayal at the hands of a teenage girl overwhelmed him.

The pain had him imploding into himself and he was certain of one thing… he would be taking everyone and everything with him...

His body felt invigorated by the pain of abandonment that _she_ caused. Bella, of all people, should know the feeling of emptiness from losing the people you love. His mind was lashing out at him… reeling from the pain that she would leave him… the one person who was there for her no matter what. He didn't even want to think of her name… was there no one he could depend on? No one to trust anymore?

When did he leave his room?

His senses had sharpened and dulled at the same time… was that possible?

He couldn't recall how he got his body to function enough to get to the kitchen. Emmett and his mother were seated at the breakfast bar, apprehension and worry marring both of the features.

Esme approached slowly, easily embracing her son and pouring all her love and care into the embrace. Still... it did not change the fact that Bella was gone…

Edward had collapsed into himself; that was the only way to explain the change that Emmett and Esme saw in him. He silently sat at the breakfast bar… calm… serene… like a frozen lake in middle of the wilderness… what a façade… if they only knew how raging and dangerous the water was beneath the surface…

"Mom, why did Bella leave?"

"To get better."

"I'm guessing that you won't tell me where she is." 

Esme shook her head.

His eyes found his brother's, "do you know where she is?"

Emmett shook his head and remained quiet, trying to decipher the darkness that he saw reflected in his brother's eyes.

Usually he could make Edward feel better, but this was serious...

Bella had left early this morning, Carlisle apparently dropped her off; Emmett didn't know if it was to the airport or to somewhere in the vicinity of Forks. The fact still remained that both his mother and father knew Bella's location and they were refusing to tell Edward. He assumed they were respecting Bella's wishes that her whereabouts remain private. They all knew that Edward had the resources and determination to find her if he had the slightest hint. His parents kept him in the dark… and for that Emmett was grateful; he would have told Edward… his parents already knew that. Had it been him and Rose, he would've wanted to know.

He understood that Bella was dealing with the demons that haunted her since her parents' deaths and he'd never been privy to them like Edward was, but they all knew what happened to her. That's why Emmett was so startled when he found out that she had left without a word… the two of them were entwined...

Now the problems worsened if Edward continually failed to see the dire need for Bella to get help. Yes, Edward preached that she needed help, yet there was always an annotation to that line of thought; the only help she was allowed should not interfere with his need for her. Apparently, Bella disagreed and she finally thought about herself before she thought about Edward. This had never happened between them before and Emmett hoped that Edward could understand and would not see it as abandonment. Yet in the back of Emmett's mind he wondered what damage this would cause…

Esme swallowed her fears as she waved goodbye to her children. Edward insisted on attending school and even shrugged off his mother's worries as she asked again and again is he was fine. Of course he wasn't fine… he wasn't anything. He could feel _her_ absence, crawling beneath his skin… ruining him… poisoning him. Thick and heavy blackness coated his heart and he cared for no one, not even himself. If this was her way of punishing him then she had no idea what he was capable of… her entire existence was based on him.

**::::**

The news that Bella was no longer at the Cullen home traveled rapidly through the hallways of Forks High. Alice tried to keep the news only among the group, but Jessica had been tailing them since Edward broke up with Lauren. She'd heard when Rose repeated it to Tanya and now the school was buzzing with theories as to why Bella left so abruptly. Obviously they cited the fight between Jacob, Edward and Riley, which had taken a life of its own. Rumors of Bella pitting all three men against each other and then leaving pregnant were the most prevalent. Alice threw serendipitous glances towards Edward while all this was happening, but he seemed hardened to the trauma of Bella's absence. His interactions with his classmate made it seem like nothing was amiss.

**::::**

Sometimes pain comes in waves, crashing and destroying, consuming and greedily taking every ounce of fleeting hope until it turns into grief… festering… growing and birthing wicked ideas…

**::::**

Bella sat on the pristine couch… she watched as Elizabeth Platt, PhD straightened out the already straight pen next to her notebook. Bella concluded that Elizabeth pursued a career in psychology because she had a tendency to want to fix things… to have them wrapped up in a neat little bow…

She had been staying at the home of Esme's younger sister for the past week. Elizabeth Platt had welcomed Bella, introducing herself as Dr. Platt and showing Bella the almost sterile guestroom with a pride that only came from a woman who'd never have nor ever have children. A woman who apparently had aversion to sex and all things messy, this was the woman who was not only providing shelter but also therapy. Although Bella wanted to stay at Dr. Platt's home for her scheduled sessions, Elizabeth insisted that she drive the both of them to her office.

This was the woman that was going to help her?

When she'd spoken to Carlisle and Esme, they'd made plans that night and insisted that because it was short notice that Bella would have a hard time getting a competent expert. Until Esme thought of Elizabeth…

Esme and Elizabeth weren't close even though they were sisters. There was no malice that contributed to their lack of sisterly bond; they simply never shared the same interests. Elizabeth always desired an orderly life without children, while Esme veered towards the opposite. Thus, Edward and Emmett knew very little about the aunt. They received perfectly wrapped presents on birthdays and the appropriate holidays but that was the extent of their contact growing up with their aunt. It was surprising to Esme when Elizabeth accepted Bella, not only as a patient but into her home. Maybe it was Bella's story or it was because Esme rarely asked anything of her sister. In any event, Elizabeth was going to get Bella through this… no matter what.

Bella had found the new adjustment difficult from the start. It mattered little what Elizabeth's personality was like, it was the fact that she was foreign to Bella. Most importantly it was the absence of Edward that did the most damage. She had done everything Elizabeth asked; she attended all her sessions, she drove down winding roads despite the panic attacks, and refrained from contacting Edward. Still… she felt… incomplete… floating without an anchor. Her smile was tight and small, she did not speak until spoken to, she lost her appetite and all the while Elizabeth assured her that this was part of her teenage mind rebelling against the healing. Bella understood the reasoning but it did not take away the need for Edward. She would bite her lip until it bled every time the urge to mention him when speaking to Esme and Carlisle slammed into her. Was he back to his old ways? Did he have a new girlfriend or maybe he went back to Lauren.

So here she was sitting on Elizabeth's couch; it had been three weeks of intensive sessions and now they were about to talk about her relationship or lack thereof with Edward…

"So Bella, let's talk about Edward."

Bella blinked at the forthright approach. They'd talked about her parents and even worked through dealing with the pain from losing them but never Edward.

"I don't want to talk about Edward."

"Nothing's too personal here Bella. I'm only here to help."

"I know this but I thought we weren't going to mention Edward. This was about to be about me being independent of him."

"As true as that statement is, we still need to discus the impact of the relationship you've had with Edward."

This was the first time that Bella truly wanted nothing to do with therapy. Why would she willing want to broadcast the inadequacy she felt from not being wanted by Edward? She'd tried so hard to dispel his very existence from her thoughts and now she was expected to talk about Edward.

Bella glared at Elizabeth, the woman who did help her so far, "I really don't want to talk about Edward Cullen."

In the end, Bella sat in silence while Elizabeth tried to talk her into working through her problems concerning Edward. It was the only time Elizabeth had encountered resistance from Bella, up until now she'd been surprisingly cooperative.

They both left that session unsatisfied. Elizabeth tried to rectify this foreign feeling by calling Esme to ask about her observations of Edward's and Bella's relationship. Bella approached the turn of events much more drastically...

**Annotation: I want to hear theories… what do you think Bella will do? Why doesn't she just talk about Edward since the reason she left so abruptly was to "heal?" Hmmm…. **

**P.S. I know I have a bad habit of ending my chapters with cliffies… I can't help it… **


	17. Chapter 17

**Dark Elixir**

**By MoneyTunes10**

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Author's note: My apologies to all for the abhorrent adjournment. For those who have moved on, I wish you all the best…__** for those who have remained, I adore you.**_

**:::: **

Sweet Bella breathed out deeply, her body ragged with relief for she did not feel traitorous while folding her clothing into neat squares. It was a fact that her entire being rejoiced at her absurd plan to reunite with someone who may very well not want her anymore.

_But he would always want her…_

Why was it always so easy, so alluring to submit? Why did she relish in pleasure of knowing that he smiled only for her, cared deeply only for her… and still… he hurt her the most. Did the extremes between the love and pain please the deepest, darkest places in her? Or was it that love and pain were synonymous… what a sadistic relationship that the pain they could inflict was reflective of the intense love that violently stormed between them.

These weeks she spent trying to focus on the trauma of losing her family had been beneficial to her healing and grieving process for her parents. Still… time had been detrimental to her psyche, which was focused on Edward. She couldn't concentrate on her homeschooling; she loathed waking up knowing that he was miles away in Forks… _without her_…

**::::**

She tightened the straps of her backpack as her luggage rolled silently on the plush rug that covered every floor in Elizabeth Platt's home. She even stood watching as Elizabeth's shadow could be seen from underneath her study door… pacing as her muffled voice indicated that she was having an intense phone conversation.

Bella was not concerned as she opened the door… she didn't even look back as she loudly wheeled the luggage down the steps of the place that housed her for three weeks.

Her goal was to go back to Forks; there was nothing anyone could do to prevent her from returning.

The air was cool as she walked down the narrow sidewalk with her belongings and she tightened her jacket as the intersection neared. Her movements were relaxed and agile; her body recognizing that it was getting what it wanted... _Edward._

The approaching darkness of night veiled her movements as the surrounding houses lit up with laughter and family interactions… she had never belonged here.

A horn startled her as a cab paused next her; the older man looked at her with a slight crease between his brows, "need a cab Miss?"

"Yeah" Bella smiled, grateful that she didn't have to reach the intersection before hailing a cab. The driver exited and deftly placed her luggage inside his trunk. His eyes strayed from the expensive luggage to the worn backpack she carried... this girl was a walking dichotomy but he's had stranger passengers than a teenage girl.

Bella was unperturbed by this man's obvious staring as she entered the cab and fluidly shut the door.

"Where to?"

"O'Hare"

"You're not running away from home are you?"

"No Sir, I'm actually running towards home." Bella smiled at the driver, her body elated at the inherent rightness of that statement. He only frowned as his confusion deepened.

The cab ride was a blur of lights as the city came alive. She couldn't remember the lively conversation she had with the driver, he was kind and talkative but she was on another dimension... unconcerned about her reception when she got home, focused on simply being there again…

**::::**

She talked her way into paying an obscene amount of money for the next available flight to Washington and had a somewhat restful sleep in the first class seat that she managed to procure.

Her body was a pendulum brutally rocking from wired intensity to blissful relief at the prospect of seeing Edward again… no matter the consequences… _was something wrong with her?_

**::::**

Her journey was nearing its end as she sat in the back of a Washington cab that drove towards the Cullen mansion. It was desperately dark but the night was charged with whispered secrets. Nature herself knew Bella's return was setting something greater in motion. A warning carried in the wind from swaying tree to swaying tree as the cab took a sharp turn onto the lengthy driveway.

"Here's fine." Bella stopped the cab before if fully pulled up to the driveway.

"Are you sure Miss? It's dark." This cab driver looked at the looming mansion.

"Yeah… can you just help me with my bag?"

"Ok, if you're sure." He parked the cab and retrieved her luggage, handing it to her… still feeling uneasy about not taking his young passenger directly to her front door. He was surprised when she handed him more cash than necessary but before he could even thank her, she was slowly walking towards the mansion.

The cab's headlights briefly illuminated the long driveway to her home while a celestial atmosphere accompanied her on her walk towards the mansion, ushering home its prodigal daughter.

**::::**

Three weeks of disturbing dreams… three weeks of planning what to do with Bella when she came back… three weeks of missing… three weeks of hating… three weeks of loving…

Sweat droplets coalesced on Edward's skin as Morpheus, the winged god of dreams, heralded the nightmares this night. The reoccurring dreams that afflicted him were always of Bella and left him with physical thirst and bodily stain. Ensnared in nightmares and unable to awake until Eos, goddess of sunrise, battled Morpheus away from his psyche was the norm for Edward.

Tonight was peculiar though because his dreams began to diffuse into reality… warmth had slithered its way up his body…shaking him gently as it gained victory over his unconsciousness.

Eyes wide open… Edward woke up abruptly detaching a small warm feminine frame from his body causing him to fall out of bed.

There, right before him, still kneeling on his bed was the creature that had maimed him and left for three weeks… the creature he was chasing in his dreams. And even in this relative darkness, where the clouds playfully hid and revealed the moon intermittently, her beauty vanquished him.

A sardonic smile gently touched across his face as he wondered if certainty was a thing of the past and madness was his lot.

"Hi." Ahhhh her voice… sweet nectar, a dark pungent elixir… a balm to his wound…

His eyes reflexively closed allowing Bella's voice to smother him.

"You're not real."

Bella didn't know what to expect but knowing that he would think he was dreaming had crossed her mind. "Edward, look at me"

Green eyes brimming with accusatory fury, "You are not fucking real because you fucking left me." Deathly delivered to assassinate the specter before him for Edward was positive that this Bella was a figment of his imagination.

Calmly, she climbed down from his bed; leaning towards him … studying the dark shadows under his eyes as she slowly lifted her hands towards him. She cradled his face trapping it between her palms… tangling her eyes within his soul… until

"You fucking left me." Harshly whispered words that did little to mask the timbre of pain as a dry sob broke from Edward.

"I had to." Her eyes not pleading but viciously drinking the sight of _her_ Edward… _How could she have justified trying to heal without him when they could only heal together? _

Her words had taken physical form and slithered through his ears onto his tongue, bitterly staining his taste buds. A sound of disgust emanated from the back of his throat to dislodge the abhorrent taste that lingered after those words, "forgiveness for this stunt you pulled will come at a dire price."

_Defensive animosity to cover the hurt… _

She smiled, the natural red hues of her lips brightened against her gleaming teeth. She cared nothing for his forgiveness; Bella had survived enough brutal emotional acts of at the hands Edward to know how it worked.

She tangled her hands in his wild hair, gripping until his follicles were painfully tugged, "I missed you."

The sound that escaped his lips seemed more suited for a wild creature, yet it did not disturb Bella.

His smile was twisted with secret knowledge of her, wicked little ideas of how to get her to remain with him… beyond time… to leave their mark even after they both freed themselves of the confines of the earth…

A minute tingle within her spine was the first indication that he must have entertained an absurd idea of how to keep them together and it was probably within the realm of psychosis he'd been familiar with throughout his life.

Edward pulled her closer and breathed in the scent of her skin… his breath tickling her neck as he bent down to kiss her neck and just as abruptly bit down harshly. A hiss of pain escaped her lips as he laughed darkly.

"You are real…"


End file.
